Fairy Tail Duel: Rise of Dragons
by Show Expert 1
Summary: A brand new dueling adventure has begun. Natsu has brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, a dueling guild where duelists work to be top ranked. One day, a strange dragon mark appears on Natsu's arm as well as four others and they are destined to save the world from darkness. Will five different duelists saved the world or will darkness reign?
1. Salamander

Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard,  
Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard.  
Well back at class, they never taught us this,  
Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss.

Tough times, hard climbs,  
We'll take 'em on together.  
Right now, let's go!

Fairy Tail Duel

Game on, get your game on,  
Come on ya better play your cards right.  
Game on, get your game on,  
We'll make the grade and win this fight.  
We'll make the grade somehow.  
Yeah!

Fairy Tail Duel

Game on, get your game on,  
Come on ya better play your cards right.  
Come on and get your game on!

"Out of the way! Move it!" A man at the age of seventeen was running through the streets of a large city. He had pink hair in spikes with a scale designed scarf. He wore a black vest and white pants and had a grey shirt with sandals. He also carried a large bag around his back. "Oh man! If I don't hurry, I'm done for!"

….

Over on another part of the town was a young and beautiful lady that was only about seventeen. She had long blonde hair with a small side ponytail. She wore a blue skirt and white top with a blue cross and wore boots. She was just walking through the town and was just minding her own business. She had out a deck of dueling cards and was admiring each one.

"Looking good." The girl said. "With some of those extra cards I bought, my deck will rock." She wasn't watching where she was going and went out on the street and failed to notice a car was heading right for her.

"Look out!" A heroic man jumped in and pushed her out of the way. Lucy just noticed the car drove by.

"Oh wow! I almost got hit!" Lucy looked up to her hero. He had blue hair with a white buttoned shirt with red pants. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"You're welcome, pretty lady." A whole group of girls cheered for him and they all seemed to have hearts in their eyes. "My name is Bora. You are very lucky I was close by. How about I treat you to a meal to see if you're unharmed." He gave her a wink, but she felt uncomfortable with all this.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Both of them looked and saw the pink hair man, but he wasn't stopping and rammed right into Bora and knocked them both off their feet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Bora said.

"I told you to get out of the way." The guy said. The group of women surrounded him and just beat him around for being so disrespectful.

"Forget this. I'm out of here." Bora said and left with the entourage. Lucy looked down on the guy was beaten down. He was able to get up, but he didn't look so well.

"Are you hurt?" Lucy asked.

"No." The guy said and she heard a loud grumble. "I'm starving. I need food."

"Oh! Come with me. There's a restaurant close." Lucy offered as she helped him stand. She took the guy to a restaurant and he was feeding like some sort of wild animal. "Don't forget to breathe. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lucy. Thanks a lot for helping me back there…even if it was an accident. I know that Bora guy saved me, but he was giving me the creeps." Natsu looked at the table and saw her dueling deck.

"So are you a duelist?" Natsu asked

"Um…a little." Lucy said. "I'm looking to join one of those duel guilds. Duel guilds are organizations where people can work to become professional duelists or some other pursuit in dueling. The one I want to join is claimed to be the best, Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah. Some of the members of that guild are amazing!" Lucy said as she was getting all giddy. "There's the Thunderbolt, Laxus. I've also heard about Titania, Erza. There's also Fairy Tail's beauty, Mirajane, and Black Steel Gajeel. I've also heard rumors about one known as Salamander." Lucy took out some money and left it on the table. "Anyway, I should get going."

"Hold on." Natsu said, but with food in his mouth and kept eating.

…..

Lucy

After she left Natsu, she couldn't stop thinking about her joining the Fairy Tail duel guild. Though there was a problem and that was she didn't know how she was going to convince them to let her become a member.

"Fairy Tail does sound amazing, but I doubt they just let anyone in" Lucy said as she tried to figure out what she was going to do.

"So we meet again." Lucy looked in front of her and was met with Bora again and his entourage of women.

"Not you again." Lucy complained.

"We were rudely interrupted earlier." Bora said. "I was passing by that restaurant and I overheard you say you want to become part of the duel guild Fairy Tail."

"Maybe. Why does that matter to you?" Lucy said.

"Well, I was thinking I could help you become a member." Bora said. "After all, I'm actually a member of that place."

"Seriously?! You're a member?!" Lucy said.

"Yeah. Why don't you come with me and see for yourself?" Bora said as he held out his hand for her. Lucy reached out to take it as she thought of what she dreamed of was about to come true.

"Lucy!" She felt herself being pulled back. She looked and saw it was Natsu again.

"Natsu? What is it?" Lucy said.

"First, I wanted to say thanks for the food. Second, I need to talk to you about something." Natsu said.

"You're the punk that ran into me earlier." Bora said and he looked mad. "Go bother someone else. Can't you see that the lady and I are talking?"

"Yeah, but I'm talking to her now. It's also important." Natsu said.

"Natsu, is there any chance this could wait?" Lucy said. "This Bora guy here was about to offer me a chance to be part of Fairy Tail. He's a member." Hearing that seemed to have spark something in him. Natsu looked over to him and he seemed mad.

"So you're a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. Why?" Bora said. Natsu reached inside his bag and pulled out a card carrier with his deck in and a red duel disk with him placing it on his arm.

"If you're really a member, duel me." Natsu said. All the girls were starting to get upset with Natsu and ready to throttle him again. "I hear that a real member of Fairy Tail never backs down from any challenge."

"Natsu, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Lucy said.

"The lady's right. You're way out of your league." Bora said.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Natsu said.

"You asked for it." Bora said and got his duel disk on. Both of them activated their duel disks and they were ready to start.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said.

"I'll make the first move." Natsu said. "I'll start by summoning my Fire Dragon Iron Fist to the field in attack mode." A martial arts fighter that had two flaming fists and dragon designed clothes came on the field and he had 1600atk points. "Of course, since I went first, I'm not able to attack this turn. I'll just end it there."

"That's it? You just play one card?" Bora said. "Only an amateur plays one card. It's my turn now. I'll start by summon my Prominence Skull to the field in attack mode." He brought a magenta-like flame that was in the form of a skull with 1300atk points. "I'm also going to activate Red Prominence. When I have a Prominence monster on the field, it gains an extra 500atk points until the end of my turn." Prominence Skull's attack points rose up to 1800.

"So you use a fire deck like I do." Natsu acknowledge.

"They both use two different forms of fire decks?" Lucy questioned. "Something tells me this is going to get red hot."

"Prominence Skull, take out his Fire Dragon Iron Fist with **Crackling Crunch**!" Bora said. His skull grew in size as it crushed down on his monster and Natsu's life points dropped to 3800. "My skull has another ability. After he deals damage, you lose another 400 life points." The skull passed right through Natsu and his points dropped to 3400. "I think that's enough punishment for now." He said as his skull's attack points returned to normal.

"Not good. This Bora guy has taken an early lead." Lucy said.

"I'm just getting started." Natsu said as he drew his next card. "I think I'll play my little friend. I summon Happy Flying Cat." Natsu said a blue cat with feathered wings came out with 300atk points. Some of the audience found it adorable.

"A cat? I thought you said you use a fire deck?" Bora said. "Either way, that monster is nowhere near strong enough to take down my skull."

"Maybe not, but his special ability will help." Natsu said. "He's able to attack you directly. Happy, attack with **Max Speed**!" Happy took off like a rocket and slipped past Bora's monsters and tackled him in the head. Bora's life points dropped down to 3700.

"That's nowhere near enough to finish me." Bora said.

"Perhaps, but now that you took damage, I can activate my Burst Fist." Natsu said. "This spell takes the damage you just took and doubles it." A bunch of flaming fists were shot out of his spell and hit Bora with his life points dropping to 3100. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Okay. Maybe you got some skill, but you still can't beat me." Bora said. "It's my turn. I release my Prominence Skull to summon Prominence Wizard." His skull vanished and in his place stood a wizard with a purple cape and was standing on the oddly colored flames. He also had 2300atk points. "Promience Wizard, have that cat lose all of its lives with **Flame Typhoon**." His wizard unleashed a spiral attack of the flames.

"Not so fast. I'm activating my Rescue Fire trap." Natsu said. "That means I can summon a fire attribute monster and block my little buddy's destruction. I summon Fire Dragon Talon!" Another martial artist jumped on the field with flames around his feet and the flames look like dragon feet. He jumped in and blocked the attack. Natsu still took some damage as his life points dropped to 1400. It also showed his Fire Dragon Talon had 1500atk points.

"So you saved your cat. Big deal." Bora said. "I'm going to activate my Red Shower spell. This spell will deal you 800 points of damage since I have a Prominence monster out." A bunch of fireballs rained down and around Natsu and his life points dropped down to 600. "That's it for now because you're finished next turn."

"I don't see how you can get out of this. That monster is just too strong." Lucy said.

"You don't need to worry about me." Natsu said. "I'm the one who's going to end this. It's my turn! You're not the only one that can release monster. I sacrifice both my monsters." Happy and Fire Dragon Talon vanished. "I summon Igneel the Fire Dragon!" A large red dragon came on the field surrounded by flames. It unleashed a mighty roar and his attack points were at 2500. All of them were amazed and scared of the dragon.

"Hold on. I've heard of that card." Lucy said. "It belongs to….Salamander!?"

"Wait. You mean….you're thee Salamander from Fairy Tail?" Bora said.

"That's right. My name is Natsu. I come from Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before." Natsu said. That was a surprising fact to everyone and they were starting to turn against him.

"You mean he lied?" Lucy said. "Don't tell me he did it just to get girls."

"I don't know what your reasons are and I really don't care." Natsu said. "I won't let you sully Fairy Tail's name. I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Fire Dragon Iron Fist." His monster came back on the field.

"That doesn't scare me. Even with both those monsters, I'll have plenty of life points." Bora said.

"No you won't. I'm activating Dragon Fire." Natsu said. "A dragon equipped with this card gains 500atk points." Igneel breathed out fire and his attack points rose to 3000. "I'm also going to use Igneel's ability. By sacrificing a fire attribute monster, he gains his attack points." Fire Dragon Iron Fist turned to flames and entered Igneel's mouth. His attack points rose up 4600. "One more thing. When a dragon equipped with Dragon Fire deals damage, he can deal an additional 800 points of damage."

"What?!" Bora said.

"Remember this the next time you think of using Fairy Tail's name." Natsu said. "Igneel, attack with **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Igneel unleashed a flame with the fury of a thousand suns. Bora's monster burned up in the attack and blew him back as his life points dropped to 0. Bora was beaten and people were leaving him like the loser he was.

"Oh man! That was insane!" Lucy said.

"Now that that's done, let's go!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy by the arm and started running again.

"Where are you taking me?!" Lucy said.

"You said you wanted to be part of Fairy Tail. So let's go then." Natsu said. Lucy couldn't believe that a dream of hers was about to come true. A brand new adventure is starting up.


	2. Test of Celestial

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. After meeting Lucy and hear she wants to be part of the duel guild, Fairy Tail, he brought her with him. They were currently standing right in front of the guild and Lucy was excited.

"Oh wow! I can't believe I'm standing in front of thee Fairy Tail guild." Lucy said.

"It's even better inside." Natsu said as he led the way inside. "Yo, I'm back!" When she did, the inside looked like a lively place for there were people everywhere. They were dueling, talking, interacting. It was like it was huge club.

"It's even better than I imagined!" Lucy said.

"Natsu!" Both of them looked and saw a young girl with long blue. She wore a green dress with a cross pattern on it and sandals.

"Wendy! Great to see you." Natsu said.

"Who's she?" Lucy asked.

"This is Wendy Marvell." Natsu said. "She's among the youngest members of our guild and one of the nicest. Wendy, meet Lucy."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Wendy said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lucy said.

"Natsu, you're back!" All of them looked ahead and Lucy had stars in her eyes. The person they saw was a red, practically scarlet, hair with white sleeveless blouse with a blue skirt.

"It's Erza!" Lucy said.

"I see you brought a new friend." Erza said.

"Yeah." Natsu said. Before he could even say anymore, a cup hit him in the head. "Hey! Who through that?" Natsu saw it was a guy with black spikey hair. He wore jeans with a dark blue shirt.

"I heard you caused quite the ruckus. Seriously, Natsu, when are you going to learn to be careful?"

"Who's he?" Lucy asked.

"That's Gray." Erza said. Natsu got mad and got up right in Gray's face.

"You got a problem, ice for brains?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. It's got oddly color hair and always acts so reckless." Gray said.

"Cease your fighting at once!" Erza said and all it took was a single stare from her and something strange happened. The two were acting nervous, but tried to make it look like they were good buddies.

"Yes, ma'am." Both of them said.

"Whoa! What's with the complete personality change?!" Lucy said as she thought it was completely weird.

"Those guy are always like this." Wendy said. "Natsu is like fire and Gray is like ice. They don't seem to quit fighting, but Erza is the only one that can stop them. She can be pretty scary that even those two fear her." That was when Gray noticed Lucy.

"Who's she?" Gray asked.

"Her name is Lucy. She wants to join." Natsu said.

"Really? So what is her dueling like?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. I just met her yesterday." Natsu said.

"Idiot! You asked a girl you know nothing about to just join us?" Gray said. "How do you know if she's fully dedicated to becoming a member? It's going to take heart and soul."

"What's the harm?" Natsu said.

"Hold on. I'm getting a little nervous. Am I or am I not in?" Lucy said as she was backing away, but she accidently backed into someone who was acting like a waitress. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine." Lucy turned to see who she turned to and saw a beautiful girl with long white hair and ponytail over her head. She wore a maroon dress and Lucy had stars again.

"You're Mirajane!" Lucy said.

"Hello. I don't think I've ever seen you around before." Mirajane said.

"Hey, sis, you okay?" Lucy looked to see a giant guy with massive muscles and a girl with short white hair in a blue long-sleeve and green shorts.

"I'm fine." Mirajane said. Both of them looked behind her and spotted Lucy.

"Hi. You must be new around here." The girl said.

"Who are you two?" Lucy asked.

"They're my little brother and sister, Elfman and Lisanna." Mirajane said.

"Little?! That big guy looking like a brute is your YOUNGER brother?!" Lucy said.

"So we have a new recruit, do we?" Lucy looked to meet one more. An elderly man that was pretty short. He wore a white coat with fur in it and black pants.

"Gramps!" Natsu said.

"Hello, Master." Erza said.

"Master?! This little guy is in charge of this place?" Lucy said.

"Yes. My name is Makarov. Who are you exactly?"

"My name is….Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"She wants to join, Gramps." Natsu said. "What do you say? Let her stay. She seems like a pretty cool girl."

"Shut up, Natsu. You're the one that brought her here and you don't know anything about her." Gray said.

"It's fine with me." Makarov said.

"Really?! I'm in? Just like that?" Lucy questioned.

"We don't have very high standards." Makarov said. "However, there is something you are going to need to do. In order for you to become a member, we're going to need to see you duel."

"I need to duel someone?" Lucy said.

"Yes. We must get a read on your skills." Makarov said. "Gray, since you seem to be the only objective to it, you'll be her opponent."

"My darling Gray is about to duel!" All of them saw a blue hair waved lady wearing coat-like dress with white fur. "If he is dueling, he will win for sure! I know you can, darling."

"Oh man. We should start whispering this stuff." Gray said as he was annoyed.

"And that would be…." Lucy tried asking.

"Juvia." Erza said. "She's practically Gray's number one fan….and his soulmate….claimed by her."

"Oh! She's a little nuts for him, isn't she?" Lucy said.

"That's an understatement. Who in their right mind would like Gray?" Natsu said.

"Natsu, be nice." Lisanna said.

"Enough talk. Let's head over and see what this girl has got." Makarov said. They went over to their small duel field with Lucy and Gray taking their position and everyone, with a few extras, getting ready to watch.

"Oh boy. I didn't expect to draw in a crowd." Lucy said.

"You better get use to it." Gray said. "Time to see what you've got." Both of them held out their duel disks, Lucy's yellow and Gray's blue, with them activating them and ready to start.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said at 4000LP.

"I'll start this off." Gray said. "First, I summon Ice-Make: Lancer!" A knight-like warrior rose on the field with lances and it looked he was made from ice. He also had 1400atk points.

"Wendy wasn't kidding. Gray really does use ice." Lucy said.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Gray said.

"Here goes!" Lucy said as she drew her card. "I summon Celestial Spirit Taurus in attack mode!" A humanoid cow holding a giant axe rose out of the ground with 1700atk points.

"What the heck? Is that some sort of cow?" Gray said.

"Taurus, take down his Lancer with **Rampage Axe**!" Lucy said. Taurus went on the attack as he pulled out his axe.

"Not so fast. I'm activating my Ice Chunks trap." Gray said. "When and Ice-Make monster is attack, by lowering their attack points by 400, they survive." Lancer blocked the attack and his attack points dropped to 1000. "Also, all damage goes to you." Chunks of ice shot at Lucy and her life points dropped to 3300.

"That's the way to do it, Gray!" Juvia cheered

"Not a good start." Erza said.

"Lucy didn't even consider the face-downs." Mirajane said.

"Come on. Be a man and don't do something foolish." Elfman said.

"Hard to do since she's a girl." Lisanna said.

"I guess that's all I'll do this turn." Lucy said.

"That's it? You'll have to do better than that." Gray said as he drew his next card. "I activate Ice Molder. When a monster with Ice in is name has lower attack points than it's original, this spell restores all the power." Lancer's attack points went back to 1400. "I'm also going to summon Ice-Make: Hammer" Another soldier with a giant hammer came on the field with 1800atk points.

"This isn't going to go well." Lucy said.

"No it won't. Ice-Make: Hammer, take down that cow with **Frozen Smash**!" His monster jumped up and slammed his hammer against Taurus and took him down. Lucy's life points dropped to 3100. "Lancer, your turn and since she has no monsters, we can attack directly!" His monster's lances stretched out and struck Lucy with her life points dropping to 1700. "I think that's enough for this turn."

"Not looking good for Lucy." Wendy said.

"Did you expect anything less from my Gray?" Juvia said.

"Don't be too quick to judge. She can still pull this around." Natsu said.

"How do you know?" Makarov asked.

"Just a feeling I've got. There's something special about her." Natsu said.

"It's my turn!" Lucy said. "To start, I'm activating Silver Celestial Key. This spell allows me to summon a level four or lower Celestial Spirit. I summon Celestial Spirit Cancer." A male hairdresser with crab legs coming out of his back rose up with 1000atk points.

"She certainly has some weird looking monsters." Gray said.

"Cancer won't be staying around for long because I sacrifice him and summon Celestial Spirit Aquarius." Lucy said. A blue mermaid carrying an urn rose on the field and had 2000atk points.

'Bring it on, Lucy.' Gray thought. 'If she attacks, I can use my Ice Blockade trap. Not only will my monsters survive, but it will make her monster completely useless.'

"I'm activating Constellation Rays." Lucy said. "This little spell will change all monsters on the field to the light attribute."

"Why would you do that?" Gray said.

"It's so I can use Aquarius' special ability. By giving up half of my life points, she can destroy every monster that isn't of the water attribute." Lucy said.

"No way!" Gray said. Aquarius created a tidal wave from the urn and it washed away all of Gray's monsters as Lucy's life points dropped to 850. "No! My trap only works if she attacks a monster."

"Oh my! That's quite impressive." Mirajane said.

"Was she planning that from the start?" Wendy said.

"I think so. She kept a few cards in reserve from her first turn. That's why she only played one card." Erza said.

"Aquarius, attack him directly with **Raging Torrent**!" Lucy said. Aquarius shot out a stream of powerful water that blasted Gray and knocked him down with him losing half of his life points.

"No! How dare she strike at my beloved!" Juvia said.

"Not bad." Gray said as he got back on his feet. "You seem to have some skill after all. Don't think that means I'm going to just let you win."

"It's your turn." Lucy said. Gray took a look in her eyes and saw determination that was unwavering and full of spirit.

"Here goes!" Gray said and drew his next card. "I'm going to start by summoning my Ice Maker." A robotic freezer with legs walked out on the field with 1000atk points. "I'm also going to use my Ice Maker's special ability. Since there's and Ice-Make monster in my grave, once a turn, I can bring one back. I'm bringing back my Lancer." The freezer opened up and the Lancer came back on the field. "I'm afraid things are only going to get worse for my Ice Maker…is a tuner."

"A tuner?! You mean you can use it and other monsters for a synchro summon?" Lucy said.

"Exactly." Gray said. "I tune my level two Ice Maker with level four Ice-Make: Lancer!" His freezer became two green rings that went around Lancer and turned it into four stars. In a shine of a ray of light, a new monster was formed. "I synchro summon Ice-Make: Geyser!" a geyser of water and ice erupted out of the ground and at the top was half the body of a man with light blue skin. He also had 2300atk points.

"I'm not worried." Lucy said.

"You should be. I activate Geyser's special ability." Gray said. "By banishing an ice monster, yours will lose attack points equal to the banished monster. Ice Maker is more than enough." Some cold water landed on Aquarius and her attack points dropped by half. "Sorry, but this is the end of the duel. Ice-Make: Geyser, attack and end this **Cold Eruption**!" An ice geyser erupt right under Aquarius and took her out. Lucy was knocked off her feet and lost the last of her life points. Lucy got on her knees and was upset.

"I lost." Lucy said and she seemed like she was about to cry. "Now I won't become a member."

"Don't say that." Gray said as he walked over to her. "It doesn't matter if you would have won or lost. We needed to see if you really have what it takes to become a member." He grabbed Lucy's hand and helped her up. "I could see that when you gave up some life points when you were falling behind. I saw your determination and spirit. With a little help from us, you'll make it big one day."

"Really?" Lucy said as she felt so happy to hear that from a Fairy Tail member.

"Hold on! Are they having a moment? Is she trying to take my Gray?" Juvia said.

"That's not what's happening at all." Wendy said, but she wasn't listening.

"What I tell you? Lucy is certainly something special." Natsu said.

"She surely is." Makarov said. "Let's hear it for our new member, Lucy, our newest member!" Everyone cheered as they all welcomed her and Lucy felt honored to be an official member.


	3. Gajeel, Black Steel

Lucy has only been in Fairy Tail for a couple days, but those are the happiest Lucy's been. She sat at a table and watched how everyone acted. They argued, they chat, they played, and much more. It's almost like Fairy Tail was one huge family.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked behind her and saw her new group of friends: Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy.

"Hi guys." Lucy said.

"So what do you think of Fairy Tail so far?" Natsu said.

"It's great. This place doesn't seem to have a dull moment." Lucy said. "I also love the city, Magnolia. It's so peaceful here."

"We're glad you're making yourself comfortable." Erza said. "Fairy Tail is like family and this place is our home. That means that it's your home as well."

"Yeah. You're going to love it here sooner or later." Wendy said.

"You really will." Lucy looked in front of her and was met with a girl that sat at the table who had short blue hair. She wore an orange dress with sleeves that weren't even attached. "Fairy Tail is a great place where people can come together."

Um….thanks." Lucy said to the girl with no idea as to who she was. That's when the girl realized my mistake.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Levy McGarden. I saw your duel against Gray and I saw you got some skill."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Levy." Lucy said.

"Lucy, you might like Levy. I think you and she have a few things in common." Gray said.

"Really, what kind of things do you like?" Lucy said.

"Well, I've got some skill myself with a duel disk, but I really like watching duels and learning more about it." Levy said. "I always do some research and do a little reading."

"Really? You know…I'm actually working on a little novel myself." Lucy said.

"Seriously?! That sounds cool. Do you think you let me read it when you get the chance?" Levy asked.

"Um….I guess." Lucy said, but acted a little nervous about the whole thing.

"Ha. If you're nervous about some stupid book, I don't see how you can hold your own in a duel." All of them looked over to another table. They saw a guy with piercings and long black hair in spikes. He wore a black top with feathers coming out from the right shoulder and wore beige pants with black boots.

"Gajeel, don't be rude." Levy said.

"Who's Mr. Scary over there?" Lucy asked.

"That's Gajeel." Gray said.

"That's Black Steel?! I've heard about him, but I never saw him in photos before." Lucy said.

"You got a problem, iron head?" Natsu asked.

"All I'm saying is that you need some backbone to win some duels." Gajeel said. "If the girl is nervous about showing off some stupid book she wrote, how is she suppose to get some wins?"

"You looking for a duel?!" Natsu said as he as getting all angry.

"I'll take you on any day of the week!" Gajeel said.

"Whoa! Natsu, it's nothing to get so worked up about." Lucy said.

"Don't mind him. That's just how Natsu is. He's always trying to pick a duel daily with someone." Levy said. "Just like him and Gray, Natsu and Gajeel have been at each other's throats for some time." Both of them glared at each other and neither seemed to back down.

"Cut it out." Erza said as she grabbed a hold of Natsu and pulled him back. "Natsu, go take a walk or something and cool yourself down."

"Whatever." Natsu said and just left the place. Lucy got up and followed him while Levy stared daggers at Gajeel.

"You didn't have to be rude, Gajeel. Lucy's new here, you know." Levy said, but Gajeel just turned away and acted like he didn't even care.

…..

Natsu

Natsu was just walking through the street. He was still trying to blow off some steam and Lucy wasn't that far behind him.

"You know, you didn't had to defend me like that." Lucy said.

"Oh please. I didn't do it for you. I just want to get a few licks in with Gajeel." Natsu said and that took a shot at Lucy's self-esteem. "I can't stand that guy. He thinks he's so much better than me and he can be a real jerk."

"You should talk." Lucy said.

"We'll see who's laughing once I get my deck out on him." Natsu said. "Maybe once I beat him, he'll finally shut that mouth of his for good."

"Why wait?" Natsu turned around and saw Gajeel was there.

"What do you want now?" Natsu said.

"The same thing you want." Gajeel said. "I'm sick of you and that big mouth of yours. You talk tough, but you don't seem to back it up. Now is your big chance."

"So you're saying you want a piece of me? Bring it on." Natsu said.

"Just like that?" Lucy questioned as how the two could go into something like this so quickly, but then again, she didn't know these guys all that well. Gajeel placed on a black duel disk and Natsu placed his on.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and they had 4000LP.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked down the street and saw Levy coming their way.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I saw that Gajeel was wanting to take action against Natsu." Levy said. "I came hoping to try and stop him, but it looks like I'm too late."

"I'm making the first move." Gajeel said. "I summon Karma Demon Iron Club!" A demon in black iron rose on the field with an iron club in its hands and had 1800atkc points. "Next, I activate Iron Buildup. This allows me to summon another one of my demons. I summon Karma Demon Iron Lance." Another iron demon with lances for arms rose up and had 1300atk points. "I think that's enough for one turn."

"My move!" Natsu said. "I summon Fire Dragon Sword Horn in attack mode!" A martial artist rose up with flames around his head that looked like long horns that bent back and down his head. He also had 1200atk points. "Next, I'm going to play my Brilliant flame, spell. My spell will give him an extra 800atk points." Sword Horn's attack points rose to 2000. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn, attack his Iron Lance with **Busting Horn Slash**!" His monster charged straight at the monster.

"Not so fast." Gajeel said and his club monster swung the club and blocked the attack, but his life points still dropped to 3300. "Thanks to my Iron Club's ability, I can deflect an attack once a turn."

"You still took some damage." Natsu said. "I think I'll put an end to my turn for now."

"My move!" Gajeel said. "I activate Karma Demon Iron Lance's ability. Once a turn, he can deal 200 points of damage for every card on the field. There's a total of four. That means that 800 points of damage are coming your way." He shot out multiple blasts from his lance and struck Natsu with his points dropping to 3200. "Next, I'm going to sacrifice both my monsters." Both of them were sacrificed and a whirlwind with shards of iron was formed. "I summon Metalicana the Iron Dragon!" His dragon that was covered in iron rose to the field with 3000atk points.

"He has his own dragon?! Just like Natsu?!" Lucy said.

"That's right. That's his best monster. That's Metalicana." Levy said.

"Metalicana, tear down his Sword Horn! **Iron Dragon Slasher**!" Gajeel said. Metalicana flew down and slammed against Sword Horn with it destroyed and Natsu's points dropped to 3000. "That's where I'm going to end my turn."

"It's my move." Natsu said. "I summon Fire Dragon Winger in defense mode." His next monster was another martial artist and had flames shaped like wings on his back with 1000def points. "I'm also going to place one card facedown and end my turn."

"That's it? Weak." Gajeel said as he drew his next card. "I'm equipping my dragon with Iron Scales. This spell will give Metalicana an extra 300atk points." A scale design was placed over his dragon and its attack points rose up to 3300. "You're nowhere near safe because Metalicana's special ability can even deal damage when your monster is in defense mode. Metalicana, attack his Winger." Metalican flew down and slashed right against Winger and destroyed it with his life points dropping down to 700. "I'll end my turn."

"Natsu's in a really tough situation." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Gajeel has got some skill." Levy said.

"It's my turn." Natsu said and drew his next card. "Perfect. First, I'm activating my trap, Five Star Dragon Egg." A fiery egg came on the field. "This allows me to summon a level five or higher dragon. You have your dragon and I have mine. I summon Igneel the Fire Dragon!" The egg hatched and Igneel rose up to the field with all 2500atk points. Igneel unleashed a mighty roar and Metalicana roared back.

"Whoa! It's almost like the dragons are communicating with each other." Lucy said.

"I just realized, I never saw these two dragons with each other before." Levy said.

"Your dragon might be tough, but there's no way it can beat my Metalicana." Gajeel said.

"Just you wait and see. I summon my Fire Dragon Iron Fist on the field." Natsu said and his monster came out with 1600atk points. "Sadly, he won't be staying for very long. Thanks to Igneel's ability, if I sacrifice my Iron Fist, all of his attack points go to Igneel." Iron Fist was turned into fire and Igneel devoured it with his attack points going up to 4100. "Igneel, attack Metalicana with **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Igneel unleashed his powerful and mighty flames with Metalicana burning to nothing and Gajeel's life points dropped to 2400. It was at that moment that a strange sensation traveled through Natsu and Gajeel. However, it didn't last long as it faded away when Metalican was destroyed.

"What was that?" Gajeel said.

"That was weird. Anyway, I'm activating Flames of Fury." Natsu said. "Since I just destroyed a monster, I can drop Igneel's attack points to zero and you take all those points as damage."

"What!?" Gajeel said. As Igneel's points dropped to zero, he unleashed a powerful flame that caused an explosion that knocked Gajeel off his feet and caused him to lose the duel.

"That's right! I won again!" Natsu cheered. Levy went over to Gajeel to see if he was alright.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Levy asked.

"I'm fine." Gajeel said as he got back on his feet.

"Let me know when you want a rematch." Natsu said. "I'll be happy to beat you to the ground again."

"Say what? You may have won this time, but next time I get my hands on you, you're going down." Gajeel said, but Natsu walked away with another victory on his back.

…

Natsu's House

It soon became late and dark out. Natsu headed straight home and got himself ready for bed.

"Sure showed metal head who's the boss." Natsu said as he laid in bed. "Maybe next time I'll take down Gray or finally Erza." Natsu began to doze off to sleep. While he was sleeping, a strange dream was formed. He saw giant dark beings, eight dragons with one a giant rainbow one, and destruction all around. It became too much for him and he woke straight up. Sweat ran down and he was breathing hard. He felt his right arm tingled for a little bit and he grabbed ahold of it. "What was that?"


	4. Knight and Maiden

Natsu couldn't stop thinking about that weird dream he had. He had no idea what it meant, but he was curious about it because he believed for a second that he saw Igneel in there. At the guild, he told Lucy all about it.

"It was strange, Lucy." Natsu said. "There were these dragons and these dark creatures. There was one dragon that really stood out. It looked like it was made out of an actual rainbow. I think I also saw Igneel in there."

"That does sound fascinating, but it was just a dream, Natsu." Lucy said. "I wouldn't put too much thought into it. It can be hard to tell what they mean."

"I guess, but what weirds me out is that my arm felt a little funny when I woke up." Natsu said. 'Almost like that strange feeling I got for a few seconds while I was dueling Gajeel.' He thought.

"Hey guys." Both of them saw Erza arrive.

"Hey, Erza." Natsu said.

"What are the two of you talking about over here?" Erza said.

"Natsu was just telling me about this strange dream he had." Lucy said.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Wendy." Natsu said.

"Yes. She insists on going through the same routine all the time." Erza said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy said.

"You see, Wendy may be part of Fairy Tail, but she isn't so confident in her dueling skills." Natsu said. "She always gets nervous and doubts her skills. So Erza tries to help her out."

"Have any of you seen her?" Erza said.

"Sorry. Not today." Lucy said.

"I haven't seen her either." Natsu said. Erza looked around and saw Gray just entered the guild.

"Gray, have you seen Wendy?" Erza said.

"Yeah. I saw her down by the park doing some feeding to the birds." Gray said and Erza went straight for the park with the others following.

…

The Park

Erza headed for the park in Magnolia. She looked around and saw Wendy on a bench and was throwing breadcrumbs at birds for them to feed.

"Wendy!" Erza called out and got Wendy's attention as she saw all of them.

"Hi guys. What are all of you doing here?" Wendy said.

"We are actually here for you." Erza said. "Wendy, it's about time for our weekly dueling lessons." When Erza said that, Wendy became a little down and got a little nervous.

"Do I have to, Erza? I'm not really all that good." Wendy said.

"Wendy, we've been over this. You'll never get any better if you don't put some confidence in yourself." Erza said.

"How long have they been doing this?" Lucy asked.

"Long time. Practically since Wendy joined the guild. In fact, Erza was the one that got her to join." Natsu said

"She was? How did that happen?" Lucy said.

"It goes back to just a couple years ago." Gray said. "Wendy was being picked on by some bullies, saying she was a weak and pathetic duelist. Then one day, Erza stepping in and defended her. Erza couldn't turn away and she decided to help her. She's been helping out Wendy ever since. Erza's like the big sister Wendy never had."

"Aw! That's so sweet." Lucy said.

"It will be alright, Wendy." Erza said. "You know I'm not going to let this go until you agree to it. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get it over with." Wendy knew Erza too well and she knew that was going to be true.

"Fine." Wendy said.

…..

The Duel Arena

Erza took Wendy to the guild's duel field. Natsu and the others took a seat in the stands so they could watch the duel.

"Hello, kids." All three of them saw Makarov came by and seemed to be joining them in watching the duel.

"Hey, Gramps." Natsu said.

"What's this all about? Erza giving Wendy another dueling lesson?" Makarov said already knowing the answer. "I feel bad for Wendy. She has so much potential, but she holds herself back and she has Erza to duel against."

"Why's dueling Erza a bad thing?" Lucy asked.

"That's right. I guess no one told you yet." Gray said. "Erza is considered the strongest female duelist in the entire guild.

"Erza is the strongest female!?" Lucy said with complete shock. "I want to support the girl, but she'll annihilate Wendy."

"Are you ready?" Erza said as she turned her silver duel disk on. Wendy still seemed nervous, but she held out her sky blue duel disk and got ready.

"Let's duel!" both of them said as they had 4000LP.

"I'll start." Wendy said. "I summon my Sky Maiden in defense mode." A lady with blue hair and white feathered wings came on the field with 400def points. "Next comes her special ability. I gain 500LP each turn." The maiden unleashed a bright light and Wendy's life points rose to 4500. "I'm also going to activate Armor Enchant. This spell will increase her defense points by 1000 until my next turn." Her maiden's defense points rose up to 1400. "Your turn, Erza."

"Here goes!" Erza said as she drew her card. "I summon Heaven's Wheel Armor!" A female warrior wearing metal angel-like armor came on the field and had 1000atk points. "I'm also going to activate her special ability. I'm allowed to summon a level four or lower warrior. I summon Black Wing Armor!" Another woman wearing black armor with bat wings rose on the field and had 1700atk points.

"Two monsters on one turn?! Poor Wendy is in trouble." Lucy said.

"Black Wing Armor, attack her Sky Maiden with **Moon Flash**!" Erza said. Her sword glowed as bright as moonlight and slashed down on Sky Maiden. Wendy's life points also dropped down to 4200.

"Hold on. Why did Wendy lose life points?" Lucy said.

"That's Black Wing Armor's ability. Even if the monster is in defense mode." Gray said.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor, it's your turn with **Scattered Petals**!" Erza said. Her warrior generated multiple swords and they slashed down on Wendy with her life points dropping to 3200. "I've told you many times, Wendy, you need to fortify your defenses when there's a vital monster on your field."

"You taught me so much, Erza. It's hard to remember all of them." Wendy said.

"It will all become second nature to you eventually." Erza said. "On with the duel. I'm placing two cards facedown and ending my turn."

"Here goes." Wendy said as she drew her next card. "I summon Carla Flying Cat in attack mode." A white cat in clothes and had wings came on the field with wings came on the field with 300atk points.

"How cute. It's like a female version of that Happy card you have, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Next, I use Carla's ability. It allows both of us to look at the top card of our decks." Wendy said. Both of them drew their top card and looked at it. Erza's was the spell: My Body as a Shield. Wendy's was a certain card that she needed to get out.

"Anything else?" Erza said as they both returned their cards.

"Yes. I'm activating my Graceful Charity." Wendy said. "So now I can draw three cards, but I have to discard two." Wendy drew those three extra cards and sent two in her hand to the grave. "This will help. Since you have more monsters on the field than I do, I can special summon my Sky Enchantress." A lady riding on a broom in white clothing came on the field and had 800atk points.

"Both of those monsters might be pretty, but Wendy's going to need more than that." Makarov said.

"I activate another spell Arms Enchant. This will give my monsters an extra 1000atk points until the end of my turn." Wendy said.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Erza said. "I activate my trap, Spell Disruptor. If the next card I draw happens to be a spell card, this trap will stop your spell. Thanks to you, I already know what my next card is." Erza drew her card and it was her spell.

"No." Wendy said and her spell was destroyed.

"Another thing I've taught you, Wendy." Erza said. "If you know your opponent's cards, you should know what to expect. We've dueled multiple times before."

"I know. I'm trying my best." Wendy said.

"I know you are. Just keep trying until the duel is over." Erza said. "Is there anything else you're going to try?"

"No. I end my turn." Wendy said.

"My turn." Erza said and drew her next card. "Heaven's Wheel Armor, attack Sky Enchantress!" Black Wing Armor, attack Carla!" Both monsters attacked. Heaven's Wheel destroyed Sky Enchantress with Wendy's life points dropping to 3000. Black Wing Armor slashed against Carla and destroyed her with Wendy now having 1600LP. "I'll let you off for now."

"Wendy can't get a single move in. This isn't looking good for her at all." Lucy said.

"Don't count Wendy out. A single card can still this turn around." Natsu said. Wendy was about to draw, but she was still nervous.

'I don't see the point in continuing. Erza is going to win again. I can't be a great duelist.' Wendy thought. She couldn't even bring herself to look.

"Don't look away, Wendy!" Erza called out and Wendy opened her eyes. "You could still have a chance. You just need to be willing to take it." That was the most vital lesson Wendy ever got from Erza. It's the same as the old life lesson that it's better to try than not try at all.

"Okay." Wendy said as she drew her next card and she was glad to see it was card that could turn this around. "I'm activating Sky Empress Guidance. This spell can allow me to summon a wind attribute monster if the difference in our life points is more than half. Since you have more than twice as many life points, I can summon Grandine the Sky Dragon." (AN: I know its spelled Grandeeney in the manga, but I go with the English dub version of the anime. Have any of you noticed there were a lot of name changes around in the series of people and attacks?) A beautiful white dragon flew out on the field with 2300atk points.

"Wendy has a dragon too?!" Lucy said as she was amazed by it.

"Sure does. Beautiful, isn't it?" Natsu said.

"It certainly is. Grandine is Wendy's best card." Makarov said.

"I activate Grandine's special ability." Wendy said. "Since my life points are lower than yours, Grandine's attack points increase by the difference. The difference is 2400. That means Grandine gains that many attack points!" Grandine was surrounded in a white aura and her attack points rose up to 5700.

"Amazing! Wendy could win right here!" Lucy said.

"Don't bet on it." Natsu said.

"Yeah. There's no way Erza is going down in a single turn." Gray said.

"Grandine, attack Heaven's Wheel Armor with **Sky Drill**!" Wendy said. Grandine admitted a bright light and it turned into a drill as it went to attack.

"Impressive, Wendy, but you overlooked something." Erza said. "I still have a trap. It's Negate Attack!" A second flow of wind came and blocked the attack.

"She might have blocked the attack, but even without that power boost, Grandine has far more attack points." Lucy said.

"I end my turn." Wendy said.

"My turn!" Erza said. "The time has come for us to end this. I sacrifice Black Wing Armor and Heaven's Wheel Armor! I tribute summon Clear Heart Samurai!" Both monsters vanished in their place came a third female with no armor and wore flame designed pants. She also had 3000atk points. "I'm also going to activate On the Defense. This card can switch an entire field into defense mode. Grandine is now taking a knee." Grandine switched to defense mode and had 1400def points.

"Game over." Natsu said.

"Yep. Clear Heart Samurai has the same ability as Black Wing Armor." Gray said.

"So Clear Heart Samurai can deal damage even when a monster is in defense mode? That means Wendy loses." Lucy said.

"Clear Heart Samurai, attack Grandine with **Crimson Blossom Slash**!" Her warrior jumped up and slashed down with a great red light and destroyed Grandine with Wendy losing the last of her life points. Wendy dropped down and was on the verge of tears. "One other thing I taught you. Don't cry just because you lost." Erza went over and helped her up. "You're getting better."

"You really think so?" Wendy asked.

"I do." Erza said. All of them seemed happy to see Erza be such a caring and considerate sister-like figure to Wendy. Almost like a knight helping a fair maiden. "Now, let's go get some strawberry cake for a prize. I can already taste it."

"Again? Are you going to order fifty again?" Wendy said and Erza was starting to get all giddy thinking about cake.

"Fifty?! How could Erza get all looney about cake and be a serious duelist?" Lucy said.

"Simply. She's….complicated." All of them said.

…

Meanwhile, outside of Magnolia at a mansion, a man with blue hair and a tattoo under his right eye was looking over some paperwork. Just as he was doing some work, a woman with long black hair came into his room.

"Jellal, I have something to show you."

"What is it, Ultear?" Jellal asked.

"Look at this." Ultear said as she handed him over a paper with a graph on it. "We got a small reading, but it is uncertain if it's what we look for." Jellal looked over at the readings.

"Find where this came from and inform me if you discover anything." Jellal said and she understood. Who exactly is this Jellal and what is he searching for?


	5. Awakened Signs

"As you can see, financials are looking great." A woman with long pink hair said, who wore a red dress with black stockings. She was reporting to Jellal as his secretary. "We'll be satisfied for the next few years."

"Thank you, Meldy." Jellal said.

"Jellal!" Jellal heard him called out and saw his assistant, Ultear, enter the room.

"What is it, Ultear?" Jellal asked.

"I was able to track down the source of the small trace of energy we detected earlier." Ultear said. "It came from the city, Magnolia. I have reason to believe that it might have come from the duel guild, Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? I have heard of it." Jellal said as he tried to think of the possibilities. "See if you can get a visual from that place. If you detect anything, alert me at once."

"Of course." Ultear said.

"Does this mean the moment you've been telling us about is close?" Meldy asked.

"Perhaps and if it is, we need to be ready for anything." Jellal said.

…

Fairy Tail

Lucy's made herself quite at home ever since she joined Fairy Tail. She's made great friends and continues to make some. At the moment, she was sitting at a counter with Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy while Mira was working behind the counter. Lisanna was looking through Lucy's cards and seemed to like them.

"Lucy, you're cards seem amazing." Lisanna said. "Are you interested in stars, constellations, and all that other stuff?"

"I guess so. My Mom was interested in all that stuff and people do say I take after her." Lucy said.

"You must have cards representing all the zodiacs." Levy said.

"Almost. I haven't found the ones of Libra and Pieces yet." Lucy said. "Until I do, I feel like my deck isn't at full power."

"I must admit that they do look amazing." Juvia said. "You just better not use those cards to woo over my Gray!"

"Turn the crazy button off. I have no interest in him." Lucy said as she took a sip of some juice.

"Besides, Juvia, I think she and Natsu might be cute together." Mirajane said and caused Lucy to do a spit take.

"What!?" Lucy said.

"My sister has a sixth sense for this kind of stuff." Lisanna said. "She likes to play matchmaker. She actually got a few people together and they're still together to this day."

"Yeah, well consider this her first wrong one." Lucy said. "I'm not interested in Natsu in like that. He and I are barely friends since there's still much about him I don't even know."

"You never know. He might like you the same way." Mirajane said.

"Trust me, dating the men here isn't really a good idea." They all looked down the counter and they saw another woman that was older than them. She had long brown hair with a white top that showed off her belly. She also wore dark tight pants as she was helping herself to a drink.

"Cana! How long have you been sitting there?" Levy said.

"Long enough." Cana said.

"Cana? I've heard about you." Lucy said. "Not only are you a great duelist, but you can even use your cards for some fortune telling."

"That's me. You must be the new girl everyone is talking about." Cana said. "Trust me, you don't want to date the men here. In my opinion, they're all idiots."

"You're only saying that because you haven't found your destined match like Lucy did." Mira said.

"Natsu and I are not destined for each other." Lucy said.

"Hey!" Natsu called out as he headed on over. "I heard my name. What are you girls talking about?"

"Nothing." Lucy said.

"Hey, Mira. Shoot me some milk over here." Lucy looked to the left and saw a muscular man with blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar over his eye. He had a purple collar shirt with black pants and wore a black coat with grey fur. Mira handed him the glass.

"Speaking of men, here's Fairy Tail's most brutal member." Cana said.

"Laxus!" Natsu said as he looked like he wanted to start another fight.

"Laxus, the Thunderbolt!" Lucy said. "I've heard about him. Is it true that some people consider him to be Fairy Tail's best."

"It is understandable. He is a skilled duelist, the same level as Erza." Levy said.

"Master Makarov also happens to be his grandfather." Mirajane said.

"Say what?! He's the master's grandson?!" Lucy said. Laxus looked over and he just noticed Lucy.

"Oh. You must be the new girl I'm hearing about." Laxus said.

"Laxus!" Natsu said as he stepped in his sight. "Let's go, Laxus. A duel between you and me, right here, right now.

"Hold it, Natsu!" All of them looked to see three others. One was a women with long brown hair in a green dress and fishnet leggings. The other was a men in dark clothing with a cape around his shoulders with a furry crest on the back with a knight visor. The last was another male with long green hair. He wore coat that covered up most of his body.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked.

"The Thunder Legion." Juvia said.

"They're like Laxus' bodyguards." Lisanna said. "That's Evergreen, Bickslow, and their leader Freed."

"What do you guys want? Laxus and I ae talking here." Natsu said.

"No we're not." Laxus said.

"Natsu, you are not worthy to face Laxus as an opponent." Freed said.

"Seriously. You'll end up on your face anyway." Evergreen said.

"You don't know that." Natsu said.

"Either way, we're not going to let you waste Laxus' time." Bickslow said. "You'll have to get through us first."

"I don't want to duel you lammos. Laxus is the only one I want to duel." Natsu said. "Come on, Laxus. Let's have ourselves a match."

"No thanks. Why would I want to waste my time on an idiot like you?" Laxus said. "It's not going to hone my skills or anything."

"Laxus, behave yourself." All of them noticed Makarov above them on the upper floor. "If Natsu wants to duel you in a friendly match, there shouldn't be any harm in it. That's how we grow, it's how our bonds grow. Dueling is all about fun and making new and stronger friendships. It's not just about improving yourself."

"Yeah, what Gramps said." Natsu said. "So that means you have to duel me whether you want to or not and I'm not going down easily. I'll show you how much stronger I've become."

"What is it with you and always wanting to pick a duel with someone?" Lucy said.

"It's fine as long as it's just friendly competition." Mirajane said. "He does it because he acknowledges people's strength and he uses that to help him improve and become better."

"Fine." Laxus said with a sigh.

"You really don't' have to go through with this." Freed said.

"Yes he does." Natsu said.

"If beating you to the ground means you'll shut up, I'll do it just to get it over with." Laxus said. "Meet me in the duel area tonight."

"Not that it will matter. Laxus will win on one turn anyway." Bickslow said as the four of them left.

"Well, at least we'll see a few fireworks." Cana said. "Laxus always did things quick and flashy."

"I'll show him!" Natsu said and left as he went to prepare his deck. Lucy felt like Natsu was in for complete humiliation for talking so big.

"You really think Natsu and I are destined for each other?" Lucy questioned Mira.

"You never know." Mirajane said.

"Well, I know for sure Gray and I are destined for each other." Juvia said.

"We're not even talking about Gray." Lisanna said. "Speaking of which, Mira, I always thought you and Laxus would make a cute couple." When she heard her sister say that, Mira's face turned a little red. Meanwhile, up on the second floor, Gajeel overheard everything.

"Salamander against the thunder troll? Well, at least one of those arrogant punks will get what they deserve." Gajeel said. "This is something I can't miss."

…

Jellal

Jellal stared out the large window in his office. He stared at the moon and the stars. He was in deep thought about something that is about to come if he is right.

"Jellal!" Ultear said as she entered the room. "We got a visual from Fairy Tail. It looks like a duel is about to start."

"Very well." Jellal said as he left his office. Ultear led him into another room with Meldy already inside. Meldy brought up visual and it showed the duel field with Natsu and Laxus on it. "So who are the duelists?"

"Natsu Dragneel and Laxus Dreyar." Meldy said. "I looked into their records. Natsu is considered above an average duelist. Laxus has higher stats than him, but that's because he's a few years older than Natsu and had more experience."

"Do you think these two could be part of it?" Ultear said.

"Perhaps we'll find out soon enough." Jellal said. "Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious and keep those readings coming."

…..

The Duel Arena

Laxus and the Thunder Legion were at the duel field and the Thunder Legion were making sure Laxus was all set to go with his yellow and grey duel disk. Natsu was just waiting for them to start. Lucy was up in the stands for support.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked and saw Erza, Gray, and Wendy made it.

"Hey guys. You made it just in time." Lucy said.

"We came as soon as we got your message." Wendy said.

"Natsu's a glutton for punishment." Gray said. "When is he going to grow up and quit picking a fight with everyone?"

"You're one to talk, Gray. When are you and Natsu going to stop all your pointless fighting?" Erza said.

"It looks like we're not the only ones here to see this." Wendy said. She pointed higher to the stands and they all saw Gajeel was there too and wondering why he was here.

"Let's go, Laxus. I'm ready to start this." Natsu said.

"Fine." Laxus said as the Thunder Legion cleared the way. "Let's get this over with." Both of them activated their duel disks. LAxus may have just wanted to get this over with, but Natsu was ready to rumble.

"Duel!" Both of them said with all their life points.

"I'll start this off." Natsu said. "I'll start with one of my favorites, Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" His monster rose to the field and had 1600atk points. "I place a face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Laxus said. "I play my Thunder Summon spell. This allows me to special summon a thunder type monster. I summon Thunder Crasher." An armored warrior with a double sided club with electricity running through it came on the field with 1500atk points. "Thanks to his special ability, I can summon another one." A second Thunder Crasher came out. "They won't be staying because I summon Heavledge the Lightning Dragon!" Both warriors vanished and a new dragon rose on the field. The dragon was yellow scaled that made it look like it was made of electricity with red eyes. It also had 4000atk points.

"Another dragon?! Does everyone have one?" Lucy said.

"I send one card in my hand to the graveyard to destroy every monster on your field." Laxus said. " **Ragin Bolt**!" Heavledge caused lightning to strike down and destroyed Natsu's only monster. "I knew this would be over quickly. Heavledge, finish this with **Roaring Thunder**!" Heavledge unleashed a mighty roar that shot out a blast of thunder and Natsu was caught in the attack.

"That's why Laxus is called The Thunderbolt. It's always over loud and quickly." Gray said.

"I knew it would end like this." Evergreen said.

"That's what you get for running your mouth." Bickslow said.

"There isn't anyone who can beat Laxus." Freed said. Laxus was ready to walk away, but he saw Natsu was still standing with 500LP.

"How are you still standing?" Laxus said. He also saw Heavledge was weaken to 3500. "What happened?"

"I activated my Guardian Flame trap." Natsu said. "When a Fire Dragon is destroyed, this trap weakens your monster's attack points by 500 for each one destroyed. Which was just enough for me to survive."

"So there is a brain in that head. He was aware of Heavledge's ability and prepared for it." Laxus said. "I place one face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." Natsu said. He saw he drew Igneel, but for some strange reason, he felt some pain in his arm. "What's going on? What's this pain in my arm?" He wasn't the only one feeling it. Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy were as well.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Erza asked.

"My arms is starting to hurt for some reason." Wendy said. Natsu ignored the pain and kept going.

"I summon Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu said. Talon jumped out with 1500atk points. "I'm also going to activate Flight of Dragon. This allows me to summon all dragons in my hand to the field. I only need one. Rise, Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Igneel soared out to the field with all 2500atk points. However, when both dragons roared, the pain in all of them grew stronger and Natsu felt the feeling he felt when Igneel faced Metalicana. That wasn't going to stop him. "I use Igneel's ability. By sacrificing Talon, he gains all his attack points." Igneel absorbed Talon's power and his attack points went up to 4000. "Igneel, attack now!"

"Not so fast. I activate Elite Defense!" Laxus said. "With this trap, Heavledge's attack points go up to match Igneel's, but neither can be destroyed." Heavledge's power returned to normal. Both dragons unleashed fire and lightning and the two collided, but when they did, it created a giant ball of light and shockwaves being shot out. Then, the light shot into the air and literally blew the ceiling off and something was formed.

"What is that?" Natsu said as all of them could not believe what was in front of them. It looked like another dragon as long and large as a river with large wings, but it was a rainbow light.

"Is that another dragon?" Lucy said.

"Yes, but where did it come from? Natsu or Laxus didn't summon it." Erza said. Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel seemed to have been connected as the pain in their arms intensified and their arms started to glow. Natsu and Laxus were blown back from the force as the dragon flew up into the sky. The dragon unleashed a roar through the whole city before it completely vanished.

"That was weird." Gray said, but they heard Wendy wince in pain. They also heard Gajeel groan as well.

"Laxus!" Freed called out.

"Are you alright?" Bickslow said, but Laxus held his right arm.

"It burns!" Natsu said. He looked down on his arm and saw a glowing red dragon mark on his right arm. "Where did this come from?"

"So it's not just me." Laxus said. Natsu saw Laxus had a mark too, but it was yellow. Wendy and Gajeel did as well with them being blue and grey.

"What's going on? What are these marks?" Natsu said.

…

Jellal

"I think we found what we were looking for." Ultear said as she and the others were able to see everything. She looked over at the readings they had. "These readings are off the charts." Jellal turned the screen into a split screen and saw a picture of all four of them with the marks on their arms.

"Four of them are already together." Meldy said.

'The mighty beast has returned once again.' Jellal thought.


	6. Cobra Dragon

"Natsu, are you home?" Lucy asked. She with Gray, Erza, and Wendy were outside Natsu's door. Natsu opened it up to see all of them there. "Hey! Is that mark still on your arm?"

"Yeah." Natsu said as he showed the red dragon shape mark on his arm. Ever since his duel with Laxus was interrupted by a mysterious dragon, he got this strange mark on his arm and so did Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel. "I tried everything I could to get this off, but it's like a permanent tattoo."

"I know. Mine won't go away either." Wendy said.

"This is too weird. What are those marks and what the heck was that giant dragon we saw?" Lucy said. Gray and Erza looked at each other and the two of them nodded with them heading out.

"Where are you two going?" Natsu asked.

"We're going to see Gajeel and Laxus." Erza said. "We need to figure this out. Natsu, try not to do anything crazy until we get a lead as to what that mark is."

"That's easier said than done." Gray said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Natsu said, but the two just ignored him and kept walking. Instead of just sitting around his home, Natsu and the girls headed out.

"Let's look over what we know." Lucy said as she tried to figure all this out. "That dragon appeared when Igneel and Heavledge collided. When it showed up, those marks appeared on your arms. So what does it mean?"

"What I like to know is why we were given these marks." Wendy said.

"This is too much thinking to my liking." Natsu said. "If I'm going to do all this thinking, I'm going to need food. Let's go to this neat restaurant. I know a shortcut!" Natsu dived into an alleyway.

"Natsu, come back here!" Lucy said as she and Wendy went after him. Natsu took turns in alleyways with the girls trying to stay close to him. However, they ended up in what looked like an abandon arcade. "Nice shortcut."

"Guess I made a wrong turn somewhere." Natsu said. "Oh well. Maybe there's some great food in here." He went on inside with the girls and the place looked creepy.

"I don't like it here." Wendy said as she was scared.

"Yeah. Natsu, let's just get out of here." Lucy said, but they heard the door close. They looked behind them and saw a guy with a blonde Mohawk in a tracksuit.

"You little kids shouldn't be here."

"Who are you?" Natsu said.

"The name's Racer and this is our territory."

"Our?" Lucy questioned. Soon the lights came on and they were met with four other people. Two girls, one with white hair and a feathery dress, the other with short purple hair in a green dress. The other was a large man with orange puffy hair. The last was another man with long hair that was part black and part white with a braid in it.

"Um…sorry to bother you. We just took a wrong turn somewhere." Lucy said. "If you be kind enough to open the door, we'll be on our way."

"What's the matter? You don't like to have fun?" Racer said. "Hey, Midnight, what should we do with these guys."

"I'm not exactly sure." Midnight said as he fiddled with his braid. "Any ideas? Hoteye? Angel?"

"They wondered into our territory. They have to pay the price for it." Angel said.

"Surely we can let this slide in the name of love." Hoteye said.

"Love has nothing to do with this." Angel said.

"Midnight? Racer? Hoteye? Angel? I've heard of them before." Wendy said. "They're part of a punk group known as the Oracion Seis."

"Kinana, do you have any ideas?" Midnight asked.

"Um…I'm with Hoteye. Cant' we just let them go. It sounds like they didn't mean to be here." Kinana said.

"Seriously, you and Hoteye need to toughen up. Grow some backbone." Angel said.

"What's all the ruckus about?" All of them looked up on the second floor and saw a guy with maroon hair. He wore a dark purple shirt with red leather pants.

"Sorry, Cobra. Didn't mean to wake you up." Angel said with sarcasm. "We were just trying to figure out what to do with some uninvited guests."

"You guys want trouble? I'll give you trouble." Natsu said as he was ready to rumble, but Lucy and Wendy were trying to stop him.

"No, Natsu! We've got to go!" Lucy said. As Natsu was flailing his arms around, Cobra saw the mark on Natsu's arm.

"Just let them leave." Cobra said.

"Even you?" Midnight questioned.

"They've got nothing to do with us and they're just wasting our time." Cobra said as he reached over for a white coat. As he placed it on, Natsu was able to spot a purple dragon mark right on his arm.

"Alright. You guys got lucky. So get out!" Racer said as all three of them were shoved out the door.

"This is our turf. Remember that the next time you swing by." Angel said.

"Got it. Let's get out of here!" Lucy said as she grabbed Wendy and Natsu and ran out of there. Natsu kept looking back and thought about what he saw on Cobra.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Wendy ask.

"Didn't you guys see it? That one guy they called Cobra, he had a mark on his arm too." Natsu said. "Maybe he knows what these marks mean."

…

Levy

Levy just finished doing herself some shopping. She carried the bags and saw Gajeel was there with his motorcycle. She went over to speak with him as Gajeel just sat there and stared at the mark on his arm.

"Gajeel, hi!" Levy said. "What are you doing here?" Gajeel just ignored her and kept his focus on his arm. "When did you get a tattoo? I hope it's only temporary." He still continued to ignore her and it was getting on her nerves. "Hey! I don't like being ignored."

"Then go bug someone else." Gajeel said. "You've always been buzzing around like the bug you are." Gajeel placed his helmet on and was ready to drive off. "I don't like to spend my times with nuisances. I've got more important things to do." He started up his bike and drove off. Levy felt hurt from Gajeel saying that for all Levy has ever done since she met Gajeel was being nice. She never admitted this to anyone, but she actually had feelings for him.

"Fine. Be that way." Levy said as she tried to hold back her tears as she ran off. Gajeel was just driving around. He wanted to know more about the mark on his arm and couldn't deal with distractions. Gajeel someone pull in front of him and got him to stop. Both of them took off their helmets and he saw it was Gray.

"What do you want?" Gajeel asked.

"That was a little harsh on what you said to Levy." Gray said.

"You came out here to give me a lecture?" Gajeel said.

"No, but you are going to apologize. We want the same as you. Natsu and the others want to know what's the deal with that mark on your arm." Gray said.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I want to work with Salamander?" Gajeel said.

"It might be the only way to get answers." Gray said. Gajeel wanted answers, but did that mean he had to work with his least favorite person.

…

The Guild

Erza already found Laxus and he was talking to his grandfather. Laxus showed the mark to Makarov, but it seemed that even he didn't know any better.

"That's quite the tattoo you got." Makarov said.

"It's not a tattoo. You must have saw the dragon the other night too. It was hard to miss." Laxus said. "My arm started to hurt and the next thing I knew was that this mark was on my arm."

"Master, this mark is also on Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel. What does any of this mean?" Erza said.

"I wish I knew, but I don't." Makarov said.

"If even you don't know, where are we going to get answers?" Erza said. That's when Laxus' phone went off and he got a mysterious message.

"This is strange." Laxus said. "Meet me at the bridge over the river by Waver Street at dusk. Sign, Anonymous."

"Do you think it's a challenge?" Erza said.

"Only one way to find out." Laxus said.

…..

Natsu

Natsu hanged back in the alley with the Oracion Seis' little hideout. He tried to stay hidden if any of them showed up. Wendy and Lucy were with him as well.

"Natsu, why are we doing this?" Lucy asked.

"That Cobra guy has the same mark on his arm as the rest of us." Natsu said. "This could be the chance we've been waiting for."

"But what are you going to do? I don't think he'll just give us answers." Wendy said. Natsu just held up his arm to keep them back as he saw Cobra come out.

"Cobra!" Cobra looked behind him and saw Kinana.

"What is it?" Cobra said.

"Where are you going exactly?" Kinana said.

"I'm just going for a walk is all. If you're going to ask if you can come, forget it." Cobra said. Cobra just left it at that and just kept walking. Natsu and the girls stayed out of sight until he passed them. Natsu carefully walked out as he tried to follow him. Cobra seemed to have known that he was being followed and started running, but Natsu went after him.

…

Cobra

Cobra kept running and running to try and shake Natsu. He made over a bridge and decided enough was enough.

"That's it! Quit following me!" Cobra called out as he turned to face Natsu. "What do you want?"

"What I want is answers." Natsu said. "I saw the mark on your arm." When he mentioned it, Cobra reached grabbed his right arm. "I want to know what this mark is. If you don't know, maybe we can help each other."

"I don't want your help. I don't know who you are, what this mark means, and I frankly don't care." Cobra said. "Now get out of my face before I make you."

"You want a piece of me? Bring it." Natsu said as he placed his duel disk.

"You're a stubborn one." Cobra said as he reached for his purple duel disk and placed it on him. The two activated their duel disks and got ready.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said. Meanwhile, Lucy and Wendy were about to see the duel happen.

"Lucy! Wendy!" Both of them saw Erza and Laxus arrived and it would appear that Gray and Gajeel arrived as well.

"What are all of you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We met earlier and Laxus and Gajeel got a mysterious message to meet here." Gray said. "What's Natsu doing?"

"About to duel. That guy he's dueling is named Cobra and is part of this group called the Oracion Seis. Apparently, he has a mark on his arm too." Lucy said.

"He's got a mark too?!" Erza said.

"This should be interesting." Gajeel said.

"But what if that dragon appears again?" Wendy said. They'll find out soon enough. Natsu looked at the cards he drew and was glad.

'Nice. I've got Brilliant Flame and Burst Fist. If I use these with Iron Fist, I'll deal tons of damage.' Natsu thought.

"I'll start. I'll activate my Thought Listener spell." Cobra said. "This spell will allow me to see all the cards in your hand as long as it stays on the field." Images of Natsu's hand appeared over him. "Nice cards."

"No fair! Can he really do that?" Lucy said.

"Now he'll know what Natsu does before he even does it." Erza said.

"I'm also going to activate Poisonous Touch." Cobra said. "By paying 1000LP, I can select two random cards and send them to the graveyard, but since I can see your cards, it won't be random. I select those two spells."

"No." Natsu said and he had no choice, but to get rid of them as Cobra's points dropped to 3000.

"I'm not done. I summon Cubellios in defense mode." Cobra said as a purple snake with wings came on the field with 1600def points. "I place a face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Natsu said as he drew his next card, but Cobra could see that too.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn." Cobra said. "I'm sure it'll go nice with your Iron Fist, Winger, and that Dragon Calling trap."

"This isn't fair. How's Natsu suppose to fight back if he knows what Natsu's going to do." Wendy said.

"I'm not letting that stop me." Natsu said. "I summon Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Sword Horn came on the field with 1200atk points. "I've got to get rid of his Thought Listener. I use Sword Horn's ability to destroy one spell or trap on the field. Thought Listener is toasted." Sword Horn went to ram its head against the spell. He made contact and caused an explosion. "Yes!"

"What are you celebrating about?" Cobra said. The smoke cleared away and showed his spell was still there.

"How is it still there?" Natsu said.

"It's because I activated my Duplicate Decoy." Cobra said. "This trap saves a card from being destroyed as long as I have an exact copy in my hand."

"So that means….you have a second Thought Listener in your hand?" Natsu said.

"That's right. It's my ace in the hold." Cobra said. "You aren't the first to try and get rid of my card and you won't be the last. Anything else you like to try that I won't see coming."

"I'll just place a face-down, even though you know what it is." Natsu said.

"My move." Cobra said. "I summon Twin Headed Snake." A snake with two heads came up with 1400atk points. "I'll also switch Cubellios in attack mode." Cubellios stood up with 1200atk points. "Twin Headed Snake, attack his Sword Horn!" Both snakes stretched out and bit Sword Horn and took him out with Natsu's life points dropping to 3800. "Cubellios, your turn." Cubellios breathed out a cloud of poison that got to Natsu and his life points dropped to 2600. "That should end my turn."

"Here goes!" Natsu said as he drew Talon. "I activate my Dragon Calling trap. This trap allows me to take any two cards from my deck as long as they have Dragon in their name." He drew the two cards. One was Igneel and the other was a spell.

"I see what you're up to." Cobra said.

"Do you? I'm activating Birth of Dragons." Natsu said. "This spell allows me to summon a dragon as long as I discard monsters whose level equals or is greater than his. I'll send my Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Winger to the grave and bring out Fire Dragon Igneel!" Igneel flew out on the field with all 2500atk points. "Igneeel, attack that wing snake!" Igneel breathed out fire and destroyed Cubellios and Cobra's life points dropped to 1700. "I think that will end my turn. Cobra, make the right decision and come with us. We can find answers together. If these marks mean anything, I bet this means we're meant to be friends."

"Friends? Never!" Cobra said as he drew his next card. "Thanks to Twin Headed Serpent's ability, I can use it as two monsters as a sacrifice. So I release him and summon Cuberin the Poison Dragon!" A purple dragon with his wings attacked to his claws and large red eyes and has 2600atk points.

"So he has a dragon too." Natsu said.

"I activate Cuberin's ability. Once a turn, he can drain 500 of your monsters' attack points." Cobra said. Cuberin unleashed poison and Igneel's attack points dropped to 2000. "I'm also going to activate Lethal Poison. Thanks to this, a monster with Poison in its name has its attack points doubled." Cuberin's attack points rose up to 5200.

"Oh no!" Natsu said.

"Cuberin, attack and wipe him out with **Poison Breath Decade**!" Cobra said. Cuberin shot out volumes of poison and blasted Igneel. Natsu was blown back from the attack as he lost all of his life points.

"He lost!" All of them said.

"No way. I can't believe I lost." Natsu said. He looked up and saw Cobra leaving. "Wait."

"Natsu's your name right?" Cobra said. "I don't know what your deal is, but leave me out of it." Cobra left things at that. The others ran up to Natsu.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Darn it. I thought this was a chance to gain answers and I blew it." Natsu said.

"Excuse me." All of them looked behind them and they were all saw Ultear.

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked.

"My name is Ultear Milkovich. I was the one who called all of you here. If you want answers as to what those marks are, you'll come with me."

To Be Continued…


	7. The Legend of the Dragons

Down in a darkened area with a large table sat four characters. All four of them were in dark clothing. One had yellow linings, another in blue linings, one had green linings, and the one at the end had purple.

"Our time draws near." The one on the end said and he sounded like an old man. "The time for darkness to rise and our lords to take control of this world."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Patience. There's still the threat of the dragons."

"It is time for those endangered species to become erased from this world and vanish into the wind."

"Not yet. We must gather a few more recruits, but our time is at hand."

…

Natsu

Ever since Ultear called for Natsu and the others, she said that she held the answers they were looking for about their marks. All four of them were placed in a fancy car with Ultear and they were being driven away. All of them were a little anxious about where they were going.

"This is nuts. We're not even in Magnolia anymore." Gajeel said.

"Where are we going exactly?" Wendy said.

"There's no reason for any of you to be worked up." Ultear said. "We're simply heading towards the home of my boss."

"You sure this jelly guy has answers for us." Natsu said.

"Yes and his name is Jellal." Ultear said. What none of them were aware of what was in the trunk of the car was Lucy, Gray, and Erza with it being a hard ride for them.

"This is ridiculous. Why are we riding back here?" Gray said.

"Don't ask me. This is Erza's idea." Lucy said.

"I don't' remember asking you two to come along." Erza said. "It's just that I have to do this."

…

Flashback

"Hold on. Are you serious?" Natsu said after just being told that they can find answers about their marks. "How?"

"Here." Ultear said as she handed them her card. "I represent a powerful man named Jellal Fernandes." Hearing that name spark something inside Erza. "He would very much like to see you, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and Laxus Dreyar."

"How do you know our names?" Laxus said.

"Excuse me, but did you say Jellal Fernandes." Erza said. "I would very much appreciate it if you take me to see him."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Ultear said as she pushed her with Lucy and Gray away. "He only asked for these four. The three of you must go."

"I see." Erza said as she walked away with Lucy and Gray following. When she saw no one was looking, she opened up the trunk of the car and got inside.

"Erza!" Lucy said.

"What are you two doing?" Gray said.

"I have to see him." Erza said. The two tried to talk her out of it, but they saw the others were about to come, the two of them jumped inside.

End of Flashback

….

"Erza, why is this such a big deal?" Gray asked, but Erza refused to answer. The car drove up to a fabulous mansion. The gates opened up and the car pulled up with Jellal and Meldy waiting for them. The car opened up with all five of them stepping out.

"Welcome." Jellal said as he shook each of their hands. "My name is Jellal. It's a pleasure to meet each one of you. You've already met Ultear who is my assistant and this is Meldy, my secretary."

"So what's this all about? Do you really know what these marks on our arms are?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, actually, but this is of great importance." Jellal said. "Let us talk about this inside. I would like to show each of you something." Before any of them could do anything, they all heard some sort of noise.

"Gray, watch your hands!" Lucy said.

"There's barely any room in here." Gray said.

"Quiet." Erza said.

"I think we have a few stowaways." Meldy said. She opened up the trunk and all three of them fell out….or rather the girls fell on Gray.

"I thought I told you three you couldn't come." Ultear said.

"You mean…this isn't the mall?" Lucy lied to try and avoid trouble, but she knew that was bad.

"Get off." Gray said. Jellal looked and spotted Erza.

"Erza, is that you?" Jellal asked. Erza spotted him and stood up.

"Hello, Jellal." Erza said.

"Hold up. You two know each other?" Lucy said.

"Yes. We're old friends back when we were children." Erza said. "When I heard your name, I felt like I had to come over and see you."

"I'm actually glad you did." Jellal said. "Ultear, it's fine that they are here. From what I heard, Erza is a good friend of Natsu and Wendy as well."

"Jellal,we really should get down to business." Meldy said.

"You're right." Jellal said. "All of you come with me. You'll find the truth inside." Wanting those answers, everyone followed Jellal inside his mansion. "Let me be clear about something. I happen to be 542nd direct descendent to a royal king."

"You royalty?! So you're a prince or something?" Gajeel said.

"That's right. I'm telling you that because my ancestor had a role in what I'm about to tell you." Jellal said as he led them all to an elevator. He opened a hidden number keyboard and input a code. The elevator opened up and all of them stepped inside and headed straight down.

"Whoever's hand that is better move it." Lucy said.

"Lucy, that's your own hand." Laxus said. The elevator opened up and were inside a pathway.

"Where is he taking us?" Gray said.

"Just trust him, Gray. Jellal might be a little mysterious, but he's a good man." Erza said.

"Erza, was this guy your boyfriend or something?" Lucy asked and it seemed like Erza's body almost went stiff.

"No! Of course not!" Erza said.

"Then why is your face turning as red as your hair?" Lucy taunted, but the look Erza gave her got her to shut up. Jellal led them all to a large doorway.

"Behind this doorway lies all your answers…as well as your legacy." Jellal said. He opened the door and all of them saw something unbelievable. The area looked like the night sky with a dragon designed archway and behind it lied a giant staircase.

"What is this?" Natsu said. It was then that all of their marks started to glow and all of them could feel some sort of energy coming from them.

"What you're looking at is the Dragon Stairway." Jellal said.

"Dragon Stairway?" Laxus questioned.

"It's an ancient staircase designed by a tribe over thousands of years ago that is now considered extinct." Ultear said.

"What I'm about to tell you all is a story that involves a battle as old as time." Jellal said. "A battle between the forces of light and the forces of darkness. Long ago, a great evil from the underworld once sought out to control our world and destroy all of humanity."

"Great evil? Underworld? This is all obviously some sort of joke." Gray said.

"It's no joke. You be wise to hear this." Meldy said.

"Yes. This darkness spread across the land where souls were lost and many people have suffered." Jellal said. "In order to vanquish this darkness, my ancestor and his people seek guidance from the stars and their prayers were answered. What arrived was the rainbow dragon: Quataru."

"Rainbow dragon?!" All of them said as they remembered the dragon they all saw the other night.

"That's right. The dragon you all saw that night is the very same dragon." Ultear said.

"Quataru fought back this evil and helped save the world." Jellal said. "In order to do so, he brought to life seven mystic and powerful dragons."

"Wait just a minute. This story you're telling us doesn't explain what any of this has to do with us." Gajeel said. "Would you get to the point already before I leave?"

"Stop interrupting and you'll get your answers." Meldy said.

"You see, Quatarur lent his power to us humans for the dragons were stronger knowing they had a human alliance." Jellal said. "Sort of like how you all use your duel monsters in your duels. The dragons chose their human partners and they were all branded with marks of the dragon. The same marks the four of you have."

"These things?" Natsu questioned as they all looked at their marks.

"That's right." Jellal said. "The dragons were victorious in their battle and sealed the darkness away. As thanks for aiding them in their time of need, the people created the Dragon Stairway for if the time came that they need the dragon's power again, they could seek its guidance. However, though the darkness was sealed away, it wasn't lost forever. Knowing that the darkness would once again return, the dragons continued to give their power to people. Those with the marks are the chosen ones."

"You mean us?" Laxus said.

"Why us? We don't even know what these dragons are." Wendy said.

"You do. You four are actually holding them in your decks." Ultear said.

"Our decks?" Natsu said. "Do you mean my Igneel?"

"Yes. So are Metalicana, Heavledge, and Grandine." Jellal said. "Those are four of the seven dragons that fought alongside Quataru. It wasn't by chance that all of you have those dragons. It was fate. For you see, the darkness is returning once again and you all are meant to stop it."

"Is he saying Natsu and the others are meant to save the world?" Lucy asked.

"Come on. Joke's over and it's not funny." Gray said as a few of them were still thinking this wasn't true at all. Erza on the other hand was leaning towards it.

"Jellal, are you serious?" Erza said.

"There's no way any of this is true." Laxus said.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in and hard for all of you to believe, but everything I am telling you is true." Jellal said.

"Hang on for a minute. Does this mean that Cobra guy is one of us too?" Natsu said.

"What's that? Are you saying you saw the fifth, Natsu?" Jellal said.

"Yeah. He had a purple mark on his arm like the rest of us and he did had a dragon on him." Natsu said.

"I see." Jellal said. "If there are already five of you found out, that's good."

"There must be some mistake. I'm no superhero or anything like that." Wendy said. "I get too nervous to actually duel right."

"There is no mistake." Jellal said. "The dragons are lending their power to all of you. Each of you were chosen to face the threat that is to come."

"So let me see if I have this alright." Laxus said. "An evil from thousands of years ago is seeking to destroy our world and our dragon cards, that apparently existed around the same time, are saying we have to be the ones to save it?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Meldy said.

"So we're meant to save the world." Natsu said.

"I know this is not something all of you asked for. I know this is all sudden, but the world needs you. If Quataru has revealed himself, that means the darkness is starting to return." Jellal said. "You are the chosen ones. You are the dragons. If this Cobra truly holds the same mark and one of the dragons, you must convince him to join us." They all sought out answers to what the marks were and they found them, but it was nothing like what they were expecting. All of a sudden they're being told that they need to save the world from some coming darkness. Now they all have a new question. Are they ready for what is about to come.

…

Levy

It became dark outside and Levy was out on her own. She was on her way home, but she still seemed really upset with what Gajeel said to her. All she wanted was to get close to him and help him if needed it. He didn't need to be a jerk about it. Levy kept walking, but stopped when she felt she was being followed. She looked back and saw two cloaked figures.

"So is she the one we're after?"

"It is our leader said."

"What's going on?" Levy asked as she was backing away.

"Such a small flower she is." She looked behind her and saw there was another. "Wondering down a path that is bound to have her end up in a world of darkness."

"Who are you people? What do you want?" Levy asked.

"There's no reason to be afraid." Levy looked behind the third one and saw the leader of this group came out from the shadows. "There's no reason to be afraid. We just like it if you came with us." Levy had no idea what was going on, but she could tell that it wasn't going to be good.


	8. The Dragon and the Snake Pt1

A whole lot has happened in such a short amount of time. Natsu and the others hear that they were selected by their dragons to face some coming darkness and save the world. At the moment, all four of them were just sitting around the guild and thought about everything Jellal has told them.

"What's with them?" Lisanna asked.

"Not sure. They've been just sitting there for hours." Cana said.

"Hey, man up. Don't sulk around like babies. What's bothering you guys?" Elfman said, but that didn't get a reaction out of any of them. Only Erza, Lucy, and Gray knew what was going on with them, but they never told anyone.

"That's it." Gajeel said as he got up. "Why are even thinking about this? There's no way any of that nonsense that Jellal guy told us is true, is there?"

"I don't believe it myself, but when you stop to think about it, whatever reason could there be." Wendy said. "That dragon showed up out of nowhere and so did these marks."

"I'm with Gajeel." Laxus said. "So what if some mystic force chose me? No one tells me how to run my life." Laxus and Gajeel were in denial about all of this and just wanted things to be the way they were.

"It looks like Gajeel and Laxus are going to be hard to convince." Erza said.

"Erza, even you believe all of that?" Gray said.

"You don't?" Lucy said. "What other reason could there be?"

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Gray said. "You know, Levy's into all this ancient stuff whether it's real or just legends. Maybe she might know a thing or two about this. Let's ask her."

"Good idea." Lucy said. She looked around, but didn't see her. "Mira, do you know where Levy is?"

"Levy? She hasn't come in yet." Mirajane said.

"I wonder where she could be." Lucy said. Natsu hasn't said a single word about what he thought about all this. No one could tell if he actually believed all of it or not.

"Natsu, what do you think about all this?" Wendy asked, but he wasn't answering.

'Are we really suppose to save the world?' Natsu thought. 'Are we connected by these marks on our arms? Also, what about that Cobra guy. He has a mark on his arm too. What would he think about all this?'

…

Oracion Seis

Cobra was just resting against a couch. He looked up at his arm and unrolled his sleeve to look at the mark on his arm. Ever since he ran across Natsu, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

'What's the deal with this mark and why did that other guy have one?' Cobra thought. He looked over and saw Kinana standing near him. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering if you're okay. You've been quiet lately." Kinana said.

"Why are you so concerned with what goes on with me?" Cobra asked, but Kinana couldn't bring herself to answer that.

"Hey you two, get in here." Racer said. Both of them walked into the next room where all the others were and were watching the news.

"So what's this about?" Cobra asked.

"That." Midnight said. He pointed to the news on a television. It was about a deck being displayed at the museum and every card was an ultra-rare card. "What is to be considered the most powerful deck ever is going on display, but it's going to be ours instead."

"Surely if we just ask nicely, they'll let us see it." Hoteye said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really belong here." Angel said.

"Leave it alone, Angel. We each seek to gain power." Midnight said. "Hoteye wishes to gain some money and power to help provide for his family. He's free to do whatever he wants."

"Let's just stay focus on the deck." Racer said. "What's the plan?"

"We strike tonight." Midnight said. "Kinana isn't much of a duelist, so we each shall get at least eight cards from that deck."

"Sounds good to me." Cobra said and left the room. "Scoring some sweet cards like that will be awesome." Just then, Natsu's voice echoed in Cobra's head.

" _I think we're meant to be friends."_

"And get that Natsu out of my head. Why can't I forget about him?" Cobra said.

"Cobra." He looked behind him to see Kinana again and she seemed really worried. "You're not seriously going through with this, are you?"

"What if I am?" Cobra asked.

"What if you get caught and arrested….Erik." Kinana said and that pulled a trigger.

"Shut it! You know we don't call each other by our real names here." Cobra said. "You're the only exception since you claimed you never wanted a different name."

"You can't blame her. She sounds like a big fan of yours." Cobra looked behind Kinana and saw Angel. "Be honest, is there something you like to tell us, Kinana. Perhaps someone you find charming."

"What's the matter, Angel? You jealous?" Cobra asked.

"Don't flatter yourself." Angel said as she looked disgusted.

"Then maybe you should mind your own business. That goes for you too, Kinana." Cobra said as he turned his back to them and kept walking. Kinana seemed upset and just ran out.

"I'm not sure I like this." Angel said. "I'm starting to think we should keep Kinana on a shorter leash."

"There's no need to worry." Midnight said as he came out from behind Angel. "Kinana knows what will happen if she goes against us. It will be her choice in the end. She either stays with us or face the consequences."

"What about Cobra?" Angel said, but even Midnight didn't know what to think about that.

…

The Guild

"Let's go you idiot. The sun is starting to set and let's get some dinner." Gray offered as he and the others were about to head home. "Unless you decide to eat like a pig." That didn't even get a rise out of Natsu.

"Wow. He must be really thinking about this. He didn't even react." Lucy said.

"Help!" All of them looked ahead and snapped Natsu back to reality. They all looked and saw Kinana.

"You're that girl from before. You're with the Oracion Seis." Lucy said. "What are you doing here?"

"You! You're Natsu, right?" Kinana said.

"Yeah. Why?" Natsu said.

"It's Erik. Erik is in trouble." Kinana said.

"Who's Erik?" Natsu asked.

"That's Cobra's real name." Kinana said. "He and the others are planning to break into the museum tonight and steal that deck with the ultra-rare cards."

"So why are you telling us? Go to the police." Gray said.

"No. They'll arrest Erik with the rest of them." Kinana said. "I don't want to see that happen to him. I'm asking you because you seemed to have had some sort of impact on him."

"It sounds like you really care about him." Erza said.

"I do." Kinana said. "The whole reason I became part of the Oracion Seis was so I can get close to him, but I can't just let this happen. He's not a bad person, I know it. I'm worried what might happen to him. Please, you've got to do something." Natsu didn't need to hear another word as he ran off.

"Natsu, come back!" Erza called out, but he ignored her. Natsu may not know much about this whole saving the world deal or Erik for that matter, but he can't just ignore someone who needs help.

…..

The Museum

Clouds rolled in and blocked the moonlight. The other members of the Oracion Seis hopped over the fence as they were about to make their move.

"It's as good as ours." Midnight said.

"Wait." Hoteye said as he saw through the shadows and saw someone was getting in their way.

"Who's there?" Midnight said. The clouds cleared away and showed it was Natsu.

"I'm the guy that's gonna stop you." Natsu said.

"I remember you from the other day." Midnight said.

"I knew we shouldn't have just let him go. What do you want now?" Angel said.

"I'm not here for you losers. I'm here for you Cobra." Natsu said.

"Me? Why do you keep following me around? What do you want from me?" Cobra said.

"Listen, there's something big going on and you and I need to work together to stop it." Natsu said. "The fate of the world depends on it."

"Is this guy nuts? What is he even talking about?" Racer said.

"Cobra, you don't need to do this." Natsu said. "These marks on our arms connect us. You're meant for something greater. These marks mean something, but I personally think they mean we're meant to be friends. That's why I can't let you step into that museum and steal that deck."

"You think just because you and I have some marks on our arms, we're meant to be friends?" Cobra said. "You don't know anything about me. So why would you do something like this? Are you trying to gain something?"

"I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing this Kinana." Natsu said and that was a surprise to Cobra. "She cares deeply about you. She doesn't want you to throw your life away. She believes you're better than this. So prove her right. Make the right decision….Erik!" Another shocker to Cobra as he wondered how he knew his real name.

"I knew Kinana would end up betraying us." Angel said as she stepped forward. "Since you boys aren't smart enough to get him out of the way, I'll have to do it myself."

"Lovely little speech. Now move out of our way or else." Midnight said.

"Not a chance. I may have came for Erik, but I'm still stopping you guys." Natsu said.

"Fool. Angel, let's teach him a lesson." Midnight said as he stepped forward as well.

"Bring it. I'll take on all of you if I have to." Natsu said.

"Anyone else would like to join?" Midnight asked.

"If you're in, there's no reason for me to join." Racer said.

"Our opposition speaks for the love of another. I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing." Hoteye said. Cobra was different. He thought about Kinana and how she would do this for him and Natsu was actually reaching out to him in friendship. Cobra walked over to Natsu's side.

"Cobra, what are you doing?" Angel said.

"Actually, it's going to be two-on-two." Cobra said.

"Seriously?" Natsu said.

"Don't get the wrong idea. This doesn't mean we're friends." Cobra said. "It's just….if you're saying we have to work together, this will be a good way to see it."

"Fool." Angel said as she placed her duel disk on. "Once we're done with you two, Kinana is next."

"I hope you two are ready to go down hard." Midnight said as he placed his duel disk on.

"Well the only ones going down tonight are you." Natsu said as he placed his duel disk on and Cobra did the same. That was just about when Lucy and the others showed up.

"There they are!" Gray said.

"It looks like a tag duel." Wendy said.

"Why's Natsu working with Cobra?" Lucy said.

"Here's how this duel will work." Midnight said. "Both sides will share their field and life points. Also, no one can attack until everyone takes one turn. So let's begin." All four of them were ready to start as both sides shared 4000LP.

"Ladies first." Angel said as she drew her first card. "I pay 400LP so I can summon Shamsiel, Angel of Sunlight." Her life points dropped to 3600 and a giant angel with a pompadour and looked like a moving statue came out with 2000atk points.

"How did she summon a level five monster on her first turn?" Natsu asked.

"That's the power of Angel's deck." Cobra said. "She can just trade away life points to summon those things. The stronger the angel, the more points she gives up. However, there's one flaw. When those things are destroyed, she has to lose those life points again."

"I'll take care of that later." Angel said. "I place one face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Natsu said. "I summon Fire Dragon Talon in attack mode." Talon jumped on the field with 1500atk points. "Since I'm not allowed to attack, I'll just end my turn there."

"That's it? You'll have to do better." Midnight said as he took his turn. "I activate Invisible Scythe. This spell allows me to look through my opponent's deck and select one card. All copies of that card are sent to the graveyard, but I already know which one to choose. Your Thought Listener, Cobra." All three copies came out and he had no choice, but to get rid of them.

"That's card is how he took on Natsu." Erza said. "Without it, this might not be as easy for him."

"They're a gang and that Midnight seems like the leader." Wendy said. "He must know all their strategies."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Midnight said.

"My turn!" Cobra said. "I summon Twin Headed Snake." His double head snake rose on the field and had 1400atk points. "I'm also going to activate Venom Value. When I have a reptile on the field, I can destroy one monster on the field. Say goodbye to jumbo!" His snake leaped towards Shamsiel and bit down on him. The poison spread until he was destroyed. "That means you have to lose life points again." Their life points dropped down to 3200. "I place one face-down and that's that."

"You can't keep a powerful angel down." Angel said as she took her next turn. "I summon Angel's Messenger!" A small round creature with teeth came up 0atk points. "Next, I'm going to activate his ability which allows me to take one angel from my deck and place it in my hand. Barakiel will do. I'm also going to activate Angel's Promotion. My trap card allows me to exchange one angel on my field for one in my graveyard." Her messenger changed into Shamsiel. "Shamsiel, attack that hothead." Shamsiel stomped down on Talon and their life points dropped to 3500. "I'm also going to activate Shamsiel's ability. He can destroy one monster and you lose life points equal to half of their attack points." Two pigs came out of his hair unleashed a bright light that destroyed the snake. Cobra and Natsu were blown back as their life points dropped to 2800.

"I've seen old folk hit harder than that." Natsu said.

"Trying to act tough isn't going to help." Angel said.

"You're about to see why no one ever messes with the Oracion Seis." Midnight said. Can two duelists who don't even know each other truly win this duel?

To Be Continued….


	9. The Dragon and The Snake Pt2

Natsu went at another attempt to reach for Cobra and it worked for the two of them are dueling against Midnight and Angel in front of the museum. Midnight and Angel had 3200atk points and had Angel's Shamsiel at 2000atk points. Cobra and Natsu were knocked down with both of them having 2800LP and they only have one face-down.

"You boys aren't doing so well." Angel said.

"And it's about to get worse. I activate my Distortion Shield trap." Midnight said and a invisible force moved around both him and Angel. "As long as this trap remains on the field, you won't be able to attack us directly."

"So we can't deal any direct damage?" Natsu said.

"That's what he just said." Cobra said. "That's Midnight's style. He tries to make it difficult to actually attack him."

"You guys are going to get schooled. No one can beat Midnight." Racer said.

"We'll see about that." Natsu said as he drew his next card. "I activate Reignited Soul. This spell allows me to bring back a level four or lower monster in my graveyard and it also gives him an extra 300atk points. Welcome back, Fire Dragon Talon!" Talon came on the field with his attack points rising to 1800. "Since there's a fire attribute monster on the field, I can special summon Fireball Dragon!" A fireball flew out to the field and turned into a dragon with 1300atk points. "The downside is that since he was special summoned, he loses 500atk points." The dragon's attack points dropped to 800.

"So why summon him?" Angel said.

"He's planning a tribute summoning." Midnight said.

"That's right. I sacrifice both my monsters and summon Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said. Both monsters were released and Igneel flew out on the field and had 2500atk points. "Igneel, roast that angel's wings with **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Igneel breathed out the flames and blasted Shamsiel. He was destroyed and Midnight/Angel's life points dropped to 2700.

"And since he was destroyed, you lose another 400LP." Cobra said. Angel felt pain as she glowed purple and the points dropped to 2300.

"I'll end my turn." Natsu said.

"My move!" Midnight said and he smiled at what he drew. "I activate Midnight Hour. With this spell, I can summon any dark attribute monster I want and I have just the one on the field. I summon Spiral Nightmare Menace!" A large and hideous monster rose on the field and had 2800atk points.

"Look at that thing!" Lucy said.

"Whatever it is, it's scary." Wendy said.

"Say goodbye to that lizard. Attack with **Compressed Nightmare Bomb**." Midnight said. The monster held up its arms and formed dark energy. It tossed it straight at Igneel and there wasn't anything Natsu could do.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap, Sound Wall!" Cobra said and the attack hit a soundwave. "By paying 400LP each time, I can prevent a monster from being destroyed until the end of the turn." He gave up those life points and they dropped to 2400.

"That won't stop you from taking damage." Midnight said as they both felt the shockwaves and their life points dropped further to 2100.

"Wow! I can't believe Cobra actually saved Natsu's monster!" Lucy said as all of the found that as a shocker.

"Again, don't get the wrong idea. I just don't like losing." Cobra said.

"Say whatever you like." Midnight said. "It's not going to help you in the slightest. I activate Darkened Midnight. Thanks to this spell, I can take any spell or trap I want and place it in my hand." The card popped out and he took it. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I'm up!" Cobra said. "I'm activating Shedding Skin. This spell allows one reptile in my graveyard to come back. I'm bringing back my Twin Headed Snake." His snake came back with 1400atk points. "Thanks to his special ability, I can use it as two monsters for this. I sacrifice my snake and summon Cuberin the Poison Dragon!" His snake was gone and his dragon flew out on the field with 2600atk points.

"I knew he was coming." Midnight said. "I activate Invisible Compress." Both dragons had something invisible coiled around them and had them trapped as it pressed down.

"What just happened?" Natsu said.

"That's the power of my trap." Midnight said. "It prevents both of your dragons from attacking or using their special abilities."

"They can't attack?!" Wendy said.

"Those dragons are their best chance of winning. How are they going to get out of this?" Gray said.

"I guess I have no other choice, but to end my turn." Cobra said.

"And since it is, Spiral Nightmare Menace's ability activates which takes away 1000atk points from a monster." Midnight said. "I'll go with Cuberin." The monster's nails grew out like tendrils and all of them saw horror and Cuberin seemed weakened as his power dropped to 1600.

"My turn!" Angel said as she drew her next card. "I give up 300LP so that I can summon Barakiel, Angel of Lightning!" An angel with three faces came on the field and had 1900atk points as Angel's life points dropped to 2000LP. "Those are life points I don't mind giving up because I play Angel's Blessing. This spell will restore the life points I lost from summoning my angels. With Barakiel and Shamsiel, that's 600." Her life points went back up to 2600. "Now for the fun. Barakiel, destroy Cuberin with **Light Oblivion**!" Barakiel unleashed a bright light that Cuberin got caught in and was destroyed with Cobra getting shoved down as their life points dropped to 1800. "Spiral Nightmare Menace, it's your turn against Igneel!" The monster tried again and was able to destroy Igneel this time and Natsu got shoved down as their life points dropped further to 1500. "I place one face-down and end my turn. Have you had enough?"

"Not even close!" Natsu said as he drew his next card. "I guess all I can do now is play defense, but this one is great for defense. I summon Scale Guard in defense mode." A dragon-like creature with large, thick, and dense scales rose on the field and had 1900def points. "Good luck trying to get through this guy because as long as he stays in defense mode, he has to be attacked twice. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Nice. That will buy them some time since Barakiel has the same amount of attack points as Scale Guard's defense points." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's going to matter." Gray said.

"Here goes." Midnight said as he drew his next card. "Since attacking will be pointless, I'll just place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Back to me." Cobra said. "Perfect! Just what I need. I activate Poison Splasher. This spell destroys the power spell and trap cards that are currently active on the field." Poison splashed out on Midnight's Distortion Shield and made it useless.

"So you can attack us directly now. What good will it do if you can't get pass our monsters?" Angel said.

"Wait and see. For now, I place one face-down and end my turn." Cobra said.

"That's it? You're pathetic." Angel said as she drew her next card. "I activate my trap: Angel's Rejection. To use this card, I must discard two cards with the same name. I'll discard my two Angel's Messengers. By doing that, you boys lose 300LP for each copy in the grave. Since there are three, you lose 900LP." Three balls of light were shot out blasted the both of them and the lost more of their life points as they dropped to 600.

"Bet you're regretting betraying us, Cobra." Racer said.

"It's going to get worse." Angel said. "I lose 1000LP so that I can summon Raguel, Angel of End Times." A new angel appeared with multiple heads blowing horns as Angel's life points dropped to 1600 and his attack points were 2600. "Next, I use Raguel's ability to destroy that scaly beast." Raguel blew the horns and destroyed Scale Guard.

"No! That was their last line of defense." Wendy said.

"It's all over and all the pain is coming your way, Cobra. Barakiel, attack and end this!" Angel said. Barakiel was going to attack and Cobra couldn't stop it.

"Not so fast. I activate Destructive Heat!" Natsu said and a wall of fire was formed between them. "I suppose I should thank you for destroying Scale Guard. When a monster is destroyed by a special ability, Destructive Heat prevents you from attacking with monsters that had more attack points. That means you can't attack this turn."

"You can't postpone the inevitable." Angel said. "Just in case you get any ideas, I activate Angel's Clearance. Now, even if my angels get destroyed, I won't suffer damage from their abilities. That means that I am clear to use Barakiel's ability. If I release him, I can look into your hand. I can select which card stays in your hand, which goes back at the top of your deck, and the rest go to the graveyard. Let's see what you got, hothead." She said as Barakiel was destroyed.

"She's talking to me, isn't she?" Natsu said and all of his cards were shown in his hand. He had Monster Reborn, Fire Dragon Winger, and a card called Forcing Help.

"This is bad. She's trying to prevent him summoning another monster." Lucy said. "They're almost left defenseless."

"Monster Reborn can stay and Forcing Help can go to the top of your deck. That means Fire Dragon Winger goes to the grave." Angel said.

"Darn it." Natsu said as he had to get rid of those cards.

"This has been fun, but it's time to end. Midnight, don't you agree?" Angel said.

"You're right. I activate my trap: Spiral Pain!" Midnight said. "This card is very powerful. Come my next turn, all cards on your field will be destroyed and you lose 700LP for each card destroyed. Not that it matters because you'll lose 700 points regardless and you only have 600."

"Say what?" Natsu said.

"All he needs to do is wait until his next turn." Cobra said. "Once that happens, that card will finish us."

"Not unless we pull out a miracle." Natsu said as he drew his next card.

"No matter how you look at it, it's the end." Midnight said. Natsu looked at the two spell cards in his hand and tried to figure something out.

'If I use Monster Reborn, I could bring back Igneel, but he doesn't have enough power to end this.' Natsu said. That's when an idea came into his head. "I've got an idea, but for it to work, we need to get rid of one of those monsters now. How can we do that?"

"You need one of them gone? Consider it done." Cobra said. "I activate play my Offering of the Snake King! By discarding one of my snakes, I can destroy one of your monsters. So I'll say goodbye to Hydra Snake and to that hideous angel." A giant snake rose up under Raguel and swallowed it whole.

"Why bother fighting? You can't win." Angel said.

"That's what you think." Natsu said. "I'm activating Monster Reborn."

"Bringing back Igneel or are you using Raguel?" Cobra asked.

"Neither. I'm bringing back Cuberin the Poison Dragon!" Natsu said and Cuberin rose baack on the field.

"You fool. You could have brought back a game changer, but you messed up." Midnight said.

"I don't think so. I'm doing this to show how strong Cobra and I are when we work together" Natsu said which seemed to have touched Cobra. "I activate Cuberin's special ability to take away 500 of Spiral Nightmare Menace's attack points." Cuberin breathed out the poison and the monster's points dropped to 2300. "Next, I'm activating Forcing Help. This spell allows me to take one monster in my graveyard and equip it onto another and it gains all of its abilities. The only catch is that they have to be the same type. I equip Igneel on Cuberin." Cuberin and Igneel joined together with Cuberin gaining his scales, wings, and claws.

"I don't get it. Why would he do that?" Racer said.

"Wait and see. First, Cuberin, destroy that fiend!" Natsu said. Cuberin unleashed a combined power of poison and fire with the monster destroyed and Midnight's points dropped to 1300.

"I still don't see why he used that Forcing Help." Wendy said.

"Because Forcing Help has more than one effect." Cobra said.

"That's right. Every card has more than one use." Natsu said. "By sending Igneel back to the graveyard, Cuberin can attack again." Igneel and Cuberin separated and he was ready to attack again.

"Attack with **Poison Breath Decade**!" Natsu and Cobra said. Cuberin unleashed the attack and blasted Angel and Midnight with both of them taken down.

"No way! They actually lost!" Racer said. Midnight and Angel got back up, but they could see that they lost.

"Let's get out of here." Midnight said as the four of them made a run for it.

"Let me know when you want beaten again." Natsu said and turned to face Cobra. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it. Sometimes they get on my nerves." Cobra said.

"Listen, cobra. We really could use your help." Natsu said. "I can't explain it, but there's something big coming and we have these marks because we were chosen to stop it. If you at least want answers, you should get in."

"You were serious about that?" Cobra said. "This sounds like a big deal. I suppose I should at least hear you out."

"Trust me, it's out of this world." Natsu said. So far, he's worked with the fifth dragon well, but will it be enough to stop the darkness that is to come.


	10. Know the Enemy

At the guild, Laxus and Gajeel were still hard to convince that everything they were told about the dragons is true. Laxus just helped himself to some drinks and Gajeel was just sitting around.

"Laxus, are you alright?" Bickslow asked.

"You have been pretty quiet the past few days." Evergreen said. "Did you ever find out what that mark on your arm means?"

"It's nothing you guys need to worry about." Laxus said.

"Laxus, you know you can share your problems with us." Freed said. "We are the Thunder Legion. We're here to help you in your times of need."

"I appreciate it, but I don't need a shoulder to cry on or anything." Laxus said. Meanwhile, Gajeel has been thinking about Levy. She hasn't shown herself lately and he was actually starting to get worried.

'Levy, where are you?' Gajeel thought.

"Gajeel! Laxus!" Both of them looked to the door and saw Natsu and his friends and Cobra was with them.

"Gray!" Juvia called out as she raced to the door before anyone. "You've return. Don't tell me you've been spending time with that blonde bozo and the others." While Lucy was offended, Gray just simply stepped out of the way.

"We're not here for you, Juvia." Gray said.

"Who's that behind you? Is he a new member?" Mirajane asked.

"No, I'm not joining any dumb dueling guild." Cobra said. "I'm just hanging with these guys because they say they can help me with something."

"We're heading over to Jellal's place. You guys want to come?" Wendy asked.

"Don't tell me you're going over there to hear more fantasies." Gajeel said. Erza saw that people were wondering what they were talking about. To try and keep it discreet, she walked over to the both of them.

"You two must know what Jellal told us is true. You saw the staircase and all that other stuff." Erza said. "How can you just say it's not real? What if it is?"

"So he showed us some stairs and told us some story." Laxus said. "That doesn't mean we have to believe it."

"What if there's the off chance that Jellal was telling the truth?" Erza said. "You two should really consider it." She walked back over to the others. They saw the two weren't coming and decided to just leave things there, but Gajeel and Laxus wondered about what Erza said.

"What was that about? Laxus, Gajeel, do either of you two know?" Cana asked.

"Leave it alone. A real man shoves their problems inside them and only shares when they want to." Elfman said. Natsu and the others were on their way to Jellal's place and Cobra was wondering if this was all for real.

"You swear this Jellal guy will give me some answers?" Cobra said.

"He did tell us everything. I think it's a safe bet, Cobra." Natsu said. For some reason, that name was starting to bother him.

"Erik. You can call me Erik."

Very well….Erik." Erza said. "I think he's starting to warm up to us.

"Maybe, but I don't completely trust him. I'll be keeping an eye on him." Gray said.

"Erik!" Erik looked behind him and saw Kinana was there. She looked like she's been running all over the place.

"Kinana? How did you find me?" Erik asked.

"I didn't have a way. I've just been running all around until I tried to find you." Kinana said. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." Erik said as he turned his back to her. "Natsu told me it was because of you that he was even there at the museum. He also mentioned that you cared about me." Kinana was getting anxious as she believed Erik thought he was about to admit his feelings. "Just do yourself a favor and forget that you even know me." That was a shock to her.

"What?" Kinana said.

"I just don't feel the same. I appreciate it, but there's no way you and I are going to happen. I'm sorry." Erik said and just walked off. Kinana didn't know what to think. All she knew to do was run off in tears.

"That was harsh." Lucy said.

"It's for the best." Erik said. He didn't really mean it, but that's how he saw it. "She deserves better than a punk like me."

…

Jellal

Jellal was already contacted about their arrival. He even sent a car for them. He along with Meldy and Ultear were waiting at his front door. They saw the gates open up and the car pulled up to them with Natsu and the others coming out.

"Welcome. You must be Erik." Jellal said.

"Yeah and you must be the guy who can tell me what the heck is going on." Erik said. "Erza just gave the basic idea about how I was chosen by my dragon and I want to see all this myself."

"Understandable." Jellal said. Meldy looked around and saw a couple people missing.

"Where are Laxus and Gajeel?" Meldy asked.

"They're both too stubborn to believe any of what you're telling us is actually true." Lucy said.

"We'll just have to hope they come around." Ultear said.

"Yes. In the meantime, I believe it's time you all learned about what we're up against." Jellal said. All of them were about to step inside, but they all heard some sort of motor. All of them looked to the gates and saw Laxus and Gajeel ride on motorcycles and pulled up right to them.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you didn't believe in all this." Gray said.

"It's not that we do believe." Laxus said.

"It's just that we don't like to take chances." Gajeel said.

"Say whatever you like." Jellal said. "Come on in. You all should know what you're up against. Ultear and Meldy, wait up here." Both of them understood as the rest continued on. With the five dragons together, all of them went inside. Jellal lead them back down underground and to the Dragon Stairway.

"Whoa! How do you keep something like this down here?" Erik asked.

"Let me explain to those who didn't quite understand what I was telling the first time." Jellal said. "Thousands of years ago, there was a great battle between the light and the darkness. The dragons fought for light and beings from the underworld fought for darkness. The dragons won the battle and the darkness was sealed away."

"We already know about that." Gray said.

"Hang on for a minute. There is something I like to know and that's why were given these marks in the first place." Erik said.

"As I told the others, it was fate." Jellal said. "It wasn't by chance that you each ended up with a dragon card."

"That still doesn't explain it." Erik said.

"Fine. The truth of the matter is that the dragons chose each of you for reasons I don't know." Jellal said. "Perhaps it's what's in your hearts, your souls, what makes you who you are."

"Excuse me for a moment, Mr. Jellal." Wendy said. "You told us there were seven dragons. So doesn't that mean there's suppose to seven of us."

"She's right. Where the heck are the last two?" Gajeel said.

"They're identities have yet to be revealed, but there's no time." Jellal said. "Our enemies are about to make their move."

"You said you were going to tell us about what we're up against." Natsu said. "So could you get to it?"

"Of course." Jellal said. "I told you about the light. Now, I will tell you about the dark." He held up his hand and created a bright light with everything disappearing. "You see, just as the dragons have found people to wield their power, the darkness has as well."

"You're saying people are fighting for darkness?" Lucy said.

"That's right." Jellal said. "The darkness feeds on the negative emotions of a person and strengthens them until that person has fallen into darkness and they become servants for the darkness."

…

Kinana

Kinana was completely hurt from Erik's words. She went through so much trouble for him and he just turned her down. She wasn't aware that someone was walking up to her.

"What troubles you, young lady?"

"It's nothing." Kinana said.

"It certainly doesn't seem like nothing." Kinana looked behind her and was met with a man in a dark cloak. "Why don't you come with me and you can share all your problems."

…..

The Dragon Stairway

"The darkness from the underworld is a powerful threat." Jellal said. "Those who are overtaken by darkness have been given marks like the rest of you. Defeating them is the only way."

"Defeat them? How?" Gajeel said.

"In a duel." Jellal said and that was a surprising fact to all of them. "The origin of the game you all play has more power in it than you ever realized. Both the dragons and the underworld saw that and are placing their power in it."

"Wow!" Natsu said. "I didn't have much of an understanding of what was going on, but now I'm thinking this would be an awesome challenge."

"You don't seem to understand." Jellal said. "This isn't some simply game. The fate of the world is at risk and if you lose, we all lose. If you lose this battle, the world as we know it will be no more. Your days of dueling for fun are over."

"Are you serious?" Laxus said.

"This isn't right. Gramps taught us that dueling is suppose to be meant for fun and form bonds." Natsu said.

"I understand that, but this is necessary." Jellal said. "Those who represent the darkness must be defeated, but that won't be easy for they each possess a power like the dragons. They are known as the Underworld Lords." That was when images of giant dark monsters appeared and frightened all of them.

"They have those things fighting for them?" Lucy said.

"The Underworld Lords are the source of their dark power." Jellal said. "Upon entering a duel, the dark ones generate a special energy field that are almost like the Nazca Lines. Once inside the field, all the damage you take will be real and they won't stop until they take each one of you down."

"What does that have to do with those monsters?" Gray said.

"Because the Underworld Lords absorbs souls of those who are in the barrier." Jellal said and that was another strike of fear.

"Absorb their souls? What does that mean?" Gajeel said. Jellal decided to show them as the area changed. They all saw a glowing outline of something like a bat.

"This is what I mean." Jellal said. All of them had a closer look and saw so many people turned into lights and gathered around. "When a person is in the energy field and an Underworld Lord is summoned, their souls will be absorbed and they come into this world." They saw one of the Underworld Lords rose up.

"All those poor people!" Wendy said.

"What happened to them? Are they all gone forever?" Natsu asked.

"I don't believe so. They might all be brought back if you defeat them." Jellal said.

"Hang on. Isn't that what's going to happen to us?" Erik said.

"The five of you should be safe since you have your marks." Jellal said. "You might be able to save a few people if they stay close to you, but you won't be able to save everyone if you lose this fight. I know this is hard for all of you and I can see that some of you want to jump right in and stop this, but going alone is dangerous. Taking them on alone would mean certain defeat."

"You're saying that we need to work together. It's the only way to win." Gajeel said.

"Exactly. If you can't do that, then there's no point in fighting." Jellal said.

"What are you saying? We've lost before we even begun?" Natsu said.

"Only if you refuse to work together." Jellal said. That might be hard for a few them since they never worked as a team before and don't get along all that well.

"What about the people who were chosen to fight for the darkness?" Wendy said. "Isn't there a way to return them to the people they were once were if they were good people?"

"I'm not entirely sure about that." Jellal said. "It is possible, but there's no way of knowing for certain. You must be willing to accept the fact that if you win against the chosen dark ones, they might be lost forever."

"No way!" Natsu said. "We're not going to have that over our heads. If we have to fight, we'll find some way to get them all back."

"I'm not saying this is entirely hopeless, but you must beware of what may or may not happen." Jellal said as the scenery returned to normal.

"Hold on. There's something you're not telling us." Erik said. "How do you even know all this?"

"I promise you that those answers will come when the time arrives." Jellal said. "That's about all I can tell you. What happens here is up to you. I cannot force you to take part in this fight. The decision is yours, but you must decide quickly for we may not have much time." Jellal exited the room and told them everything they needed to know. Knowing the risks, do they all have what it takes to win a battle like this?


	11. Without a Doubt

'Our days of dueling for fun are over?' Natsu thought as he stared out into the sky of a balcony at Jellal's mansion. After hearing about what they're up against, Natsu and the others were wondering if they were really up for this. 'That's the whole point of dueling. It goes against everything Makarov ever taught me.' While he was thinking, Lucy and Gray were right behind him.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Lucy asked.

"This is Natsu. He'll just bounce right back." Gray said. He seemed sure, but Lucy wasn't so certain. She looked around and noticed Erza wasn't around.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I think she said something about wanting to talk to Jellal." Gray said.

"Makes sense. They are old friends who seem they haven't seen each other in a long time." Lucy said. "It also seems Erza has a thing for him."

"How do you think the others are doing?" Gray asked.

"Not sure. It's Wendy I'm the most worried about." Lucy said. "She's so young and she gets nervous about dueling. How can she be expected to save the world?"

….

Wendy

Wendy was in the living room of the mansion. With her being the youngest and least experience in dueling, she wonders if she really has what it takes for something like this. She took out her Grandine card and looked at it.

"The fate of the world seems to rest on us." Wendy said. "I still don't get why we were chosen. If the dragons really did make the choice, why did Grandine choose me? Someone like Erza would be better fitted. What if I'm not ready for this?"

…

Gajeel

Wendy and Natsu weren't the only ones having doubts. Gajeel rested against the roof and was wondering himself if he could do this. He was starting to believe everything he was told was real and there was one other person he kept thinking about.

'What if that Jellal guy was telling the truth?' Gajeel thought. 'What if Levy was already taken by the darkness? That would explain what happened to her and why she seemed to have disappeared.' He was trying not to believe it, but it was hard. 'What am I saying? There's no way Levy could have fallen that easily. What if she did? Last time I saw her, I guess I did sound a little rude.' Gajeel wasn't sure what to think or what was stranger. The fact that everything he was told could be true or that he seemed to care deeply what happened to Levy.

…..

Erik

Erik was walking around through the yard of the mansion. He thought about all that has happened to him in the past few days. He was once part of some punk group and now he's been told he needs to save the world. He felt the breeze against him and took in all the sounds.

"Me? Saving the world?" Erik said. "I know I wanted answers, but this is more than I expected." He took out his dragon card and wondered if this was right. "Why was I chosen? I don't have the best credit. Cuberin, I wish you could give me a clear answer. Am I really worthy of saving the world?"

…

Laxus

Laxus thought it was best to give Makarov a call. If there's a danger that's coming, Laxus thought he should warn his family what's about to come. Makarov was finding it all hard to believe himself, but was much easier to convince.

"I see. That's quite the story." Makarov said.

"I'm not even sure if it's real or not." Laxus said.

"Laxus, I'm your grandfather and as your grandfather, I'm sensing there's something else troubling you." Laxus said. "What is troubling you, my boy?"

"It's just…..let's say all of this really is happening." Laxus said. "I know I'm a great duelist, but I know that's not the reason I was chosen. Why was I? Considering what my old man has done..."

"Listen to me, my boy. You're nothing like my good for nothing son." Makarov said. "You cherish the friendships you have in the guild. That's why you fight. I don't know what you might up against, but I know you will handle it." That had Laxus feel a little better since he has a rough past with his father, but will this encouragement be enough.

…..

Erza

"I must say, Erza, despite all that has happened, it was great to see you again." Jellal said as he poured her some juice and handed her some. The two of them were having a nice talk sitting at a table with a nice view.

"Yes. We seem to be entering dark times, but at least I got to see you again." Erza said. "Jellal, there is something you seemed to have forgot to tell us."

"What might that be?" Jellal asked.

"Location." Erza said. "You seemed to have forgotten that we know nothing about where our enemies are. If we are going to charge into battle, we should know where they are hiding so we can plan an attack."

"You don't need to worry about that. I entrusted all the information you need to Ultear and Meldy. They're going to make sure you're prepared for anything." Jellal said.

"Jellal, I'm serious. If we're going to win this, trust is something we're going to need." Erza said. Jellal saw the fire and passion in her eyes. That was one of the things Jellal liked about her.

"They've been right under you all along." Jellal said and that perplexed Erza. "They're right under Magnolia using the chasms below as their base."

"They've been right under our feet the entire time?!" Erza said.

"I didn't say anything because I was worried someone like Natsu would just charge in without any sort of plan." Jellal said. "I also believe that there might be a portal to the underworld at their disposal. That's how the darkness is coming into our world."

"Jellal, we have to warn the people. We need to get them all out of there." Erza said. "If you were right about how they steal souls, they'll be right where these dark ones want them."

"And tell them what, Erza?" Jellal said. "Just like Laxus and Gajeel, those people won't believe us. By the time we convince them, it will be too late. We'll just have to hope for the best" Erza wasn't sure if this was the right thing. Jellal got up and walked right behind her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Erza, you said so yourself that we need trust. You trust me, don't you?" Jellal said. Despite all her worries of what's to come and holding a strong attitude, Erza felt safe and secure in his arms.

"More than you know." Erza said.

"I'm glad you're here." Jellal said.

….

Natsu

Everyone gave Natsu his space. Lucy stayed back in case he needed anything. Not wanting to see him like this anymore, Lucy walked right up to Natsu.

"Natsu, it's okay if you're scared." Lucy said.

"I'm not scared." Natsu said. "I'm just not sure if I can really do this. It goes against what I was taught. Dueling suppose to be fun. Now it just sounds like we have to win or we all lose. I don't want to duel like that."

"But you always take on duelists like Gajeel or someone strong?" Lucy said.

"That was different." Natsu said. "I dueled guys like that because I wanted to show my strength and become strong."

"Listen, remember back when we met." Lucy said. "I wasn't sure if I had what it took to be a member of Fairy Tail. Yet, I still had a great time. Just because the circumstances are different, doesn't mean anything you need to change anything."

"You're right." Natsu said. "Besides, what could happen since I have my friends by my side? I know we do have what it takes to win."

….

Magnolia

Down under Magnolia, those who were servants of darkness were ready to make their move. The eldest one, the one with purple in his dark cloak, stood over a large portal.

"The time has finally come. Bring me our guests." The other three brought Levy and Kinana over to him.

"What's going on?" Levy asked.

"What do you want with us?" Kinana asked.

"I noticed that you two ladies were greatly hurt. From your tears, I could tell it was from someone who you both cared deeply about. I'm giving you the power to take vengeance on them."

"Vengeance?" Kinana said. "I don't want that. I might have been hurt, but I could never bring myself to actually hurt someone."

"I know I seemed upset, but it's nothing to go that far." Levy said. "I think that we should be going now." However, before they could even leave, metal collars were placed around their necks with chains connected to them. The eldest dark servant grabbed a hold of both of them. He got a hold of the chains and kept them from completely falling in.

"I insist. This power I will grant the both of you to bring the pain to those who brought you pain." He tossed both them over the edge and they plummet to the portal. "Levy and Kinana, you shall know true darkness. You shall hurt those who have hurt you. Embrace the darkness and let it take your souls." Two streams of shadows shot up through the portal and almost looked like a snake and an owl. The two shadows encased both of them and placed an owl and snake mark on their right arms. The lives the two of them had was no more.

…

The Guild

Everyone that was in the guild was just minding their own business and were completely unaware of what was going on right under their own feet. The only one who knew the danger that was coming was Makarov and he was hoping that Laxus and the others return safely.

"Master, are you alright?" Mirajane said.

"I'm fine." Makarov said. "I just got a lot on my mind is all." He didn't get to say much more as the whole place began to shake. People thought it was just an earthquake, but people like Jellal knew better. The dark ones were making their move. In Magnolia, dark clouds just shot out of the ground.

"What is that?" Mirajane asked as everyone wondered what was happening. The black clouds was spreading through the city. Some even shot straight into the guildhall and everything going silent.

….

Jellal's Mansion

All of Magnolia was surrounded by a dark dome. From the roof of Jellal's mansion, everyone could see it and were terrified of what it was and where it came from.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's the darkness." Jellal said. "It's made its first attack in Magnolia and unless it's stopped, it will spread to the rest of the world."

"Guess there's no denying it anymore. This is real." Gajeel said.

"What about all the people inside?" Wendy said.

"I have no clue as to what happened to them." Jellal said. "The time has come for you all to decide. Are you in or out?" None of them spoke right up. Natsu stared at the dark cloud and slammed his fist against his hand.

"These guys think they can just waltz right in and take our home?" Natsu said. "They got another thing coming. Listen, I know we don't know each other well or get along well, but I'm willing to put differences aside just so we can beat this guy. I'll fight these guys alone if I have to. So what about the rest of you?"

"Hm. If Salamander's in, there's no way I'm sitting out." Gajeel said.

"If we leave it to you two idiots, we're as good as doom." Laxus said. "You can count me in as well."

"No way I'm being left out of all the fun." Erik said. Wendy was the only one didn't seem sure. "What about you, kid?"

"Right." Wendy said. "I'll fight too if all my friends are in." It also went without saying that Erza, Lucy, and Gray were going as well.

"Jellal, we're all in." Natsu said and he was glad to hear that. All of them looked up and saw a chopper coming down that was being pilot by Ultear and Meldy.

"I gave the girls all the information you need." Jellal said. "You must act now." All of them were in agreement and with no more doubts, all of them went to board the helicopter. "Good luck everyone. The fate of the world is in your hands." All of them got on and flew off to face their ultimate battle. 'I've done all that I could. I just hope they're ready to face….him.' He thought. As they all flew off to face this battle, Natsu had his heart and head in this.

'I know that together, we'll face whatever comes our way.' Natsu thought.


	12. Mark of the Vulture Pt1

The five dragons with their friends flew by helicopter back to Magnolia now that it's been covered by a black cloud. They may have had their doubts, but not anymore. They flew over the city, but the dark clouds covered most of the streets.

"There doesn't seem to be a soul in sight." Erza said as they had all looked.

"This place is kind of spooky. Where is everyone?" Meldy asked.

"We better find a place to land. It might be safe for us to land somewhere without those black clouds." Ultear said. Natsu stepped forward and pointed to a place.

"Land down near that house. There's something I need to check." Natsu said. Ultear didn't get it, but he did what he suggested. When the chopper was coming down, it caught the attention of a man with a white jacket with dark blue hair and a mustache.

"Who could that be?" All of them walked out and he spotted Natsu. "Natsu, is that you?"

"Macao!" Natsu called out.

"Did you say Natsu?"

"Look who's here." All of them looked at the house with a man and his wife with their daughter dressed like cow-folks and a young teen that was dressed almost like Natsu. The teen and the little girl ran up to him

"Romeo!" Natsu said. "Good to see you again. Asuka! I think you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"I'm so happy to see you again." Asuka said.

"Glad to see you. We haven't seen you around lately." The man said.

"Alzack, great to see you again. Bisca, how you've been doing?" Natsu said.

"Great. It's good to see a familiar face with the weird stuff that's been going on." Bisca said.

"Natsu, you know all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "I use to hang around here a lot. Macao helped looked out for me when I was a kid and Romeo looks up to me like I'm a big brother."

"Having you as a brother must be a nightmare." Gray said.

"Be nice. Now is not the time to be fighting among each other." Erza said.

"It's great to see you again, Natsu. However, you picked a lousy time for a visit." Macao said.

"I can see what's going on. It's pretty quiet around here." Natsu said and that caused the grownups to get a little distraught.

"That's because the cloud has taken everyone." Macao said. With the enemy anywhere, everyone moved inside and talked about how the entire city became deserted. "It was so strange. Just after that little earthquake we had, this black cloud came out of the ground."

"What's weirder is that anyone inside it just disappeared." Bisca said.

"We were safe since that fog didn't come here, but we stopped by your guild as well." Alzack said. "There wasn't a trace of anyone there. We can't find anyone anywhere."

"You mean they all just vanished and that was that?" Laxus said.

"It's the darkness." Erza said. "Everyone must be held prisoner by our enemies. Probably trapped in some sort of limbo. Who knows what they have planned with them."

"And I'm willing to bet that the only way we can save everyone one is if we beat these guys." Erik said.

"What are you all talking about?" Alzack asked.

"It's a long story, but the bottom line is that the fate of the world is at risk and we're the only ones that can save it." Natsu said. "I get if that's hard to understand, but you've got to believe us. We're going to need all the help and support we can get."

"I believe you Natsu. Given everything that has happened and you never gave me reason not to." Macao said.

"Well, if you all are going to save the world, you can't do it on an empty stomach." Bisca said as she offered to make dinner. While dinner was being made, Natsu was trying to make the most of a situation for the kids as he was playing with Asuka on a swing with Romeo hanging back.

"So Natsu, are you like a superhero and you're going to beat the bad guys?" Asuka asked.

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Natsu said.

"Sounds like it's going to be some sort of fun." Romeo said. "Taking on evil is a huge responsibility. You sure you can handle it?"

"Are you kidding? They won't know what hit them." Natsu said. Lucy stepped outside and was happy to see some smiles in this dark time.

"All of you sound like you're having fun." Lucy said. Romeo was able to notice the way Natsu and Lucy were looking at each other.

"Asuka….why don't we see if you're Mommy needs help with dinner. She's cooking for a lot of people." Romeo said.

"Yeah!" Asuka cheered as the two of them went back inside. Natsu took a seat on the ground and Lucy sat next to him.

"You seem really close to that Romeo and his father." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "The truth is….I lost my real parents when I was pretty young. Makarov was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail and watched over me, but it was Macao who helped took care of me."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Lucy said. "I know the feeling. I lost my Mom when I was pretty young, but I never had anyone like Macao or Makarov like you did." He didn't show it, but Lucy could see this was starting to get to Natsu as he was slowly losing his family. She reached over and placed her hand on his to let him know he's not alone.

"Dinner's ready." Ultear called out. She looked and saw the moment between them. "Natsu, get your girlfriend in here." They both looked down and saw they were still holding his hands and they both backed away from each other with their faces red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu said and they all went inside. All of them went inside and helped themselves to the meal.

"The food is great, Bisca." Erza said.

"Thank you. So what exactly is the plan you guys have?" Bisca said. "How are you going to beat these dark ones?"

"We just need to beat them. How much simpler can it be?" Natsu said.

"Things are never that easy." Gray said. All of them didn't really want to talk about it. Right now, they just want to enjoy the peace they had, but that didn't last long. Lightning struck down and smashed the windows.

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

"Look!" Meldy said as she pointed outside. They all looked and saw someone in black clothing with purple markings.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. The hood of the man fell off and revealed to be an old man with long hair and long beard with an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Sorry to interrupt. You may call me Hades. I hold the mark of the vulture." He held up his right arm and showed a glowing vulture mark. "I heard that five of the dragons have returned. We servants of darkness have only one way of saying hello." He held up his duel disk and ready for action.

"You want a duel? Bring it!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, no!" Ultear said. "Remember what Jellal said. If he summons an Underworld Lord, everyone here could be absorbed."

"Our marks will help, but it's too risky if we can't save everyone." Laxus said. "We need to lure him away from here."

"I get it." Natsu said and stepped forward. "If you want a duel, follow me."

"Lead the way. It matters not where I destroy you." Hades said. Natsu grabbed his deck and duel disk.

"I'm coming with you. Don't try to talk me out of this." Lucy said.

"Fine. Just stay close to me." Natsu said. While the two of them lead Hades away, Romeo and Asuka were willing to go to and they weren't aware how dangerous it was.

"Asuka, let's go help Natsu beat the bad guys." Romeo said and Asuka was happy to do so.

…

Natsu

Natsu was able to lead Hades far enough away. With the rest of the city deserted, Natsu didn't need to worry about any souls being lost.

"Are you ready to meet your end?" Hades asked.

"Let's do this." Natsu said as they both activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" Both of them said. At that moment, something like purple flames surrounded them and stretched for city blocks in the same form as Hades' mark.

"What is this?" Natsu said. He also noticed his mark was starting to glow.

"Oh no. This must be the energy field that Jellal told us about." Lucy said. "The one that makes damage real has people absorbed by the Underworld Lord."

….

The House

All the marks of the dragons started glowing. When they did, they took it as a sign that the duel was about to start and they all could feel Natsu.

"The duel is starting." Laxus said.

"I can even feel Natsu. It's like I'm standing right with him." Wendy said. Bisca looked around and noticed Romeo and Asuka were missing.

"Romeo and Asuka! Where are they?" Bisca said and everyone started to panic. Macao and Alzack stepped outside and saw the light of the duel. They assumed that's where the kids are.

"Oh no!" Macao said as the two of them headed towards there to save their kids.

….

The Duel

"Be careful, Natsu." Lucy said.

"He doesn't' scare me. I'll start!" Natsu said as he drew his card. "I summon Fire Dragon Winger in defense mode." His wingman came on the field with 1000def points. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"You'll have to do better than that." Hades said as he drew his card. "I activate the field spell, Grimoire Field." The entire field was surrounded by a magic circle in runes.

"This just keeps getting creepier." Natsu said.

"You don't need to be afraid….yet." Hades said. "All this does is allow both of us to special summon a Grimoire monster if one is normal summoned. I summon Grimoire Spider in attack mode." A black spider with a demon's face on its back came up with 300atk points. "Thanks to my field spell, I can summon Grimoire Ghoul." A small ghoul with one large eye came on the field and had 600atk points. "Next comes Grimoire Ghoul's special ability. If I have a fiend in my hand, I can summon it. Though, if it's a level five or higher, I must still make the sacrifices. I sacrifice Grimoire Ghoul and Spider to summon Grimoire Fiend King!" Both monsters were gone and out came a furry fiend with horns and dressed like dark loyalty with 2400atk points.

"Good thing I out grew the boogeyman when I was little." Natsu said.

"You should be afraid." Hades said. "I activate Fiend King's ability. By sending the top card in my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field." He sent that card to the grave and the fiend shot out dark hands and crushed Winger.

"Oh no! Now Natsu is defenseless!" Lucy said.

"That means that you are wide open for a direct attack!" Hades said. "Attack with **Nightmare Fury**!" The monster shot out and blasted Natsu with his life points dropping to 1600.

"No! He lost more than half of his life points!" Lucy said and Natsu actually winced in pain.

"Jellal wasn't kidding. That actually hurt." Natsu said as he tried to stand back up.

"The worst is yet to come. I place one face-down and end my turn." Hades said.

….

Romeo

Romeo and Asuka ran through the city. They were trying to look for Natsu and Lucy, but the outline looked like fire and they were trying to avoid it.

"Let's try this way." Romeo said as he ran into a building and up the stairs, but Asuka kept running through the streets.

…..

Natsu

"It's my turn!" Natsu said. "I activate my trap, Relit. Relit allows me to bring back a fire attribute monster." Fire Dragon Winger rose back on the field with 1000atk points. "Next, I activate Refueled Ammo. By sending any cards in my hand, I can draw any card I want. The condition is that they have something in common with the cards I put back. I send Fireball Dragon and Fire Dragon Sword Horn back to my deck." He did that and drew two new cards. "Since they were both fire attribute, I can draw Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Talon. Next, I'm activating Fire Fusion! This allows me to fusion summon any fire attribute monster."

"Fusion summon!?" Hades said.

"I fuse Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Talon, and Winger!" Natsu said as the three merged together. "I fusion summon Fire Dragon Slayer!" A dragon-designed armor warrior with wings and a flaming sword came on the field and had 3000atk points.

"3000atk points?! That's more like it!" Lucy said.

"Fire Dragon Slayer, destroy his fiend with **Flaming Elimination**!" Natsu said. His warrior flew up and slashed down on Fiend King and destroyed it with Hades' life points dropped to 3400.

"Grimoire Fiend King has another ability. When he's destroyed, the monster that destroyed it is switched in defense mode and it has to stay that way." Hades said and the warrior went to defense mode with 2200def points.

"Aw man. He made one of my best useless." Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Natsu and Lucy looked behind them and saw Asuka was there.

"No." Natsu said.

"Oh dear. What is she doing here?" Lucy said. "Asuka, get out of here. It's too dangerous."

"It's too late for her." Hades said as he formed another line and had her trapped. "I activate Alter of the Underworld!" A large temple with four torches at the top unlit. "Now during my standby phase, for every monster that's in defense mode, it gains one dark flame counter. When all four of the torches are lit, I will be able to summon an Underworld Lord."

"An Underworld Lord! That's what Jellal warned us about!" Lucy said. "If he summons it, Asuka could be lost forever."

"Try as you might, but you won't be able to stop it." Hades said. "I suggest you prepare yourself for your defeat."

'I can't lose to him. I have to figure out how to stop him before he summons that Underworld Lord.' Natsu thought. 'That's the only way I can save Asuka….and maybe myself.'

To Be continued….


	13. Mark of the Vulture Pt2

The first duel has started. Natsu had 1600LP with Hades having 3400LP. Natsu had his Fire Dragon Slayer, but it was trapped in defense mode at 2200def points. Hades had his field spell, Grimoire Field, and just activated Alter of the Underworld. Natsu was in a tighter bind because Asuka was in the area and if he failed to stop Hades from summoning his Underworld Lord, she'll be lost to the darkness.

"I've got no choice, but to end my turn." Natsu said.

"That's right." Hades said and drew his next card. "With that, one of the torches will be lit." One of the torches from his trap lit a dark flame. "I summon Grimoire Gremlin to the field in defense mode." A small demon with a staff showed up with 400def points. "Thanks to my field spell, I'm also able to summon another Grimoire Spider." Another spider appeared on the field with 600def points. "I end my turn

"With three monsters, in defense mode he'll gain three more counters next turn and that will be all he needs." Lucy said.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Natsu said as he drew his next card. 'I have to stop him before he can bring out his Underworld Lord. That means I have to clear the field.' He thought. "I activate Passion Draw. This allows me to draw a card for every monster on your field. That means I can draw two cards." He looked and saw the cards were just what he needed. "I activate De-Fusion. This will split a fusion monster back into the monsters used to summon it. I hate to do it, but I've got to get rid of Fire Dragon Slayer." His monster split back into Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Talon, and Winger at 1600, 1500, and 1000atk points.

"That's not going to save you." Hades said. "I activate Grimoire Gremlin's ability. It allows me to change the battle position of one monster on your field. Back down, Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Gremlin shot out some static and Natsu's monster went into defense mode with 1200def points.

"No. Now there's three monsters in defense mode." Lucy said.

"I'm still going to cut it down." Natsu said. "Fire Dragon Talon and Winger, take out both his monsters with **Blazing Stomp** and **Whiplash Flames**!" Talon jumped up and crushed down on the gremlin and Winger shot out his flames that lashed against the spider and destroyed it. "I place one card facedown. You might still get a counter, but at least I minimized it."

"Even that won't be enough." Hades said. Meanwhile, Macao and Alzack were looking for their kids. They decided to head up in a building to try and get a better view and away from the light.

"Where could they be?" Alzack said.

"Alzack, over here!" Macao called out. Both of them headed over to a window and they saw the duel going on.

"It's Natsu!" Alzack said.

"Look behind him." Macao said. They looked further back and they saw poor Asuka trapped and terrified.

"Asuka!" Alzack called out and got everyone's attention.

"It's Alzack and Macao." Natsu said.

"At least we found her safe. We just need to wait until the duel is over." Macao said.

"You're wrong!" Lucy said. "If Hades summons an Underworld Lord, she'll be lost. Her spirit will be absorbed."

"Are you serious?!" Alzack said.

"I intend to make sure that doesn't happen." Natsu said. "It's your move, Hades. Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Very well, but you asked for it." Hades said as he drew his next card. "Since it's my standby phase, another torch lights up since there's one monster in defense mode." Another torch lit up and that left only two. "You tried to stop the inevitable and you failed. I activate Dark Counter. This allows me to place a counter anywhere on the field. I just need to sacrifice 100LP for each counter."

"No!" Natsu shouted.

"That's right. I only need to lower my life points by 200 to light the last two torches." Hades said. His life points dropped to 3200 and the last two torches caught fire. "With all four torches ablaze, I now have the power to summon my Underworld Lord!" A pillar of light shot out as the temple crumbled.

"Lucy, hold onto me." Natsu said and Lucy did just that. Inside the light, something formed and it started beating. "What is that thing?"

"It looks like some sort of heart." Lucy said. Natsu's mark glowed brighter and it formed a barrier around the two of them. "Jellal was right. Your mark is protecting us."

"Yes, but it won't save the little girl." Hades said.

"No!" Natsu said as they all looked towards Asuka. They saw a light starting to leave her body as her body was fading to nothing.

"She's fading away!" Lucy said.

"How could I let her down? It's going to take a miracle." Natsu said. Just when all hoped seemed lost, a motorcycle shot into the air with Laxus driving it.

"So who called a miracle?!" Laxus said.

"Laxus!" Lucy said as they all were happy to see him.

"Help Asuka!" Natsu said.

"I'm on it!" Laxus said as he landed down near her. Laxus was able to grab onto Asuka before her soul left her body. His mark formed a barrier around the two and saved her as Asuka's body was restored.

"She's safe!" Alzack said as that was all that mattered to him.

"Nice work, Laxus." Natsu said.

"It makes no difference as it arrives!" Hades said. "I summon Underworld Lord Vulturis!" The heart-like object unleashed dark power and the whole place began to shake as something began to rise out of the ground.

"What is that thing?!" Natsu said as they all could not believe what was right in front of them.

"It's huge!" Lucy said. Vulturis was a gigantic dark bird that looked like a vulture with purple markings around with a power of 3000atk points and a horrifying shriek. Just as it was summoned, the other dragons with Erza, Gray, Ultear, and Meldy arrived at the top of some building and saw it themselves.

"Is that one of the Underworld Lords?!" Gray said as it was the biggest thing any of them ever seen. "Is it a bird?"

"More like…a vulture!" Erza said.

"So that's an Underworld Lord." Natsu said.

"That's correct. Marvelous, isn't it?" Hades said. "You have every right to be amazed if this is the first time seeing one."

"Amazed? Marvelous? Give me a break." Laxus said as he trade it off as a laugh. "Natsu, roast that bird with this old fool."

"Yeah." Natsu said. "Just tell me how you like it? Crispy? Extra Crispy?"

"Watch your tone, boy." Hades said. "This creature happens to be my life's work."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"You see, I use to be the head of a research facility that actually studied the legend of the dragons." Hades said. "Back then my name was Precht. My research led me here to Magnolia."

"Why here?" Natsu asked.

"You mean you don't know. The city's grounds, before the city itself was made, was where the battle between dragons and the underworld happened." Hades said. None of them knew that.

"It all happened here?" Natsu questioned.

"That's right." Hades said. "I spent years studying that legend. When I heard that learned it happened here, I set up a lab under the grounds of the city and continued below. Then one day, I made a great discovery and the darkness that was sealed away was able to be free again."

"That means….it was you!" Lucy said. "Everything that has happened up until now was you're doing."

"Correct, my dear." Hades said. "I unlocked the darkness and I embraced it with the Underworld Lords lending me their power and you're about to see it yourself. First, Vulturis can't be attack."

"I can't attack it!?" Natsu said.

"That's right, but it can attack you even if you have monsters on the field." Hades said. "Underworld Lord Vulturis, attack and send this fool into the darkness!" Vulturis powered up a beam and fired it from its beak. All of them thought it was the end.

"Not so fast! I activate Nova Forcer!" Natsu said as his trap activated. "By sacrificing one monster, I can stop your attack." He released Winger and a fire shield was brought up and deflected the attack, but it hit the building Macao and Alzack was in.

"Impressive that you stopped the attack, but don't forget the damage here is real." Hades said. The top half of the building began to tilt and they all heard a scream.

"That was Romeo!" Macao said.

"It sounded like they came from the roof." Alzack said. All of them look to the roof and saw Romeo on the roof and he was holding on for dear life.

"Romeo!" Natsu shouted.

"Romeo!" Macao called out as he and Alzack made it to the roof.

"Dad, help me!" Romeo said.

"I'm coming." Macao said as he carefully moved closer to Romeo. He was able to grab Romeo.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help Natsu." Romeo said.

"Let's help him from a safer place." Maco said.

"Hurry!" Alzack said as the two of them hurried to safety.

"Alzack, take Romeo first." Macao said. Alzack reached over and was able to grab a hold of Romeo. He pulled him up and got him back inside and out of the danger of falling.

"Now for you!" Alzack said as he reached for him, but the building lost more footing and Macao was sliding back.

"Macao!" Natsu shouted.

"Macao, don't give up." Alzack said. Everyone wanted him to hang on, but Macao could see he wasn't getting out of this.

"Look after Romeo for me." Macao said and turned to Natsu. "Natsu, I know you will win this battle. I believe in you and your friends." With his last words said, Macao let his grip go and fell off the building.

"Macao!" Natsu screamed. Macao entered the light and because of that, his body faded away and his soul left it. He was nothing, but a ball of light that was pulled into Vulturis. "He's….NO!"

"I can't believe what I just saw!" Wendy said as none of them could.

"The old man isn't gone forever. You'll be joining him in darkness." Hades said.

"Natsu!" Laxus called out. "Macao entrusted you to win this duel, so don't let him down."

"He's right. Win this for him and everyone who was taken." Lucy said. Natsu didn't understand how serious this all was until he saw what just happened. His trembled in anger as he wanted nothing more than payback.

"You're going to pay for this." Natsu said.

"Is that so?" Hades said.

"Nova Forcer has another ability." Natsu said. "If the monster I sacrificed was not a pyro, we both would have taken damage. Since Winger was, I can add any card from my deck to my hand and I have just the one to take you down." He said as the card he pulled out was Igneel.

"It's your move. You talk big, but let's see if you can back it up." Hades said.

"I will!" Natsu said as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice both my Iron Fist and Talon to summon the beast that will stop you! I summon Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Both monsters vanished and Igneel flew out on the field with 2500atk points.

"While your beast is powerful, it still doesn't have the strength to defeat Vulturis." Hades said.

"You overlooked something." Natsu said. "Since you're Underworld Lord can't be destroyed. There's only one target left. Igneel, roast that target. Attack Hades! **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Igneel breathed out the flames and blasted Hades with his life points dropping down to 700. "I'll finish you next turn." He said as he placed a facedown.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to fall before the true show begins." Hades said. "Let's see if you really have what it takes to beat me." Hades body glowed and in his pace came Makarov.

"Makarov!" Natsu called out. All of them were glad to see him for a few seconds until they saw he took Hades' place. They heard Hades laughing and saw he was outside the duel.

"Miss your friend? I freed his spirit so he can face you instead of me." Hades said.

"You can't! I won't duel!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, you don't understand his power. He can do whatever he wants." Makarov said.

"I won't duel you, Gramps. Not like this." Natsu said.

"You must. Just look at him." Makarov said. "He doesn't understand the human heart anymore. He's taken everyone. We're all trapped in darkness."

"You coward!" Natsu said.

"I'm sorry, but this must be done." Makarov said as he drew his card. "I know you would rather be sent to darkness than duel me. That's why I need to end this. I activate Giant's Wrath."

"Giant's Wrath? That only has one effect!" Erza said.

"With Giant's Wrath, I can destroy ANY monster on the field and the controller of that card takes damage equal to it's attack points." Makarov said and Natsu could see what he was doing.

"Makarov, no! Don't do this." Natsu pleaded.

"Good luck, Natsu." Makarov said. "I destroy Underworld Lord Vulturis! Find a new pawn, Hades!" Makarov said as a giant ray of light shined down on Vulturis and destroyed it. Makarov was blown back from the attack and lost the last of his life points.

"Makarov!" Natsu shouted as he raced over to him. "Gramps!"

"Natsu, I have faith in you. I know you'll bring us back." Makarov said before he turned black and disappeared like dust.

"Gramps!" Natsu cried as the light vanished. Everyone raced over to Natsu's side.

"I wasn't expecting that." Hades said as the other dark ones, two new ones being in pink and orange mark cloaks. "That's what's wrong with mortals. They don't care for themselves."

"Be kind. They did just lose some friends."

"What have you done with everyone?" Gajeel said.

"Ha! They're with us. You want them back, we're right here or are you too scared!"

"You're the ones who should be scared." Natsu said as he stared at them with great fury. "Scared of what I'm about to do. I wanted to find a way to free all of you from darkness, but after what you just did, every last one of you are done for!" The showdown between the dragons and the underworld has begun.


	14. Dawning of Fate

Natsu might have survived in his duel against Hades, but Hades was still able to walk away. At the moment, all of them stood and faced the faces of evil.

"So these guys are the ones holding the dragons? This is a joke. If Pinky couldn't beat a couple old men, what chance do these guys have against us?" The one in yellow said.

"Say that again. Who are you exactly?" Natsu asked. He took off his hood to reveal to be a man with a crazed look on his face with long and messy blonde hair.

"My name is Zancrow." He reached for his sleeve and showed a bat marking on his arm. "I hold the mark of the bat."

"It is fitting that we introduce ourselves." The one in green said. He took off his hood to show he had brown hair that looked like confetti with a goatee. He showed a cat marking on his arm. "My name is Azuma and I hold the mark of the cat."

"Honestly I don't care who you guys are. We came here to duel." Laxus said.

"Always wanting to get straight to the point, Laxus. You always were loud like the beating war drum." The one in blue said. He took off his hair and they saw glasses with a silver pompadour. "Loud as thunder in the way you speak and your dueling from our last encounter."

"We dueled before?" Laxus questioned, but got a good look at him. "Hold on. I've seen you somewhere before."

"Yes. We dueled at the junior league championship."

"That's right! Back when I was fifteen." Laxus said as he was starting to remember. "In the finals. You were my opponent and I remembered I beat you."

"Yes and I've been reborn like the phoenix." He took his arm off and showed a bug marking. "My name is Rustyrose for those who don't know. I hold the mark of the moth."

"You should also meet our newest recruits." The one in pink stepped forward. She took off her hood and showed it was Kinana. That was a surprise to everyone.

"Kinana! What are you doing here?" Erik said.

"I'm there newest member Erik." Kinana said.

"Say what? This has to be some sort of joke." Erik said.

"It's not." Kinana said as she held out her arm. "It's fitting that I was given the mark of the snake since that's what you are."

"Enough with the introductions!" Natsu shouted since he still hold anger for what happened to Macao and Makarov. "We came here to duel! Let's do it now!"

"Patience, boy." Hades said. "The timing isn't right. The dueling starts tomorrow at dawn. We shall duel at the Five Gates." The six of them turned away, but Gajeel thought he caught a glimpse of the last one under the hood and she looked familiar.

"No! I said now!" Natsu said as he went after them and Gajeel went too. The two of them tried to follow them, but Natsu already lost them. "Get out here!"

"And people say I'm a hothead." Zancrow said. "You heard the old man, moron. You'll wait until tomorrow."

"What are you waiting for? Get out here and duel me!" Natsu shouted. The last enemy, in orange, kept moving through the shadows.

"Hey!" She turned around and saw Gajeel. "Yeah you. Why do you look familiar? Who are you?" She tried to run, but Gajeel was able to reach out enough to get the hood off. Who he saw under there was a complete shock to him. "Levy? Is that you?"

"Yes, Gajeel." Levy said as she turned to face him.

"What's going on? You can't really be one of them, can you?" Gajeel asked.

"If you want answers, you'll have to find me. Remember, look for the owl." Levy said and took off again.

"Levy!" Gajeel called out, but she already vanished into the shadows.

…..

Romeo's House

All of them headed back to the house. Romeo was practically broken about what happened to his Dad and he and Asuka blamed themselves for it happening.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. I wanted to help, but I just made things worse." Romeo said.

"It was dangerous of you two to go no matter what." Alzack said.

"At least the two of you are safe." Bisca said as she wasn't letting go of Asuka.

"So is Mr. Conbolt gone for good?" Asuka asked, but no one knew how to answer that.

"No, he's not." Natsu said. "We have to stay strong. We have to believe that if we defeat those six creeps, everything and everyone will go back to the way it was."

"You don't know that for sure." Erik said.

"No. Natsu has the right idea." Erza said. "We need to have faith that will happen. Keeping hope alive is what will help give us the strength to prevail." All of them agreed. They don't know what will happen once they win, but they just need to believe that they will bring everyone back.

"At least we have an idea on who we're up against." Gajeel said.

"Yes and I have much more." Ultear said as he placed out some papers. "Jellal was able to give us some additional information about what we're up against."

"How about we start with that Hades guy." Gray said. "Is what he told us true? Is he really the one responsible for all of this?"

"Actually yes." Meldy said. "Precht, aka Hades, was the head researcher of a team that studied the legend of the dragons. It soon lead them underground to Magnolia. They must have thought they would find the remains there. My guess is that they're using the underground laboratory as their base."

"However, there was an accident a little over ten years ago." Ultear said. "That accident is what caused the darkness to be free and formed a gateway to the underworld."

"There were precautions taken before the accident and it didn't affect the city." Meldy said. "Hades must have spent all the years to gather forces powerful enough for this moment."

"So how do we stop them?" Wendy asked.

"They said that they want to meet at the Five Gates. What are those exactly?" Lucy said.

"He must be referring to the five control towers throughout the city." Ultear said. "Hades' research team ran many energy experiments. The control towers were used to stabilize all the energy so they wouldn't affect the city."

"Hades must have reversed engineer them and they're having the reverse affect." Meldy said. "That must be what's helping the darkness spread through the city."

"According to Jellal, Hades even turned them into monuments for the Underworld Lords." Ultear said. "There's the bat, the moth, the owl, the snake, and the cat."

"Hang on. Hades' mark is the vulture. What about that one?" Gray said.

"The vulture is marked the center of it all and is considered the most powerful." Ultear said.

"The vulture is Hades and he is the one behind all this. That must mean he's the leader." Laxus said.

"And I'm willing to bet that if we want to get to him, we'll have to get through the others first." Gajeel said.

"That's right." Ultear said. "If we want the city to be free from the darkness, we have to head to the Five Gates and shut them down."

"How do we do that?" Natsu said.

"Your dragon cards are the key." Meldy said.

"Our dragons?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes. They should act as passkeys that will access a code that will shut the towers down." Ultear said. "At least that's what Jellal's info says."

"All this information is unreal. It's like he knew how all this would play out. How did Jellal obtain all this information?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure." Ultear said. "All I know is that this information is useful and it will help us win this battle." Ultear took out a map that showed the locations of the five towers in the shape of a pentagon. "Here are the Five Gates. The Bat, Moth, Snake, Owl, and Cat."

"They're pretty spread out." Meldy said.

"So what's the plan? Hit them one by one?" Natsu asked.

"That will take way too long." Laxus said. "Besides, a duel is one-on-one. We'll have to split up. Five towers, five dragons."

"But we're a team. Shouldn't we stay together? That's what Jellal said." Wendy asked.

"We don't need to be together to be a team." Natsu said.

"So who's going where?" Lucy asked.

"Well, since the boss seems to be off limits, I'll go for that Zacu, or whatever his name is, since he's the bat." Natsu said. "I'm going to burn his arrogant mouth."

"Kinana is the snake. I've got to help her." Erik said.

"Rustyrose is the moth. I'll head there. I'm sure he like to settle the score." Laxus said.

"The owl must be…..her." Gajeel said as he remembered Levy's words and didn't want to reveal it was her. "I'll take that one."

"I guess that leaves me with….Azuma since he's the cat." Wendy said.

"If you guys are going long distances, you can borrow our rides." Alzack said.

"Natsu, how about I give you a lift over to that Zancrow." Gray offered.

"Lucy, I think you and I should go with Wendy." Erza said.

"Good idea." Lucy said.

"Erik, Ultear and I will go with you." Meldy said. Getting their fast is what they all need and they agreed.

"So tomorrow we save the world!" Natsu said.

"Yeah!" All of them cheered as they thrusted their fists against each other and are ready for a battle they can't lose.

…..

A Few Hours Later

With Erza and Ultear in the driver seats of the cars they were given, all of them were getting ready to start the end game. Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray were able to get their motorcycles and were revved to go.

"You all have the coordinates, right?" Erza said.

"Yeah. So if anyone has a peppy speech or something, get it over with." Gajeel said.

"I've got something." Natsu said. "I know we might be different duelists, but just remember that we have each other's backs. That's how Fairy Tail works. We're with each other in spirit."

"Just remember I'm not a member. Let's just get going." Erik said.

"Let's go!" Natsu said as all of them drove off to face their battles.

…..

Wendy

Wendy was being driven to her duel against Azuma by Lucy and Erza. From the house, the control tower of the cat was the closest. That meant it wouldn't be long until they reached there.

"Wendy?" Lucy said to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Wendy said.

"Are you alright? You're not scared or nervous are you?" Lucy said.

"Wendy, you don't have to go through this if you really don't want to." Erza said.

"I know, but I have to." Wendy said, but Erza still didn't seem so sure. 'I just hope I'm really ready for this? I'm still not sure if I'm the right person for the job. What if I lose? What if I mess up? The whole world will be lost in darkness because of it.' Wendy noticed her deck was glowing. She opened up and saw it was her Grandine card.

"Hey, what's with your card?" Lucy said.

"I don't know." Wendy said. "It's never done this before." The card glowed even brighter and shined a light that shot straight into the sky. That light didn't' go unnoticed by Gray and Natsu.

"Gray, look at that." Natsu said. Gray pulled over and saw it.

"That's coming from the direction the girls went." Gray said. The light caused Erza to lose control of the car and nearly caused them to crash until the light faded away.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza asked.

"Why did I tag along again?" Lucy complained. "Wendy, are you okay?" When she didn't get an answer, she saw Wendy wasn't there anymore. "Wendy?!"

"What's the matter?" Erza asked.

"It's Wendy! She just disappeared!" Lucy said.

"What?!" Erza said and saw no sign of her. "She has to be around here somewhere. Let's split up and look for her."

"Right." Lucy agreed as they all got out and started looking. "Wendy!"

"Wendy! Where are you?!" Erza called out. They looked around for her, but there wasn't a sign of her anywhere. "Wendy!" Erza stopped when she saw she was faced with a tower in a cleared area. She took a look and saw a cat on it. "This must be the control tower. Wendy might have fooled the others, but not me. She's too terrified to duel, but I'm not." She stepped towards the tower. "Azuma! Come out here!"

"I've been waiting for you." Azuma said as the purple flames rose out and surrounded Erza with it forming the cat sign that everyone noticed. It also marking the beginning of the end game. "Who are you?" Erza looked and was faced with Azuma. "You aren't one of the dragons. What are you doing here?"

"To duel you." Erza said. Lucy saw the flames and got to higher ground and saw the faceoff.

"I was expecting one of the dragons." Azuma said.

"Wendy was suppose to duel you, but I'm going to protect her. If you want her, you'll have to get through me." Erza said.

"Erza!" Lucy called out. That was just when Gray and Natsu showed up.

"Lucy!" Gray called out as the two of them went up to her. "What's going on?"

"Wendy just disappeared and it looks like Erza is taking that Azuma guy on." Lucy said.

"Hey, she's doesn't have one of the dragons. Take me on." Natsu said.

"I'm afraid that can't be done. Once the game starts, it can't be stopped." Azuma said.

"Erza, get out of there!" Gray called out.

"Erza? I've heard of you. You're Titania. You're suppose to be a skilled and powerful duelist." Azuma said. "Perhaps this won't be boring after all."

"Erza, don't do this!" Natsu said.

"I have to." Erza said. "Don't you get it? Wendy's too scared to duel, but if I beat him, she won't have to."

"You really think you can beat me? Let's see if that's true." Azuam said as he placed his duel disk on and Erza did the same as they both were ready to start.

"Let's duel!"

…

Wendy

Wendy was enveloped by the light. When she opened her eyes, she had no idea where she was. She was surrounded by clouds and the blue sky. She looked around and it looked like she was actually in the sky.

"Where am I?" Wendy asked. Where did she go? Will she make it back or will Erza be lost to the darkness.

To Be Continued…


	15. Sky Maiden Pt1

The battle between the light and the darkness has started. Wendy was bound to be the first to start, but on her way to shut down one of the Five Gates, she mysteriously disappeared. In her place was Erza as she faced Azuma and there was no turning back. Meanwhile, the others noticed the lights, but they knew something was wrong.

"This is strange." Erik said.

"What is it?" Meldy asked.

"When Natsu dueled that Hades guy, my mark was glowing and I could sense him." Erik said. "This time isn't the same. Wendy's suppose to be under that cat mark, but I'm not getting anything." His mark wasn't glowing and the same was with Gajeel and Laxus.

…

The Duel

"I'll start. I draw!" Erza said as she drew her card. "I summon Lightning Empress Armor in attack mode." A women in white and light blue armor shot up to the field with 1300atk points. "Now if you attack me with a light attribute monster, she won't be destroyed and I'll only take half the damage. I end my turn."

"My move!" Azuma said and drew his card. "I summon Terra Plant Folium Sica." He summoned a tree with a scary face on it and it had 800atk points. "Next, I use Folium Sica's ability. He's able to slice away 500atk points from one monster on your field." The tree shot out razor leaves and they sliced against Erza's monster as her attack points dropped to 800.

"All you did was make their strength even." Erza said.

"That's what you think. I activate Nature's Flowing." Azuma said. "This card increases the attack points of all plant monsters by 800." His tree's attack points rose to 1600. "Now attack her Lightning Empress Armor!" The tree shot out the leaves again her monster and destroyed it with Erza's life points dropping to 3200. "I place one face-down to end my turn." When that happened, his tree's power dropped to normal.

"This is bad. Erza can't fall behind." Lucy said.

"Don't forget that this is Erza we're talking about. She'll win." Gray said.

"I believe in her too, but this is no ordinary duel we're dealing with here." Natsu said.

"It's my turn now." Erza said. 'I have to beat this guy and my best chance is before he summons his Underworld Lord. I just hope that wherever Wendy is that she's safe.' She thought.

….

Wendy

"Hello?!" Wendy called out. Wherever she was, it looked like she was flying high in the sky. "This is too weird. Where am I?"

"Wendy." Wendy heard her name, but she didn't know her voice. She saw bright light flew out of her and it grew as it was forming something. Wendy got a little nervous until she saw it was Grandine.

"Grandine!? How is this happening? You're suppose to be a card." Wendy said.

"Sweet girl, the powers of dragons are mystical. Anything is possible for us." Grandine said.

"Were you the one that brought me here?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. I did so that we could speak." Grandine said. "I understand that you are afraid to face your enemies or nervous when it comes to dueling in general. You know that you are needed to face this darkness." Wendy knew all that, but she just couldn't help how she feels. How is one suppose to control how they feel? "I believe I know someone who can help us."

"Really? Who?" Wendy asked.

"Gladio the Sky Warrior." Grandine said. "He's a close friend of mine. I believe his power might be just what we need. What you especially need."

"How do we find him?" Wendy asked. Grandine just used her claw and placed Wendy on her back and flew off to what seemed to be the endless sky to find this Gladio.

…

The Duel

"It's my turn now!" Erza said. "I activate my Armor Exchange spell. This allows me to summon a level four or lower Armor monster. I summon Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Her armored monster rose up with 1000atk points. "Thanks to her special ability, I can summon another Armor monster. I summon Flame Empress Armor!" Another warrior woman in red armor came up with 1300atk points. "I'm not stopping there. I sacrifice my Heaven's Wheel Armor and summon Purgatory Armor." Another armored warrior in black armor with spikes around came up with 2000atk points. "Flame Empress Armor, attack his Terra Plant!" Her monster flew in with a sword of fire and sliced down with that tree burning and destroyed. Azuma's life points dropped to 3500. "Purgatory Armor, your turn! Strike him directly!" Her monster jumped up to swing a spiked club down.

"I don't think so. I activate Entangled Roots." Azuma said. Roots surrounded him and blocked her attack. "My trap prevents me from taking any damage if I have a plant in my graveyard."

"Very well. I'll end my turn." Erza said.

"She's doing well." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but they're both just getting started." Natsu said.

"It's my turn now." Azuma said as he drew his card. "I summon Terra Plant Bleve." A dandelion with a scary face came on the field with 1600atk points.

'I'm still good. Flame Empress Armor's ability is the same as Lightning Empress Armor, but for fire attribute monsters.' Erza thought.

"I activate Merging of Grounds." Azuma said. "Did you think I would not know about Flame Empress Armor's ability? This spell changes all my monsters to the earth attribute. Bleve, attack Flame Empress Armor with **Boling Vapor Explosion**!" Bleve shot out a heated beam and blasted Flame Empress Armor with Erza's life points dropping to 2900. "Also, when a monster is destroyed, Bleve destroys another such as your Purgatory Armor."

"I don't think so." Erza said. "By lowering Purgatory Armor's attack points by 400, she can survive being destroyed." Her monster's power dropped to 1600 and withstand explosions that went off.

"Very well. Due to the effect of Merging of Grounds, I get to draw a card for each monster that changed." Azuma said as he drew an extra card. "I end my turn."

"Here goes." Erza said and took her next turn. "Summoning a monster would be pointless at this point. Even if I attack, Bleve will still destroy it. I'll have to play defense. Purgatory Armor, attack!"

"What for? They'll both be destroyed." Azuma said.

"Perhaps, but I won't have to worry about Bleve's ability." Erza said. Purgatory jumped up and slammed down on the flower with both of them being destroyed. "Next, I summon Adamantine Armor in defense mode and end my turn." An armored woman with a giant shield came up with 2400def points.

"Nice. That monster is great for defense." Gray said.

"All you're doing is postponing your demise." Azuma said as he drew his next card. "I summon Terra Plant Ramus Sica in defense mode." Another monster tree without leaves came on the field with 1000def points. "I'll also place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's back to me." Erza said and she drew the monster that can still save her. "Perfect. First, I'm activating the spell, Armored Fixing. This spell allows me to summon two Armor monsters in my graveyard, but their attack points have to be 0. I'm bringing back Lightning Empress Armor and Flame Empress Armor." Both of her monsters rose back with no attack points. "They won't be staying because I release both of them to summon Clear Heart Samurai!" Her samurai warrior rose on the field with 3000atk points.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered. "That's one of Erza's best cards."

"Since Ramus Sica is in defense mode, Erza can still deal damage." Lucy said.

"Yeah and even if she loses it, she still has Adamantine Armor." Gray said.

'So far so good, but I have to be careful of the two face-downs.' Erza thought.

"That monster of yours is impressive, but it won't be staying." Azuma said. "I activate my Tower Burst trap. This trap destroys every monster on the field and both players take 300 points of damage for each monster….or should I say you."

"What do you mean?" Erza said.

"I activate my other trap, Rooted Guard. If I have a Terra Plant on my field, I'm not affected by own spell and traps." Azuma said. A burst of flames shot up right under Erza's field. The flames balsted against her and her monsters as they were both destroyed and her life points dropped to 2300.

"Erza!" Her friends shouted as she landed on her back.

"Don't tell me you've had enough." Azuma said as Erza tried to get back up. "Perhaps that will teach you not to interfere. As soon as I'm done with you, I'm going for the little girl."

"You leave Wendy out of this." Erza said. "As long as I'm still breathing, I won't let you touch her."

"I know Erza is doing this to protect Wendy, but she needs to protect herself." Gray said.

"This guy is seriously strong. The two of them are almost evenly matched." Lucy said.

"Don't give up hope. She'll find a way to win. This is Erza we're talking about." Natsu said.

"Let's see if you can even try to stop me." Azuma said.

"Just make your next move." Erza said.

"I shall." Azuma said. He drew his next card and saw a trap that will be a lot of use to him. 'Terra Clamare! Perfect, but I need to wait for the right moment.' He thought. "I'll start this round by switching Ramus Sica to attack mode and have him attack." Ramus Sica went to attack mode and shot out sticks and branches. Erza tried to stand against the attack, but the pain was becoming hard for her to resist the pain. Her life points dropped down to 1500.

"I've never seen someone push Erza like this before." Natsu said.

"She can't lose. It shouldn't be possible." Gray said. They all saw Erza as Fairy Tail's strongest. To see her actually lose, to be pushed back the way she has, they thought of it as an impossibility.

"Stop worrying about that." Erza said. "I don't care how strong I really am. Everyone has to lose at some point in their life."

"But Erza, if you lose, you could end up being lost forever." Natsu said.

"Don't you all understand?" Erza said. "I don't care what happens to me. I'm not invincible. So if I'm going to fall, I'll fall protecting my friends. I'll go down fighting."

"I highly admire your fighting spirit." Azuma said. "If you truly wish to keep fighting, I'll give you just what you want. Since Terra Plan Ramus Sica was able to deal damage to you, we're both allowed to draw an extra card." Both of them drew that extra card. "I place two of cards facedown and that's the end of my turn."

'This might be it. If I can't turn this around now, I might be done for.' Erza thought.

…

Wendy

Wendy rode on Grandine as they tried to find Gladio. Wendy felt like they were flying for a long time since everything looked the same.

"There he is." Grandine said. Wendy looked ahead and saw someone actually sitting on a cloud and he looked like he was in a meditative state. He was a turquoise armor with wings. "Gladio! Hello my old friend."

"Grandine!" Gladio said as he stood on his legs. "It's been a long time." He looked up and noticed Wendy. "Who might this young girl be?"

"This is Wendy." Grandine said as she moved her head for Wendy to get off. Wendy jumped off and was able to walk on a cloud.

"You're Gladio?" Wendy asked. "Gladio, I came here looking for your help."

"My help?" Gladio questioned. He took a closer look at her and saw she had a dragon mark on her arm. "I see. You must be the one Grandine chosen to lend her power to."

"That's right." Wendy said. "I need your help to defeat those who serve darkness and rescue my home." Wendy was hoping that he would lend the power she needs. Gladio studied her, saw inside her soul to see the kind of person she was.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lend my power to you. You're not worthy." Gladio said. Gladio could have been Wendy's and Erza's only chance. Is there any hope left after this?

To Be Continued….


	16. Sky Maiden Pt2

Wendy and Grandine sought out to find Gladio the Sky Warrior and an old friend of Grandine's, but things didn't go as they expected. When Wendy asked Gladio to give her his power, he refused and said she wasn't worthy of his power.

"I'm not worthy? What do you mean I'm not worthy?" Wendy asked.

"Just as it means. You're not worthy of my power." Gladio said.

"Gladio, could you please explain?" Grandine asked.

"Wendy, I can see it in your eyes." Gladio said. "You hold fear. You don't believe you're one who can win. You're afraid. I refuse to give my power to a coward." Wendy could see what he was talking about and she understood. Her fear has been a problem to her for a long time.

"Gladio, we need you." Grandine said.

"I'm sorry, Grandine. I would like to help you, but as a warrior, I have my pride." Gladio said. "If one is too afraid of battle, perhaps you made a mistake choosing her."

"He's right." Wendy said. "I don't have what it takes!" She said as she dropped to her knees and held her head. "I mean why I should I even try? I'm nowhere near as strong as Natsu and the others."

"No. Don't say that, Wendy." Grandine said.

"I just can't do it. I don't have the power like Natsu or even Erza. I don't have their courage." Wendy said.

"Erza, you say?" Grandine said. "I didn't want to show you this, but I think you should see what's going on."

"What?" Wendy said. Grandine gathered the clouds and formed an image. She showed Wendy the duel between Erza and Azuma and Erza was getting beaten. "Erza?!"

"She went and took your place in your duel against Azuma." Grandine said. "She saw that you were afraid and is trying to protect you."

"She doesn't even have the power of a dragon, but she's fighting." Gladio said.

"But she could be lost forever!" Wendy said.

"Wendy, you've been learning from Erza. You must use what you learned from her." Grandine said. "You might be her only hope. You must or she WILL be lost forever."

"I don't know if I can." Wendy said.

…

The Duel

This duel wasn't looking good for Erza. She had only 1500LP and nothing on her field. Azuma had 3500LP with two face-downs and Terra Plant Ramus Sica with 800atk points.

"Come on, Titania. I want to see the power you possess." Azuma said.

'He's incredibly skilled. His power, his cards, and his combinations are overwhelming.' Erza thought. 'Focus, Erza. There must be a flaw somewhere in his defenses and I need to end this soon.' "It's my turn." She drew her card with what strength she had and she drew the one monster that could give her the last chance. 'This monster! I hardly had the chance to use it anymore. I need to get it on the field and end this.' "I play my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." She drew two other cards and it was a spell and trap.

"You better hope those two cards will be enough." Azuma said.

"They are. I activate my Resurrected Warrior spell." Erza said. "This spell brings back one warrior in my graveyard, but it has to have attack points that are lower than my life points. I'll bring back my Heaven's Wheel Armor." Her warrior returned to the field with 1000atk points. "Next is her special ability that allows me to summon Black Wing Armor!" Black Wing Armor flew out on the field with 1700atk points. "However, neither of them are staying. I sacrifice both of them in order to summon Armadura Fairy!" Both monsters vanished and a new warrior in pink armor rose up to the field with 4000atk points.

"4000atk points!?" Lucy said.

"That's her most powerful card!" Natsu said.

"Alright. Erza has a chance now." Gray said as their faith in her was being restored.

"Armadura Fairy, destroy Terra Plant Ramus Sica! Attack with **Fairy Burst**!" Erza said. Her monster charged straight at the tree with a huge quantity of energy in her sword.

"I activate Sprout Regrowth!" Azuma said. "When you attack a plant type monster, this trap will cut the damage in half." Armadura Fairy pierced through the tree and it was destroyed. Azuma still felt the impact of the attack, but his life points dropped down to 1900. "That's more like it."

"I'm far from done." Erza said.

"I'm sure you aren't." Azuma said. "Thanks to Sprout Regrowth, I can summon two plant type monsters in defense mode. Good thing for you is that their attack and defense points become zero." He summoned another Terra Plant Ramus Sica and Folium Sica with no defense points.

'As long as I have Armadura Fairy on the field, I still have a chance. I'm not sure if I have any other monster that could bring him down. However, I should at least fortify my defenses.' Erza thought as she looked at her hand and saw two traps in her hand. 'With Purification and Armor of Heart, I should still prevail if I play these right.' "I place these two cards facedown to end my turn."

"This has been quite an interesting duel, but it has to end at some point." Azuma said as he drew his next card. He looked at it and laughed. "The time has come. You shall face the wrath of my Underworld Lord!"

"Underworld Lord!" Erza said.

"No! Not that!" Natsu said as they were all starting to get worried.

"I sacrifice both my monsters to summon your demise!" Azuma said as both monsters turned to light. "I summon Underworld Lord Cattura!" A pillar of light was shot into the air and the heart-like object formed and it started beating.

"No! It's going to take Erza's soul!" Natsu said.

"There's no need to fear that, Erza." Azuma said. "I might be a servant of darkness, but I won't let the duel end with you being absorbed before the match is over. I'll spare you so you can see the being of your demise." The heart unleashed its power and the beast formed as it rose. It looked like a black cat with green markings over its body with 2900atk points.

"It's just as terrifying as the one Hades used!" Lucy said.

"But Erza's monster is still stronger." Natsu said.

"I don't think that matters if that thing has the same abilities as Vulturis." Gray said.

"That's right. Cattura has the ability to strike you directly. Maybe you'll think twice before taking someone else's place." Azuma said. "Underworld Lord Cattura, send her to darkness!" The cat raised its paw and was ready to finish Erza off.

"I activate Armor of Heart!" Erza said. "With this trap, I gain life points equal to half the attack points of a warrior on my field. Since Armadura Fairy has 4000atk points. I'll have just enough to survive your attack." Her life points rose to 3500. She started running to avoid the paw, but it crashed down and the impact alone sent her flying as her life points dropped all the way to 600.

"At least she still has Armadura Fairy." Natsu said. "If she can't attack that Underworld Lord, she can attack him directly and end this."

"Perhaps, but not with her field now." Azuma said. "I'm activating my Terra Clamore trap. When I have five Terra Plant monsters in my graveyard, this trap can destroy every monster on your field." An explosion went off and formed a face with Armadura Fairy being destroyed.

"No! That was her best monster!" Lucy said.

"Without Armadura Fairy, how is she going to win?" Gray said.

"Forget winning. How's she going to survive?" Natsu said.

…

Wendy

"No! Someone has to do something." Wendy said.

"Wendy, only you have the power to save her." Grandine said. "You must be willing to fight. If you do not do something now, she won't last much longer."

"If you don't have what it takes to save her, you might as well just say goodbye now." Gladio said. "She's going through all that pain and suffering for you. Are you really just going to let it happen?" Wendy didn't know what to do. She didn't believe she had the power, but she didn't want to lose Erza.

"I won't give up." She looked and saw Erza was trying to get back up. She saw that no matter how hard Erza was pushed down, she kept trying to get back up. Erza has done so much for Wendy like the big sister she always wanted. What kind of friend would Wendy be if she can't do the same for her? Wendy muster all the strength and courage she had to say one thing.

"No more. No more!" Wendy said and got their attention. Saying the rest seemed easier. "I can't stand here and watch my friends suffer."

"Are you saying you'll fight?" Gladio said.

"I don't care if I am scared anymore. It's not as bad as seeing all this." Wendy said. "We came here for your power, but if you won't give it to us, I'll fight without it."

"Aren't you scared?" Gladio asked.

"I might be, but I don't care anymore." Wendy said. Gladio saw something different with Wendy now and had a change of heart.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Gladio said and Wendy was confused. "Wendy, being brave doesn't mean you're fearless. It means that you are afraid, but you don't let that stop you. The first and hardest step is admitting you are afraid. For that, I will give you my power."

"This is the real reason I wanted to bring you to him." Grandine said. "You needed to see that you are brave Wendy. Real power is the strength to stand up for what you believe in. Now, let's save your friend." Grandine created a bright light that took the three of them away.

…

The Duel

An orb of light dropped from the sky and it landed down near Erza and they all could see something in it.

"Wendy?" Lucy wondered and when the light faded away, they could see it really was her.

"Wendy!" Natsu said. Wendy looked down and saw Erza who was badly hurt.

"Erza!" Wendy said as she tried to get her up.

"Wendy. I'm glad to see that you're safe." Erza said.

"I'm so glad you could make it, little girl." Azuma said. "Sadly, you arrived just as I was about to finish your friend."

"Azuma, leave her alone. I'm the one you want." Wendy said. "Erza, I'm going to take your place in the duel." She reached for the face-down Erza still had and pulled out her deck and duel disk.

"Wendy, you don't have to do this." Erza said.

"I know." Wendy said as he placed her duel disk on and inserted Erza's card. "I want to. No more running. No more hiding." She placed her deck in and was ready to fight. Her mark began to glow with all the other dragon marks and they could feel Wendy now. "Let's duel, Azuma." Erza could see something was different about her.

'She's not afraid. No…she is, but she doesn't care anymore.' Erza thought.

"I'm glad you're here, but you're far too late in the game." Azuma said. "You have nothing, but a mere face-down with so few life points and I have Cattura. You can't win."

"We'll see." Wendy said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Azuma said.

"My move." Wendy said as she drew her card and could feel power from it. She looked and saw it was Gladio. "Gladio, let's do this. I summon Gladio the Sky Warrior in defense mode." Gladio came out on the field with 1200def points.

"Where did she get that card?" Erza asked.

"Thanks to Gladio, with him in defense mode, I'll be able to block one attack each turn." Wendy said. "Next, I activate Winds of Life. This allows a wind attribute monster to fly from my deck to my hand." A card stuck out and she took it. "What better one than Grandine?"

"Look at her!" Lucy said as they were all amazed.

"Yeah. She's like a completely different person." Gray said.

"That's just what I was waiting for!" Azuma said. "I activate a trap I saved for you. Go, Snatch Vine!" A vine with a hand reached out and took Grandine from her hand. "This trap allows me to take a card from your hand and place it in MY graveyard."

"His graveyard?!" Natsu said.

"He must be trying to make certain that Wendy can't summon Grandine." Lucy said.

"Now I activate the other effect of Terra Clamore." Azuma said. "By removing this trap from my graveyard after it was played, you lose half of your life points." A burst of flames erupted around Wendy and her life points dropped to 300. "You're finished."

"I don't think so. I still have something on my field that can save me." Wendy said. "Grandine's coming out to play and destroy your darkness."

"But she's in my graveyard." Azuma said.

"And that's just where I want her. It would have been difficult to get her out with her in my hand, but now that she's in the graveyard, she can come out and play." Wendy said.

"What does she mean?" Erza said, but she remembered she played something earlier. "The face-down I played earlier."

"I activate Purification!" Wendy said.

"Purification!?" Azuma said.

"That's right. With this trap, I can take one monster in your graveyard and place it on my field." Wendy said. "Grandine's coming out."

"This cannot be!" Azuma said. A pillar of light shot through the clouds and Grandine descended.

"Excellent, Wendy!" Gladio said.

"Now….let's get busy!" Grandine said with all of her 2300atk points.

"I activate Grandine's special ability. The difference in our life points are added to her attack points." Wendy said. Grandine gained power as her attack points went up to 3900. "I also use Gladio's ability. He can give all wind attribute monsters an extra 1000atk points. Grandine attack with **Sky Drill**! Azuma, this the end of the line."

"No!" Azuma shouted. Gladio formed a sword in his hands to grant power to Grandine.

"Winds of the noble sky, grant us the strength to defeat our enemies!" Gladion chanted as he was surrounded by a green aura. Grandine was surrounded by power as her attack points went up to 4900.

"Grandine, chase the darkness away!" Wendy said as Grandine flew up into the air. She unleashed her drill attack and it pierced through Cattura and slammed against Azuma and his life points dropped to nothing. Wendy may have won the duel, but what will happen after this point?


	17. Moth to Lightning Pt1

Azuma was blasted by Grandine's attack. Even his Underworld Lord was damaged as Grandine's attack pierced right through it. Azuma fell in defeat and they watched as the Underworld Lord split into pieces. The pieces that fell out of the Underworld turned into the people that was absorbed.

"Wendy won!" Natsu said.

"Look! Even some of the people have returned." Gray said. Erza was able to get on her feet again.

"Wendy, that was impressive!" Erza said and Wendy was quite proud of herself.

"You…won't win." They looked and saw Azuma was getting back up. "I may….fall….but the….darkness….will consume this world." Those were Azumas last words before he turned to dust.

"Is he gone for good?" Wendy said.

"It looks like it." Erza said.

"Girls!" Natsu and the others ran down to them and all of them were impressed with how Wendy handled herself.

"Wendy, that was awesome!" Natsu said.

"For real." Gray said.

"No joke. You handled yourself great out there." Lucy said.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Erza's help." Wendy said. "She just simple led the way and I was the one who finished it."

"Perhaps, but I believe you would have found a way." All of them looked and saw Gladio as a spirit.

"Why's the duel still going on?" Lucy said.

"I'm not some hologram, Lucy." Gladio said. Seeing as he was a real spirit, Lucy actually fainted with Natsu catching her.

"Pull yourself together." Natsu said.

"Gladio, thank you for helping me." Wendy said. "However, I couldn't have done it without Erza and my friends supporting me."

"Then I offer my thanks to all of you." Gladio said. "However, this was just the first. It seems that there are still more to come. I will join you in this fight." Gladio turned to light and flew over to Wendy with him being part of her deck.

"Thank you." Wendy said.

"That's great, but there's still one thing we need to do." Wendy said. Lucy woke up and all of them walked up to the tower. Gray pushed the door open and they saw a panel in it and it looked like a card was suppose to go there.

"It looks like this is where Grandine goes." Erza said.

"Here goes." Wendy said. She placed the card on the spot. The panel lit up and the whole thing began to shake.

"Let's get out of here." Lucy said. Wendy grabbed her card and all of them ran out. They watched the tower crumble to nothing and there wasn't a single trace of it left.

"It's gone!" Wendy said.

"I guess that means we did it." Erza said. They saw light shining around them and they saw the sun rose through the dark clouds. "Look at that! Some of the darkness has already faded away."

"Yeah, but this isn't over. There are still four more of those towers." Gray said.

"Yeah and the next one is mine!" Natsu said. They might have been one battle won, but there are still four more and each one might be more dangerous than the last.

…

Laxus

Laxus was out on his own. He was on his way to the tower of the moth. That was where the one called Rustyrose was. Apparently, Laxus faced off against Rustyrose before years ago and won, but this might be different. Laxus looked up ahead and saw the tower was in sight.

"That must be it." Laxus said. He slid to a stop. He took off his helmet and faced the tower. Seeing the moth mark on it was all the proof he needed. "Rusty! Rustyrose! It's me!" He saw the door opened up with Rustyrose walking out.

"I had my hopes that you would be my opponent." Rustyrose said. "How fate mends our ways and it all leading up to this moment."

"Still talking weird as always. Do we look like we're in some Shakespeare's plays?" Laxus said.

"Still ill tongued as always." Rustyrose said. "This actually takes me back to when we first dueled back at the Junior League Tournament. You defeated and set me on this path."

….

Flashback

Rustyrose and Laxus were dueling each other in the finals of a duel tournament when Laxus was about fifteen. Rustyrose had a few monsters out, but it was Laxus' turn. Rustyrose thought he would win, but Laxus pulled a fast one on him.

"I activate Thunder Crash!" Laxus said. "With that done, this duel is over." Electricity was shot out and blasted Rustyrose with the last of his life points lost.

"Laxus wins! He wins the tournament!" Laxus was rewarded a trophy and Rustyrose seemed completely broken.

End of Flashback

…

"I fell into darkness that day and the canvas that is my soul became painted in the darkest of black." Rustyrose said.

"Is that what this about? Revenge? You lost one duel and have others suffer?" Laxus said.

"That lost shattered me." Rusyrose said. "It was a chance for me to help me become a professional and it went up in smoke. However, I should thank you for it because I wouldn't have met Hades. He has given me this power. I feel like I'm can't be beaten ever again. Such as what will happen, darkness shall cover this land. You being one of those fairies shall lose their light and we demons will prosper. My victory shall be at hand"

"Okay, that's enough." Laxus said. "We're not part of some drama or poetry club. We're both here for one reason."

"So be it." Rustyrose said as the two of them placed their duel disks on. The field activated around them as the purple flames surrounded them and formed the moth.

…

Natsu's Group

All of them were on their way to Natsu's duel. While they were driving, Wendy's and Natsu's marks started to glow.

"Another duel must be starting." Wendy said.

"Look!" Lucy said as she pointed down to the right and they saw the moth mark hanging in the sky.

"The moth! That must mean Laxus' duel is starting." Erza said.

"Should we go help him?" Wendy asked.

"No. Laxus is a big boy. He can take care of himself." Erza said.

"Besides, we'll never get anywhere if we keep turning back." Gray said. "We've got to keep heading towards OUR destination."

"Yeah. Besides, Laxus isn't going to lose. The only one he will lose to is me." Natsu said.

….

The Duel

"Let's do this!" Both of them said as they had all 4000LP and both set to settle the score.

"I'll start this. I draw!" Laxus said as he drew his card. "I'll start by summoning Thunder Thrasher in attack mode!" An armored warrior rose on the field and had 1900atk points. "Next, I equip him with the Heavenward Halberd." A halberd was given to his warrior and its attack points went up 2800. "Better be careful. It doesn't matter if a monster with higher attack points attacks him because it will still be destroyed. I'll end my turn."

"Loud as thunder as always." Rustyrose said.

"Just make your move." Laxus said

"Very well." Rustyrose said as he drew his card. "I activate Embodied Clone. This card turns to a monster and makes it an exact copy of yours." His spell changed forms and turned to a copy of Thunder Thrasher with 2800atk points. "However, he shall disappear. I sacrifice my copy to summon a monster of your own nature. I summon Sacred Guardian Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap!" The copy vanished and a brand new monster was formed with 2000atk points.

"Why summon a monster that's weaker?" Laxus said.

"It's Belcusas' power. If a monster used as the sacrifice was stronger, his attack points becomes equal to the sacrifice." Rustyrose said and Belcusas went up to 2800. "Belcusas has another ability. He is able to destroy one spell or trap." Belcusas roared and destroyed the halberd with Laxus' monster's strength dropping down. "Belcuasa, attack with **Devastating Thunder Strike**!" Belcusas used one arm like a hammer and crushed Laxus' monster with his life points dropping to 3100. "I shall end my turn there. Though, it won't do any good. There aren't many who can defeat my Sacred Guardian."

"You love the sound of your own voice, don't you? You never shut up." Laxus said as he drew his next card. "It's my turn now. I summon Lightning Gargoyle in attack mode." A yellow gargoyle came on the field with 1200atk points.

"Why summon something like that?" Rustyrose questioned. "I know its ability will give it 700atk points, but that still won't be enough."

"That's what you think, but just wait until I play my Thunder Drum." Laxus said. A drum was formed and started playing. "This drum has a nice beat going for my monsters because it increases the power of all thunder monsters by 600 until this leaves the field." His gargoyle's points went up to 1800.

"Even with the power boost, you still won't be safe." Rustyrose said.

"I'm not done. I activate Power Disruption." Laxus said. "This spell causes the attack and defense points of a monster on the field to be switched as long as it isn't a thunder type." Belcusas got electrocuted and his attack points dropped down to 1800. "With that done, my gargoyle can attack. You said so yourself that his ability gives him another 700atk points." His gargoyle's attack points went up to 2600. It dived right at Belcusas and smashed right into it. Belcusas was destroyed and Rusty's life points dropped to 3200. "I think that will end my turn and my gargoyle's attack points return to normal." His gargoyle's attack points dropped back to 1800.

"My turn and your beast shall crumble like the statue it's named after and I'll no longer hear its rumble." Rustyrose said.

"Just make a move." Laxus said.

"You can't blame me for adding a little class." Rusty said as he drew his card. "I activate Embodied Copy. My spell allows me to make a copy of a card in my graveyard. Welcome back Belcusas." A copy of his monster came on the field with 2000atk points. "However, he won't be staying for long. I activate my Sacred Guardian Shift. This allows me to exchange a Sacred Beast with one either in my hand or deck. I summon Sacred Guardian Beast: Belfast the Hurricane!" Belcusas left the field and in its place came a giant black wyvern-like creature that had 2400atk points.

"I remember you like to go big the last time we dueled." Laxus said.

"Wait until you can see what this one can do. He's not known as Belfast the Hurricane for nothing." Rustyrose said. "Belfast, destroy his gargoyle with **Tempest Storm Demise**!" Belfast flapped its wings and unleashed a gale force wind that was as strong a hurricane. Laxus' gargoyle got blasted hard from the attack and was destroyed with Laxus' life points dropping to 2500. The wind was so strong that Laxus was blown back from the attack.

"Whoa! That wind felt real." Laxus said. "This must have been what Natsu went through when he tried to take down Hades."

"Yes and your troubles are only starting." Rustyrose said. "How fitting that you are on the ground and to my feet. This is how our last duel should have went."

"You're getting way too ahead of yourself." Laxus said as he stood back on his feet. "You might think you're winning, but this duel is far from over. You didn't beat me before and you won't beat me now."

"We shall let our cards decide that, but fate and fortune seems to be in my favor at the moment." Rustyrose said. Laxus is up against an opponent he faced in the past, but it would seem he's stronger than last time. "I can already see the outcome of this duel. Revenge shall be in my serving of this meal of destruction. You are as loud as thunder and strike like lightning, but like thunder itself, you must disperse to nothing and that will be what happens as you fall into infinite darkness."

To Be Continued….


	18. Moth to Lightning Pt2

Wendy succeeded in her duel against Azuma, even if she just finished what Erza started. That left four towers to be shut down. At the moment, Laxus was facing against Rustyrose, a duelist he faced in his past. At the moment, Rustyrose had 3200LP with his Sacred Guardian Beast: Belfast the Hurricane at 2400atk points. Laxus was at 2500LP, but all he had was a spell known as Thunder Drum.

"Things are going well for me." Rustyrose said. "My vengeance is at hand. For now, I place one card facedown to bring an end to my turn. So please continue the sympathy that will lead to my victory."

"Anyone ever tell you obsessing is not healthy?" Laxus said 'Though, I better do something or I am done for. I know Belfast's ability can destroy all set cards and I take 300 points of damage for each card.' He thought as he drew his card. "I'll activate the Loan Payment spell card. This spell allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards, but I have to give up 100LP for each card I draw. I'm holding two cards right now. That means I draw three cards and that means, I'm losing 300LP."

"You're throwing away life points? Is that really wise?" Rustyrose asked.

"It just might be." Laxus said as he drew his cards and his life points went down to 2200. "These three cards might just be what gets me out of here. I summon Thunder Crasher." His gold and white armored warrior rose out on the field. "Normally when he's summoned, I can bring out a second one, but I don't think that's going to be necessary."

"You don't? Fool. Hunches are for the overconfident." Rustyrose said.

"We'll see about that." Laxus said. "Since I have a light attribute monster on the field, I can summon Voltage Ball." A ball of electricity with eyes came out and had 1200atk points. "I'm not going to bother with their attack points because they won't be around much longer once I do a little tuning."

"You mean….you can synchro summon?!" Rustyrose said.

"That's right. I tune my level three Voltage Ball with my level four Thunder Crasher." Laxus said. Voltage Ball turned into three green circles and surrounded Thunder Crasher with it becoming four stars. A beam shot through the circles. "I synchro summon Chidori Lightning!" A warrior with a bird mask and yellow feathered wings flew out with 2600atk points. "Now I use Chidori Lightning's special ability. He's able to destroy one monster. Take out his Belfast!" Chidori pulled out a sword from his back and slashed against Belfast and it was destroyed. "Chidori also gains 100atk points for the level of the destroyed monster. Since Belfast was a level seven, he's gaining 700atk points." Chidori's attack points rose to 3300. "Don't forget that I still have my Thunder Drum out." The drum started beating and Chidori's power rose to 3900.

"Oh my! It could end the duel right now!" Rustyrose said.

"That's just what I was planning. Guess you guys aren't so tough after all." Laxus said. "Chidori Lightning, strike him directly with **Thousand Voltage Swipe**!" Electricity flowed through his sword and he went to attack and end the duel. Rusty might have seemed scared, but he quickly switched to confident.

"You're a fool for walking right into my trap. I play my Tower of Dinjir!" Rustyrose said as his trap activated. A tower rose out of the ground on Laxus' field. It shot out an energy ray and grabbed a hold of Chidori and placed it at the top.

"What the…? What is that?" Laxus said.

"My dark tower used like a prison cell." Rustyrose said. "When your monsters attack, this tower traps them. I can also destroy this trap when I choose and send all monsters trapped to the resting place."

"So basically, any attacks I throw are useless as long this tower is out and I risk my monsters being destroyed when they attack." Laxus said.

"One other thing I should mention. The sacrifices required to summon your stronger monsters is of no use either if you choose those trapped within." Rustyrose said. "Which means, you cannot summon your dragon to help you."

"Are you saying this tower prevents me from summoning my higher level monsters?! That's just great." Laxus complained. "I'll just place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It is my turn." Rustyrose said as he drew his card. "I'm just going to place a face-down of my own to end my turn."

"Guess there really is no reason to summon any defense as long as you have this tower." Laxus said. He drew his next card and saw it was Heaveledge. 'Heaveledge could end this right now, but I can't risk him getting caught in that tower.' He thought. "I don't think there's really anything I can do, but end my turn."

"Drawing a simple card and not even bothering to make another move?" Rustyrose said. "Is the depression of defeat starting to work its way into you before the outcome? It's my turn." He drew his next card and was real pleased with what he drew. "The time has come to awaken the power I was given and I shall walk the path of victory."

"What are you talking about now?" Laxus said until he figured out that there was only one card he was talking about. "You don't mean your Underworld Lord, do you?"

"You'll find out. I activate my trap, Dark Doors to the Underworld." Rustyrose said. "This allows the Underworld Lord of my deck to come right into my hand." His Underworld Lord shot out of his deck and he took it.

"It's too bad that you need at least two monsters as a sacrifice to summon it." Laxus said.

"A problem that will be gone with the wind." Rustyrose said. "I activate the spell, Sacred Guardian Renewal. This allows me to bring back as many Sacred Guardians in my graveyard and the two that are in there are all I need. Rise again Belcusas the Thunderclap and Belfast the Hurricane!" Both of his beasts rose to the field again with 2000 and 2400atk points.

"I think it's time I added a little reinforcement." Laxus said. "I activate my trap, Storm Formation. This trap forms two Storm Tokens on my field." Two storm clouds with eyes came out in defense mode with 1000def points. "My trap would also give my thunder monsters an extra 500atk points." Even though Chidori was trapped, its power still increased to 4400.

"That could become a problem. I was hoping to catch your Heaveledge in my dark tower, but it doesn't seem like that can be the case." Rustyrose said. "I activate my tower's final ability to destroy it and your Chidori with it!" The tower shot a pillar of light and the tower disassembled with Chidori going with it. "You thought I was going to attack with my Sacred Guardian Beasts, but you were wrong. I sacrifice both of them to summon a being of greater power!"

"Here it comes." Laxus said as both of Rusty's monsters turned into light and joined together to form the heart of the monster.

"Shame you can't be absorbed into something of true magnificence, but it's better to destroy you with it." Rustyrose said. "Come forth, Underworld Lord Madda Marru!" Energy shot out from the heart and Laxus felt a large gust of wind. He looked and saw a giant black moth with blue markings flew up from the field with 2800atk points.

"I've heard about moth monsters, but this one takes the cake." Laxus said.

"It is a being of true power and beauty." Rustyrose said. "Even your mighty Heaveledge can't stop it. Those small puffs is nothing more than dust to him for he can strike at you directly. Underworld Lord Madda Marru, attack him directly and send him to darkness." Madda Marru flapped its wings and created a force like a hurricane.

"Not so fast." Laxus said. "I activate the ability of my Lightning Serpent. By having this card in my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I take no damage, except that I also need to give up 1000LP." A serpent made out of electricity came out and blocked the attack and Laxus' life points dropped to 1200.

"All you did was postpone your demise. I shall end this turn with one face-down as we reach the climax of my glorious comeback." Rustyrose said.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves. Why do the bad guys always think they'll win before it's over?" Laxus said.

"Like you have much room to talk about bad guys." Rustyrose said. "That is considering who your father is." Laxus was a little surprised hearing about his father.

"What do you know about him?" Laxus said.

"I heard that Hades considered having him join us." Rustyrose said. "Your father would have made an excellent member."

"My father could have been one of you guys?" Laxus questioned.

"Yes." Rustyrose said. "However, your father actually refused. He says he wants to bring your guild down by his own power. It's a little hypocritical for you to talk about evil. I heard that the master of your guild, your grandfather, expelled him and you did nothing about it. You just stood by and acted like you didn't care as your own father was forced out by your grandfather."

"So what?" Laxus said.

"You think we're the callous ones." Rustyrose said. "It can't be as bad as betraying your own flesh and blood. It must have been easy since you seek shelter in the shadow of your grandfather."

"All right, you can stop there." Laxus said. "First, I'm not in my grandfather's shadow. That's the reason I became strong, to get where I am. It's so people see me as more than Makarov's grandson. As for my father, he was a deadbeat before that. I may have been upset about that before, but I can see where my gramps was going when he kicked him out. What happened to my father was by his own actions! He harmed the people he was suppose to care for. I became strong so I can protect those kinds of people. You were the ones that took them all away. That was the choice he made and this is the choice I made!" He drew his next card with dedication to fight for those he cares about.

"You can fight all you want, but it will all be for nothing." Rustyrose said.

"That's what you think. I sacrifice both my tokens." Laxus said as both of them vanished. "I summon Heaveledge the Lightning Dragon!" A strike of lightning came down and Heaveledge rose with 4000atk points and because of the drum, it rose to 4600.

"You're mighty dragon!" Rustyrose said as he was actually amazed by it.

"That's right and I know your Underworld Lord's weakness. I know I can't attack it, but that just means I can attack you directly." Laxus said.

"You really thought we wouldn't take into account our own monsters' weaknesses?" Rusty said. "I activate the trap: Battle Must!" A light shined from the card and flew straight into Madda Marru. "Thanks to this trap, you must attack my Underworld Lord. However, since his special ability prevents you from doing that, you can't deal any damage to me. I also know of Heaveledge's ability, where if you discard a card from your hand, you can destroy all the monsters on my field. However, my trap will prevent that from happening."

"Fine." Laxus said as he was getting really annoyed as Rustyrose was getting sinister and joyful. "I'll just get you next time." Laxus placed a face-down to end his turn.

"There is no next turn!" Rustyrose said as he saw he already won. "I think I'll titled this victory Laxus the Falling Star. Underworld Lord Madda Marru, attack and send him to infinite darkness!" Madda Marru pulled its wings back to unleash the attack again.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap, Bolted Thunder!" Laxus said. "Thanks to this trap, a bolt counter is placed on all your monsters." A bolt surrounded by electricity was placed right in the giant moth.

"How dare you sully my Underworld Lord." Rustyrose said.

"I'm afraid it's going to get worse." Laxus said. "If there's a light attribute monster, such as Heavledge, your monster is force to attack it. Your trap might prevent me from dealing damage when I attack, but not when you attack." Rustyrose wasn't expecting that.

"I'll still have enough life points to survive." Rustyrose said.

"No you won't because my trap makes your monster lose 300atk points for every thunder monster in my graveyard." Laxus said. "There's a total of six thunder monsters in my graveyard. That means your Underworld Lord will lose 1800atk points." Madda Marru's attack points dropped to 1000.

"No! Stop your attack!" Rustyrose said.

"Too late!" Laxus said. Heaveledge unleashed a blast of electricity in the bolt that electrocuted the moth and destroyed it. Rustyrose was blown from the attack and his life points dropped to nothing. The souls that were trapped in the moth were released and another Underworld Lord fell.

"Defeat…." Rustyrose said. "The flavor never tastes better a second time." Rusty's body turned dark and then into dust. Laxus was clear to the tower for another part of the darkness is gone.

…

Natsu's group

On their way to the next tower, Natsu and Wendy saw their marks stopped glowing. Lucy looked up and saw more light was shining through.

"Look. More of those dark clouds are gone." Lucy said.

"That's good. It must mean Laxus won his duel." Erza said.

"That's right. He's not going to lose because the one who will beat him one day will be me." Natsu said, but Gray pulled over and moved to the side. That caused Natsu to fall off and bounce against the ground a couple times. "Hey! Are you trying to break my neck?!"

"Save your energy. You're going to need it." Gray said as he pointed ahead. Natsu turned around and saw the next control tower in the center of the road. It was Natsu's turn to bring down another Underworld Lord.


	19. Black Flames Pt1

Two of the control towers have been brought down by Wendy and Laxus. Now it was Natsu's turn. He arrived at the third tower where Zancrow was. Natsu stepped forward as he was ready for battle.

"Hey, servant of darkness! I'm here! Get out here and start dueling." Natsu called out. The others moved up on a bridge so they would be safe from anything that would come. "I'm talking to you!"

"I'm up here, idiot!" Natsu looked up and saw Zancrow standing at the top of the tower. He jumped down and was faced against Natsu. "You're that pinky-head idiot that couldn't even beat a couple old men. Out of all of them, you chose me to face. You must want to meet your demise."

"I came to shut that arrogant mouth of yours." Natsu said. "I wanted to go after your boss first, but it looked like I wasn't' allow. That won't be a problem. Once I beat you, I'm going for Hades."

"You think you can still take on Hades?" Zancrow said. "There is no way that's going to happen if you won't even be able to beat me. I hope you're ready to be lost in darkness."

"Enough talking." Natsu said as he pounded his fists together. "I'm getting all fired up. I came out here for one reason. So let's get right to it."

"You're that eager to be destroyed? You got it!" Zancrow said as he held out his duel disk. Natsu did the same and both of them activated it.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and ready for action. Another one of the energy fields was formed and took the shape of a bat with Natsu's mark glowing.

"You guys really think Natsu can really take that guy?" Wendy said.

"There's nothing we can do, but hope for the best." Erza said. "Natsu's pulled through so far."

"Yeah, but that Zancrow guy must have some skill or else he wouldn't be here as a dark servant." Lucy said.

"We'll see. They're about to start." Gray said. They both had 4000LP and it looked like Zancrow was going to take the first turn.

"Let's get this started." Zancrow said as he drew his first card. "I summon Black Flame Warrior in attack mode." A black flame in the form of a human with glowing red eyes rose on the field with 1700atk points. "Next, I'm activating the continuous spell, Black Flame Burning. As long as there's at least one Black Flame monster on the field, you're going to get blasted with 500 points of damage." A black flame was shot out and Natsu got blasted and his life points dropped to 3500.

"Not good. The duel just started and Natsu is already starting to fall behind." Lucy said.

"Don't worry. The more his opponent pushes him down, the more Natsu comes back stronger than before." Erza said.

"I place one card facedown and that will be enough for now." Zancrow said.

"It's my turn." Natsu said as he drew his card. "I think I'll start this duel by summoning Dragon Girl in attack mode." A girl with a scale designed top and skirt with a tail-like extension and wings. She flew out with 1300atk points.

"A girl? You've got to be kidding me?" Zancrow said.

"Why not? She's tough." Natsu said.

"Girls don't belong in dueling. They don't have the power." Zancrow said. That little statement struck a nerve Lucy and the others.

"Suddenly, I don't feel bad if Natsu makes this guy disappear forever." Lucy said.

"Me either." Wendy said.

"Agreed." Erza said. Gray got a little nervous from the dangerous aura the three of them were admitting.

"I'll just be over here." Gray said as he took a few steps away.

"She might be weaker than your monster now, but that's about to change." Natsu said. "I use my Brilliant Flame spell card and that will give her 800 more attack points." His monster was surrounded by flames and her attack points went up to 2100. "Dragon Girl, attack with **Feminine Dragon Flame**!" She combusted in flames and dived at Black Flame Warrior.

"Hahah! You just walked right into my trap, dimwit." Zancrow said. "I activate my Black Flame Incinerate! When you attack a Black Flame, this trap destroys your attacking monster." Lack flames shot out from the trap and destroyed Dragon Girl.

"I'll place two cards facedown to end my turn." Natsu said.

"My turn!" Zancrow said. "I'll start by using the effects of Black Flame Burning." More black flames shot out and blasted Natsu with his life points dropped again to 3000. Natsu can felt the flames burning against his skin and it was starting to get irritated. "So what do you think of my divine flames?"

"Divine flames?" Natsu said.

"That's right." Zancrow said. "It is said that black flames came from the gods themselves. With the power of the gods at my disposable, you don't stand a chance. I summon Black Flame Supper." A black flame the size of a boulder came out with glowing red eyes, chomping teeth, and 1000atk points. "Black Flame Warrior, attack!" His human flame formed a sword-shaped flame and slashed against Natsu with his life points dropping to 1300. "Next is my Black Flame Supper and when he attacks, he can deal an additional 300 points of damage."

"No! If Natsu doesn't stop him, he's done for!" Erza said.

"I knew you were no match for me." Zancrow said. "If this is how tough you guys are, those who have already fallen must have been more weak and pathetic than I thought. Black Flame Supper, attack **Devouring Suffer**!" The fireball started chomping its way towards Natsu.

"I play my trap: Combusted Battle!" Natsu said. "This brings back one monster that's in my graveyard and it becomes the target of your attack. I'm bringing back Dragon Girl!" His girl came back on the field. Since she was stronger, she held out hands of fire and destroyed Black Flame Supper and Zancrow's life points dropped to 3700.

"Fine. I'll let you have that, but you still won't win." Zancrow said.

"Here I go!" Natsu said as he drew his next card. "I'll sacrifice my Dragon Girl so that I can summon out Pyro Maniac." A blue skin man with a black vest and pants with flames on his hands and head came on the field and had 2000atk points. "I'm doing some real damage to you because I'm activating the Gift Left Behind trap. When one monster on the field leaves because another was summoned, the attack points of the monster that was sent to the graveyard is added to this one's attack points."

"In other words, Dragon Girl's attack points are added to Pyro Maniac's." Gray said and Pyro Maniac's attack points went up to 3300.

"Pyro Maniac, take down his Black Flame Warrior with **Insanity Fire**!" Natsu said. Pyro Maniac unleashed a giant stream of fire and blasted Black Flame Warrior with it getting destroyed and Zancrow being pushed back from the impact with him now having 2100LP. "Pyro Maniac's special ability can now activate. After he destroys a monster, he can destroy an additional card on the field. So I'm taking out that spell of yours." His monster tossed a fireball and destroyed Zancrow's spell. "I'll end my turn and since I've reached the end phase, the effect of Gift Left Behind is over." Pyro Maniac's attack points dropped down to 2000. "That will teach you."

"Teach me what?" Zancrow said.

"For calling your friends weak." Natsu said. "They're your friends. You shouldn't talk about them like that."

"It's none of your business anyway." Zancrow said. "Why do you care what people say about those who are suppose to be your enemies?"

"I don't, but I do when it's coming from someone who treats their friends poorly." Natsu said.

"Showing emotions like that is why you won't be able to win." Zancrow said. "It's my turn now and I'll start by playing my Archetype Converge. This spell will allow me to gain 600LP if I take monsters in my graveyard with the same name and remove them from play. I'll take out Black Flame Warrior and Black Flame Supper." He removed both of them from his grave and his life points went up 3300. "Then, I'm summoning Black Flame Crusader." A second human black flame rose on the field and was wielding a large scythe made out of flames as well. It also had 1800atk points. "Let's see you get through this guy because he can't be destroyed by monsters that are the fire attribute."

"That's going to be a real problem for Natsu." Lucy said.

"You can say that again. He hardly has any monsters that aren't that attribute." Gray said.

"It also means that Pyro Maniac's ability is useless since it needs to destroy a monster to destroy another card." Erza said.

"That ability doesn't scare me. Pyro Maniac is still the stronger monster." Natsu said.

"We'll see about that." Zancrow said. "I activate Magical Mallet. So I'll send the last card in my hand back to my deck. Then, I can shuffle up and draw one more." The deck shuffled around and he drew the card. "I activate Zero to Six. Since I have no cards in my hand, I'm allowed to draw cards based on the level of one monster on the field as long as it's level six or lower. Since your Pyro Maniac is level five, I get five new cards." He drew those five cards and Natsu was getting irritated.

"You going to make a move or not?" Natsu said.

"How's this? I activate Burn Backfire." Zancrow said. "Since I got a Black Fire on the field, your monster is going to lose 1000atk points." Black flames burned against Pyro Maniac and his attack points dropped to 1000. "He's done for. Black Flame Crusader, destroy his Pyro Maniac!" His monster slashed against Pyro Maniac and destroyed it with Natsu's life points dropping to a mere 500. "There's more. Since Black Fire Crusader destroyed a fire attribute monster, he gains another 300atk points." His Crusader's attack points went up to 2100. "You scared yet?"

"Scared? No way." Natsu said as he was starting to get cheerful. "Your Black Fire Crusader seems like a cool monster. Wanna trade me for him or something."

"No, I won't trade." Zancrow said. "What's the matter with you? You should be terrified of him."

"How can be of a monster like that?" Natsu said.

"You are one strange guy, but I'm not surprised. Weaklings have weak and simple minds." Zancrow said. "Just make your next turn."

"Sure." Natsu said as he drew his next card. 'Of course, as cool as his Black Flame Crusader might be, I've got to beat it somehow.' He thought 'However, since my fire attribute monsters can't destroy it, I'll just have to hope my deck comes through for me.' He looked at the card he drew. 'Dragon Fusion? This card can't help me. So what am I going to do?'

"I'm waiting or are you already admitting defeat?" Zancrow said.

"Fine. I'm going." Natsu said. "I'll just summon Scale Guard in defense mode." His dragon-like creature came on the field and had 1900def points.

"You think that little lizard is going to stop me?" Zancrow said.

"He should at least by me another round because thanks to his special ability, he can survive an attack once every turn." Natsu said. "I'll end my turn with just that."

"That's it? I thought you wanted to take me down. Do you just lack the power to do that?" Zancrow said.

"Will you quit flapping those gums?" Natsu said.

"I guess this is as far as your suffering goes." Zancrow said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said. "What's your deal with me? I don't even know you. So why are you acting like you hate me?"

"Not everything is about you, pinky." Zancrow said. "My enjoyment has nothing to do with you accept your suffering?"

"My suffering?" Natsu questioned. It didn't take Natsu long to figure out what he was talking about. "You sicko. You enjoy seeing people suffer, don't you?"

"You can say that again. Part of the reason I signed up for this." Zancrow said. "My least favorite part is when it has to end." He drew his next card and was ready to end this. "Say hello to my Black Flame Exploder." A spiral of black flames with glowing red eyes shot out of the field and it had 1800atk points. "Thanks to Exploder's ability, your monster will lose 600 attack and defense points." Exploder blazed against Scale Guard and it's defense points dropped to 1300. "This is it. Your last line of defense is done for. Attack!"

"Scale Guard!" Natsu called out as the two monsters went to attack. Can Natsu extinguish these black flames?

To Be Continued…


	20. Black Flames Pt2

Natsu was able to make it to his tower and to take on Zancrow, an arrogant duelist that has no regard in hurting others. His Black Flame deck has burned up some of Natsu's life points with him down to only 500. Zancrow had 3300LP. He also had his Black Flame Crusader at 2100atk points and Black Flame Exploder at 1800atk points. All Natsu had as defense was his Scale Guard with it weakened to 1300def points.

"Black Flame Exploder, you're first. Take that little lizard down." Zancrow said. The spiral of black flames slammed into Scale Guard, but Scale Guard had a shield around it and blocked the attack.

"Did you already forget that my Scale Guard has to be attack twice in order to be destroyed?" Natsu said.

"Of course not." Zancrow said. "That's where Black Flame Crusader comes in. He'll crush that lizard." His black flame humanoid swung its scythe and destroyed Scale Guard.

"Rats. It's a good thing Scale Guard is an earth attribute or else his Crusader would have gotten stronger." Natsu said.

"I think I'll end my turn. Come my next turn is when I'll destroy you." Zancrow said.

"Natsu's really starting to fall behind." Wendy said.

"No joke." Gray said. "That Zancrow guy isn't lighting up the slightest."

"We can't give up on him, guys." Lucy said. "Natsu's found a way to pull out of these jams before and he'll just do it again. We just need to have faith in him."

"It's my turn!" Natsu said as he drew his next card. "I activate Passion Draw. Since you have two monsters on the field, I'm able to draw two cards." He draw his two cards and saw it was Igneel and Happy. "Look at that. My best card and my favorite little buddy. I think it's time you get in on the action. I summon Happy Flying Cat." His blue cat with wings flew out with 300atk points.

"A cat?! You've got to be kidding me." Zancrow laughed.

"Careful. My little buddy might not look all that tough, but he does have some punch to his attacks." Natsu said. "For example, he can fly through your monsters and attack you directly. **Max Speed**!" Happy flew right past the monsters with great speed and rammed his head right against Zancrow and slammed into his head with Zancrow's life points dropping down to 3000.

"Okay, I guess that wasn't bad, but it's going to take a lot more than that." Zancrow said. "Especially since your fur ball is going to be taken down instantly. One attack from either of my monsters and that cat is going to turn into a rug for me to clean my shoes with."

"That's only if you can touch him and I'm not going to let that happen." Natsu said. "I activate the Protective Instinct spell card. After my monster attacks, this card can switch him into defense mode." Happy changed modes and he had 200def points. "Also, as long as he stays in defense mode, he can't be destroyed and I won't take damage. It's your turn."

"My pleasure!" Zancrow said as he drew his next card. "I think it's time I put an end to this. You're about to see the being that will lead to your destruction."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Natsu said as he already had an idea as to what is coming.

"You got it." Zancrow said. "I sacrifice both my Black Flame Crusader and my Black Flame Exploder to bring out the being that will destroy you!" Both his monsters turned into pure light and flew up with them forming the heart and it started beating.

"Oh no. It's coming Natsu!" Erza said as they were all starting to get worried.

"Come forth, Underworld Lord Booturo!" Zancrow said. The heart unleashed the dark energy and something was rising from the ground. A giant bat rose with yellow markings around it. Booturo unleashed a mighty shriek with 3000atk points.

"Yikes! I really don't like bats." Lucy said as all of them were a little shook up by the new Underworld Lord.

"These Underworld Lords seem to be getting bigger!" Gray said.

"And uglier." Lucy said.

"And scarier." Wendy said.

"How's Natsu suppose to protect himself against that?" Erza said.

"Hahaha! I guess this is where it ends for you because my Underworld Lord is attacking you directly!" Zancrow said. "Underworld Lord Booturo, send this pathetic excuse of a duelist to infinite darkness." Booturo unleashed a mighty sonic screech and it seemed like the end of Natsu.

"I don't think so." Natsu said as Happy stepped in the way of the attack.

"Hey, down in front!" Zancrow said. Happy was able to project a barrier and block out the attack

"Did you forget about my Protective Instinct?" Natsu said. "I take no damage as long as the monster who I used it on is in defense mode."

"You just got lucky is all." Zancrow said as he placed a card facedown. "Why don't you just admit you're beaten and stop beating around the bush?"

"It's not over until the last card is play." Natsu said and drew his next card. "This will work. I'm activating my Straight To It. My spell allows me to use the effects of a trap in my hand or deck if I send that card to the graveyard. So I'll use the effects of my Five Star Dragon Egg trap. That means I can summon a level five or higher dragon to the field."

"Level five or higher? That can only mean one thing." Erza said

"Igneel is coming out to play." Lucy said as they were all starting to think he could win.

"I summon Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said. Natsu was surrounded by fire and it flew straight into the sky with its mighty roar and 2500atk points. "You're finished. With Igneel attacking and Happy defending, a couple rounds and you're going down."

"You still think you can win?" Zancrow questioned. "Let's see if you're still thinking that after I activate my Divinity Flames trap." More of Zancrow's black flames surrounded him. "Good luck trying to get to me now. My trap prevents you from attacking me directly."

"Are you serious?!" Natsu said.

"That's right and if you can't attack me, you can't win." Zancrow said.

"Great. Now he's got to figure out how to get past that trap of his." Gray said.

"But they're in a stalemate now." Lucy said. "With that trap protecting Zancrow and Happy protecting Natsu, neither of them can deal damage to the other."

"Perhaps, but it's only a matter of time until one figures out how to get past their defenses." Erza said. "Whoever can do that, we'll have the winner."

"No matter what you do, I will find a way to win and bring all my friends back." Natsu said.

"Your friends?" Zancrow said. "You mean those couple old men that Hades sent to the shadows? Why don't you just face the facts that you can't beat me? I can already hear their screams and cries from the people you failed."

"You're making me sick." Natsu said as he gripped his own hand from anger. "You don't seem to have any respect for life at all. You don't care if the people are your friends or enemies as long as you get to see someone suffer. So there's no way I'm going to lose to a guy like you?"

"Will you just shut up about all this noble stuff of yours?" Zancrow said. "It's getting annoying. Just hurry up and finish your turn so I can send you to your demise and I can continued my ways of destruction."

"Is that all that dueling is to you?" Natsu said. "It's wrong. Dueling suppose to be about fun and forming bonds. It's not some sort of tool for you to hurt others!"

"Dueling is for fun and making bonds?" Zancrow questioned and started laughing. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic. Dueling is nothing more than beating your opponents down and having them at your mercy. If that's all you're going to talk about, just shut up and keep going. There's nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind."

"I can't believe you." Natsu growled. "What's wrong with these guys? This isn't what dueling is suppose to be about. Isn't that right?" Natsu looked up towards Igneel and Igneel looked back. Natsu felt some sort of connection and could tell that Igneel felt the same way he did. "Yeah. I am right."

"I said shut up and finish your turn! You're really starting to annoy me." Zancrow said.

"You asked for it! Thanks to Straight To It, I'm allowed to draw an extra card." Natsu said. "I won't let you diminish everything Makarov and others have taught me about dueling. Gramps told me that dueling is all about having fun, improving your skills, and forming bonds of friendship. That's how Fairy Tail runs and anyone who threatens it is going to pay!" Natsu's mark glowed brighter than it's ever felt before.

…

Laxus

Laxus finished his duel with the tower deactivated and was on his way to meet up with the others. He noticed his mark was glowing brighter as well. He pulled over and wondered what was going on.

"Natsu?" Laxus said as he could feel him. He also noticed his deck was glowing and saw Heaveledge's card fly out. "Heavledge? What's going on?" Heavledge came out in its spirit form and flew off with Laxus wondering why this was happening.

…

Natsu

Natsu was about to draw his next card, but he heard Igneel unleashed a powerful and mighty roar. Natsu heard another roar and looked to the sky and saw Heavledge was flying towards them.

"Heavledge?" Gray wondered as to why it was here.

"Does that mean Laxus is here?" Wendy said.

"I don't see him." Erza said. Heavledge flew own and entered Natsu's deck. Somehow, Natsu's strong feelings towards Makarov allowed Heavledge to come to him. Natsu drew his top card and saw Heavledge was there.

"Hold on. How did Heavledge get in my deck?!" Natsu said. "How am I suppose to use him? Everything depended on that draw." His other card, Dragon Fusion, began to glow as well. "Wait. Is he telling me to use this?" Natsu wondered why and saw the image of something flashed before his eyes. "Okay. Let's do it. I'm activating Dragon Fusion."

"Dragon Fusion?" Zancrow questioned.

"That's right. Now I can fuse two dragons together." Natsu said. "I fuse Igneel and Heavledge together!"

"What? The dragons can fuse together?" Zancrow said. Both dragons flew up into the sky and merged together in a fusion of fire and lightning.

"I fusion summon….Igneel the Lightning Flame Dragon!" Natsu said. Igneel flew out in a new form with him surrounded by a flaming aura with sparks of lightning. It also had 3300atk points.

"Look at that thing!" Lucy said.

"Such power!" Erza said.

"No matter how impressive your monster is, you still can't attack me or my Underworld Lord." Zancrow said.

"That's where you're wrong." Natsu said. "Your Underworld Lord isn't safe because Igneel can rob it of its attack points and all its abilities. **Lightning Heater**!" Igneel shot out bolts of lightning that blasted Booturo with its attack points dropping all the way to zero.

"It's powerless!" Zancrow said for there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"With your Underworld without power, I can attack it freely and finish you! Igneel, attack with **Lightning Flame Impact**!" Natsu ordered. Igneel flew right at Booturo and slammed right into the bat. Igneel blasted right through the Underworld Lord and destroyed it. Zancrow was blown away from the impact, strangely laughing, as his life points dropped to zero. Zancrow instantly turned to dust as soon as he hit the ground.

"He won!" Lucy cheered as they were all glad he did. Natsu stared at his new dragon and he saw it as symbol of everything Natsu learned about dueling. Igneel and Heavledge separated and Heavledge flew back to Laxus.

"Thanks for the help." Natsu said. "These guys working for darkness need to understand that this isn't what dueling is about. It's about fun and making friends. That's what the guilds are for. They won't get away with this!" He declared as he has more of a reason than ever to stop them.

...

Hades

The dragons weren't the only one who could sense and see what was happening. Down in the underground, Hades was sensing what was going on as well.

"Three of them have been defeated." Hades said. "It would seem I underestimated our enemies. I can't leave it all to our two newest recruits. It seems I'll have to take action myself."


	21. Destiny at Hand Pt1

A helicopter was flying through the semi-darkened skies of Magnolia. It landed down behind a building and the one that came out of it was Jellal. He was in a whole new outfit of a dark blue shirt with a white one over it and a dark hood.

"It's time." Jellal as he headed out. He came across a small tiled opening between a few buildings. His foot pressed on a hidden switch and the ground started to open up to a hidden passage. Jellal worked his way down the stairs and it was as if he knew where he was going. It wasn't long until he reached a large door and pushed it open. On the other side was Hades at a table.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up." Hades said.

"I'm here now." Jellal said. "Am I right to assume that everything has gone just as you expected, hasn't it?"

"In a way, but as a servant of darkness, I can't allow those who oppose me to win." Hades said as he got off his chair to face him. "Three of my subordinates might have fallen, but I shall not."

"Perhaps, but I have other plans for you." Jellal said.

….

Natsu

Natsu was successful in his duel against Zancrow. He went right for the tower and place Igneel right where it needed to go. When the whole place started to shake around, he grabbed Igneel and ran right out before it fell to nothing and more of the darkness was lifted.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as he saw the others and were telling him to come over to where they are. Natsu ran right over to the bridge and met up with the others.

"Nice going." Gray said.

"You were amazing out there." Lucy said.

"Look out there!" Wendy said. They all looked out to see people were gathering around. "Those must have been the people sealed inside Zancrow's Underworld Lord."

"We're making great progress." Natsu said. "Even more of those dark clouds over us have faded away."

"It is great and we're half way there." Erza said.

"There are still two more towers out there." Wendy said. "They're the ones Gajeel and Erik went too."

"Let's not forget that there's still that Hades guy." Natsu said. "That means there's still three of those guys out there."

"I heard someone say my name." They all heard a voice and it sent shivers down their spines.

"Look out! It's him." Lucy said as they all looked to the side and they saw Hades was right there.

"I'll get you!" Natsu said as he went to attack Hades. He tried to hit him with his fist, but Natsu went right through him and tripped on his own feet.

"It's just an illusion. He's not really here." Erza said.

"So what do you want?" Natsu said as he got back up.

"I must admit that I'm impressed." Hades said. "I didn't expect you to take down Azuma, Rustyrose, and Zancrow. I know you must be ready to finish what we started and I want to take you up on that."

"You want to duel me? Bring it on. I'll take you on anytime anywhere." Natsu said. "Just tell me where you are."

"Follow the bird. It will lead you to me." Hades said before he faded away.

"Bird?" Natsu said as he looked up and he saw a bird circling over them and not just any bird. It was a vulture.

"Natsu, are you really going to go? It's got to be a trap." Lucy said.

"I don't care. I'll have to take him on sooner or later and I want to take him on now." Natsu said. "That guy needs to pay for all that he's done."

"I'm with Natsu on this." Gray said. "He attacked Fairy Tail and we don't take that kindly. That's why I think its best that we go with you." The girls were in agreement with Gray and Natsu agreed with them.

"Then let's follow the birdie." Natsu said as the bird started to lead the way.

…

The Passage

Natsu and the others followed the vulture and it led them to the opening that Jellal came across. Natsu and the others stood over it and they could feel traces of actual despair.

"This place is scary." Wendy said.

"Better get going." Natsu said as he started to make his way down the stairs.

"You're still going through there? Isn't there anything that scares you?" Lucy said.

"Nope." Natsu said and so casual. All of them followed him down the stairs. As they made their way down, they passed another corridor and Gray thought he saw someone move through there.

"Gray, what are you doing?" Erza said as she and Wendy stayed behind while Natsu and Lucy went on ahead.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"I thought I saw someone." Gray said as he stepped into there. "You guys keep going with Natsu and Lucy. I'll try to follow them." Gray went on without even getting a protest.

"Gray, be careful." Erza said and she and Wendy continued on with Natsu and Lucy. Natsu and Lucy were ahead and when they ran out of stairs, there was hardly any light as they walked against a view of a large chamber that seemed to be bottomless.

"What is this place? The bottomless pit of no return?" Natsu said.

"Don't make this sound scarier than it needs to be." Lucy said as they both looked down. She was able to get a look and saw it wasn't bottomless. The bottom was a pack of dark clouds. Lucy felt worse than she did when they first got here. "Whoa. I can actually feel sorrow and despair. Could that be the portal to the underworld?"

"Correct, my dear." Both of them looked and they saw Hades standing on a path that ran over to the other side. Seeing him made Natsu grew angry and ready to jump in.

"Natsu, are you sure you want to do this?" Lucy said. "If we're standing over that very portal, this could be a trap to throw you down there."

"I'm aware of that. I don't care." Natsu said as he faced her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "However, just in case things do go wrong. There's just one thing I don't want to regret not doing." Out of nowhere, he just planted a kiss right on Lucy's cheek just as Erza and Wendy showed up and they were both shocked.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed with her face red.

"What can I say, Lucy? I'm a guy and I think you're a hot girl that doesn't scare me." Natsu said as he ran out to face Hades.

"Bold. I didn't know he had it in him." Erza said. Natsu ran out to the bridge and faced Hades.

"All right, Hades. This time, you're not getting away." Natsu said. "I'm putting a stop to you once and for all."

"Believe me, I have no intention of running off." Hades said. "I greatly underestimated you. My apologies. This time, I'll be sure to finish you."

"That's what you think. I'm putting an end to all this." Natsu said. "You're going to wish you never came here."

"What's done is done." Hades said. "All that has happened here has because it was meant to."

"Who said this was all meant to happen?" Natsu said. "Look, I didn't come here to chat. Let's get right down to the dueling."

"Very well. Your tone is irritating. You should know to respect your elders or this will happen." Hades said as he held up his duel disk. Natsu did the same as they both activated their duel disks. Both of their marks start glowing as the mark of the vulture was formed outside.

"Let's duel!" Both said with 4000LP as Natsu was ready to take on the man who started all of this.

"Allow me to start." Hades said as he drew his first card. "I'll start by summoning Dark Double. This allows me to special summon two monsters that are exactly the same. I summon two Grimoire Spiders to the field." Two of this spiders came on the field with 300atk points. "After playing that spell, I'm not allowed to summon this turn. I place one face-down and end my turn."

"Natsu, be careful. It's an obvious trap." Erza said.

"I know what I'm doing. I draw!" Natsu said. "I summon Fire Dragon Iron Fist to the field." His monster rose up and had 1600atk points. "Iron Fist, take out one of those bugs! Go, **Burning Destroyer**!" Iron Fist went after one of the spiders and crushed it with Hades' life points dropping to 2700. "I'm also going to activate my Burst Fist. This spell doubles the damage you just took." Flaming fists were shot from the spell and pounded against Hades with his life points going down to a mere 100.

"Alright!" Lucy said.

"He only has 100LP left. One more attack and Natsu wins." Wendy said.

"I won't fall that easily." Hades said. "I activate my Doom Arrival. This trap takes all the life points I just lost and gives me back half of them."

"He's getting some back?" Lucy said.

"He took 3900 points of damage. That means he's getting 1950LP." Erza said. Hades felt his energy restored as his life points went to 2050.

"My trap also allows me take any monster in my deck that has less attack points than the damage I took and places it in his hand." Hades said as he took that card.

"That can only be one card." Erza said. "Lucy, stay close to Wendy." Lucy understood what was coming and stayed close.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Natsu said.

"My move!" Hades said as he drew his next card. "I activate my Dark Grapple spell. This spell takes one random monster in my graveyard and places it on the field, but I only have one." A chain and grapple hook shot out from his duel disk and went through a portal with his other spider being pulled out. "Next, I sacrifice both my spiders."

"Here it comes." Natsu said as both his monsters vanished.

"Come forth, Underworld Lord Vulturis!" Hades said. The Underworld Lord's heart was formed and it started beating until the dark energy was released. Vulturis was able to fit in the area with it resting it's talons against the sides, but just barely fitting with all of its 3000atk points. "Face your doom. Underworld Lord Vulturis, strike him directly." Vulturis unleashed a blast from its beak and blasted Natsu with him being blown back and his life points dropping all the way to 1000. "I place two cards facedown to end my turn."

"My move!" Natsu said as he drew his next card and thought about his next move. 'Iron Fist doesn't have enough attack points to take on that bird, but it's a good thing I'm able to attack him directly.' He thought. "I summon Dragon Girl in attack mode." His girl with wings came out with 1300atk points.

"Great. Underworld Lord Vulturis can't protect Hades." Lucy said. "With those two, he'll win."

"Iron Fist, attack him directly." Natsu said as his monster went on the attack and all of them were hoping this would work.

"I play my continuous trap: Amaterasu Formula!" Hades said and a bunch of magic circles around them.

"What is this?" Natsu said and his Iron Fist started to glow a purple color.

"This trap destroys an attacking monster whose original attack points is lower than a monster I have field." Hades said and Iron Fist was destroyed. "You also take damage equal to half the attack points of the destroyed monster."

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist had 1600atk points. That means he's taking 800 points of damage." Erza said. The circles shocked Natsu and his life points dropped all the way to 200 as he dropped to his knees.

"Don't give up." Lucy said.

"You can still win." Wendy said. Natsu wasn't going to let his friends down as he tried to get back on his feet.

"It's going to take more than your cheerleaders for you to get through this." Hades said.

"Just you wait." Natsu said. "Since a monster was destroyed, Dragon Girl's ability activates and she gets 200atk points." Her attack points went up to 1500. "Next, I'm playing my Relit trap card to bring him back."

"I think not. I play my Darkened Imperial trap." Hades said. "This trap negates the effects of a card and destroys it." Natsu's trap blew right in his face. "Darkened Imperial will also prevent you from using cards of the same type until your next turn."

"So that means I can't use my traps?" Natsu said and saw a problem. 'That means I can't use my Rescue Fire trap.' He thought.

"It doesn't matter either way." Hades said. "You do have a lot of guts. I think I see why one of the dragons chose you. I can see he followed my instructions well."

"Who are you talking about?" Natsu said.

"That's right. You probably don't know yet." Hades said. "I think it's time for a history lesson. As you are already aware, I told you that everything that has happened up until now was by my doing around ten years ago. Back then, I was a researcher, but you didn't know was that I had a student at the time."

"A student?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes and this student played a vital part in the guidance we know as destiny." Hades said.

"Who are you talking about?" Natsu said. "Who was this student of yours?"

"A young man that you know. His name was….Jellal Fernandes." Hades said. None of them knew that and they were beyond shocked.

"Jellal was your student?!" Natsu said.

"That's right. It was his fate for him to guide you all here. Just as it's your fate to lose to me." Hades declared. With Natsu fighting off against Hades, the truth of everything will be revealed.

To Be Continued…


	22. Destiny at Hand Pt2

Hades challenged Natsu to a duel and Natsu accepted without a care for the danger. Gray went separate from the others to find someone so that left Natsu with the girls. Natsu's in a tough position with his life points at 200 and having his Dragon girl at 1500atk points and a useless trap. Hades had 2050LP with his Underworld Lord at 3000atk points and two active traps, Amaterasu Formula and Darkened Imperial. Hades also decided to tell them what happened around ten years ago with a surprising fact that Jellal was once his student.

"You can't be serious. Jellal was your student?" Erza questioned.

"I speak the truth." Hades said.

"So what does that mean about now?" Natsu said. "Is Jellal really working for you? Did he set us up?"

"In order for you to truly understand, we'll have to go back to the beginning." Hades said. "As I told you before, I lead a research team about the legend of the dragons and that legend led me here. We happen to be standing in my very lab. It wasn't long that a wealthy family learned what I've been studying and I learned that they shared a connection with the legend."

"The Fernandes family. Jellal's family." Erza claimed.

"Yes. They had a young heir and that heir was Jellal." Hades said. "In exchange for supplying finances and assistance to my research, I became an educator to Jellal. He was a bright young man for someone his age. With help from the Fernandes family, my research led me to conduct energy experiments."

"That must be where the control towers come in." Lucy said. "Ultear told us that the towers original purpose was to stabilize the energy from your experiments."

"That is correct." Hades said. "To avoid this affecting the city, I built those towers with the city's permission. Soon, I discovered great power and to harness that power, I created the dragon cards you all are using."

"You created Igneel and the other dragons?!" Natsu said.

"I did and they end up being the keys for the towers as well." Hades said. "For I soon discovered that the energy I discovered was the light energy of the dragons and the rainbow dragon itself. However, for every light, there is darkness. It wasn't long after that I discovered something. It was the dark energy from the underworld. As a researcher, I had to learn more about it."

"You couldn't just leave it alone?" Natsu said.

"No, I could not." Hades said. "I soon found myself drawn to it. It was as if the darkness was calling to me. So I gave Jellal the dragon cards and that's what brought us here."

"So Jellal is working with you! He followed your instructions and brought us here." Natsu said.

"Jellal did follow my orders, but it was not orders of darkness. It was the orders from the last shred of humanity I had." Hades said.

…

Flashback

Jellal, from ten years ago when he was a young boy, was running through the halls of the research lab. Alarms was going off and he needed to find Precht to find out what was going on. Jellal entered the main room and found Precht was there.

"Dr. Precht, what's going on?" Jellal asked.

"Jellal." Precht acknowledge as he turned to face him. He seemed to have a crazy look in his eyes. "Normally, I would tell you to run, but I'm glad you're here. You're the only one who can help me."

"Help you with what?" Jellal said.

"I don't have much time." Precht said. "Light and darkness are battling inside me, but I can feel myself being pulled towards the darkness. I feel like that's where I belong." Precht placed a case on the ground and slid it to Jellal. Jellal opened up and saw the seven dragon cards with a bunch of papers.

"What is this?" Jellal said.

"Take that information with you, Jellal. All will be explained." Precht said. "Find those who are worthy of the dragons' power! Do it so our world can survive!" Jellal didn't understand, but he did what he was told. He closed up the case and ran. "Now, the darkness shall be free from the seal." Precht activated a self-destruction system and caused the place to fall to pieces and the story began.

End of Flashback

…

"So what happened ten years ago wasn't an accident. He did all of it on purpose." Lucy said.

"This also explains how Jellal knew all this." Erza said. "He knew all of this was coming because he had access to all of Hades' information. He must have been spending the years preparing for this day."

"There's one thing I don't understand." Natsu said. "If Jellal had the cards, how did we end up getting them?"

"From what I've heard, Jellal let fate guide the way." Hades said. "He released the cards into the wind and fate led them to you. How did you end up getting that Igneel card? Did you buy it in some store?" Natsu looked down at his deck and remembered that day well.

"It was a birthday present around the time I started dueling." Natsu said.

"Jellal did just as I told him to." Hades said. "I told him to find those who would possess the dragons and he did. Well, he found at least five of them."

"That's right." Lucy said. "I keep forgetting that there's suppose to be seven, but we've only met five."

"It was destiny that brought you your card. I felt I belonged in darkness because I was destined to be there." Hades said. "Just as you were destined to hold the power of a dragon and face me."

…

Gray

Gray continued his search for the person he believed he saw, but there wasn't a sign of that person anywhere. Gray was starting to think whoever it was long gone.

"I'm just wasting my time. I need to get back to the others." Gray said. He was about to turn back, but he looked ahead and he saw Jellal was there standing in front of an elevator, but he looked a little banged up. "Jellal?" He managed to get Jellal's attention.

"Gray. If you're here, that must mean Natsu is facing off against Hades." Jellal said.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked as he walked over to him.

"Just saying farewell to someone I know." Jellal said as the elevator opened up. "Tell Natsu I'll be waiting." He stepped in and the elevator closed up.

"Wait!" Gray said as he banged on the door. "Wait where? What are you talking about?"

…

Natsu

"I don't really get what you're talking about, Hades." Natsu said. "All I know is that you've admitted you're guilty for everything. Someone has got to stop you and that someone is me. If you should have just left that darkness alone, none of this would be happening."

"It was my destiny such as your destiny to face me." Hades said. "Now on with the duel. It's still your turn."

"You got it." Natsu said. "I'll activate my Protective Instinct spell to switch my Dragon Girl in defense mode." Dragon girl changed modes with her having 1000def points. "So as long as she remains on the field in defense mode, she can't be destroyed and I won't take any damage."

"Perhaps, but it's only a matter of time until I break that spell." Hades said and he took his next turn. "That time would be now. I activate Underworld Whirlwind. In order to use this spell, I must bring the attack points of my Underworld Lord to zero." His vulture's attack points dropped to zero. "Doing so will allow me to destroy one card on the field. I choose your Dragon Girl." A gust of wind was shot out and she was destroyed. "Since I'm unable to attack, I'll end my turn and my Underworld Lord's attack points return to normal." Vulturis' strength returned to it. "Also, since it's your next turn, my Darkened Imperial trap is no longer in affect. That means you're free to use your traps."

"My turn!" Natsu said as he drew his next card. "I'm just going to place one card facedown and end my turn."

"He's putting his entire defense on a couple face-downs?" Wendy said.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing." Lucy said.

"Have you accepted your fate?" Hades said.

"Come and find out." Natsu said.

"Very well!" Hades said and drew his next card. "Go forth my mighty beast and destroy him!" Vulturis powered up the energy in its beak and attacked.

"I play Rescue Fire!" Natsu said. "So now I can bring a fire attribute monster out on the field, but it has to be level four or lower. I summon Fire Dragon Winger." Winger shot out on the field and had 1000atk points.

"How's that suppose to save you? My attack is a direct one." Hades said.

"That's why I'm using my other trap: Nova Driver!" Natsu said. "I'm sure you remember what this does, but since you're at an old age, I'll remind you. By sacrificing a monster on my field, I can block your attack." Winger vanished and the attack was blocked. "Since Fire Dragon Winger was a pyro type, I'm allowed to take any card from my deck and add it to my hand."

"All you're doing is postponing what fate has sealed for you." Hades said.

"We'll see about that." Natsu said as he took his next turn. "I'm activating my Emergency Flare. This spell allows me to special summon another monster from my deck, but it has to be level four or lower. I think I'll summon Sala-Flame." A large lizard covered in flames came on the field with 1400atk points. "He won't be staying for long. Thanks to his special ability, he counts as two monsters if I use him to summon a dragon. So I'll sacrifice him to summon Igneel the Fire Dragon!" His lizard vanished and in his place came Igneel.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hades said. "Either way, it doesn't matter. As long as I have Amaterasu Formula, you can't attack me with a monster whose original attack points are less than my Underworld Lord's."

"We'll see about that." Natsu said. "Sala-Flame has one other ability. If he's in my graveyard when I have a dragon on the field, I can block an attack once a turn. So go ahead and attack with your Underworld Lord. As long as I have Igneel on the field, I'll block those attacks."

"We'll see." Hades said and he drew his next card. "I activate Trap Exchange. By sending a spell or trap on the field to the graveyard, I can take another one in my deck and place it on the field. I'll dispose of Amaterasu Formula to place one card facedown. As a little insurance, I'll place another face-down to end my turn."

"Why would he get rid of his trap that was protecting him?" Wendy said.

"Those two traps must do something if he's willing to throw away that trap." Erza said.

"There is no chance of you winning." Hades said. "It is your fate that you lose to me."

"What's with all your talk about fate and destiny?" Natsu said. "Why do you keep talking about that?"

"It figures a simpleton like you couldn't understand that our lives have been controlled." Hades said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Natsu said. "No one controls me. I became part of Fairy Tail by my choice. I have the friends I have because of my choice."

"No." Hades said. "We are all given the illusion that we have freewill and make our own decisions. That's nothing more than a façade. We are all controlled by destiny from the moment our lives are formed. Every choice we think we have has been decided by fate. We are nothing more than puppets. I was destined to be part of darkness. You were destined to hold one of the dragons. None of it is just some random act. Failing to understand that will be your downfall."

"Yeah right. Don't listen to him." All of them turned around and saw Gray as he jumped into Wendy's barrier.

"Gray?" Natsu said.

"Don't listen to him, Natsu." Gray said. "Look, there's no way of knowing if something like destiny really exists. Let's say that it doesn't. That means that all the actions are based on our decisions. Let's say it does. Perhaps that is what brought Hades to where he is, but it also brought us to where we are. It brought us to Fairy Tail and it helped us came together as irreplaceable friends. Either way doesn't matter. He's just using it as an excuse to make up what he did. Just finish this guy already!" Natsu never expected Gray to speak like that.

"He's right!" Lucy said. "Natsu, I didn't know how I was going to get to Fairy Tail until I met you. I don't know if it was by chance or actually fate, but it's what helped me brought me here. I say that no matter what happens to us, it leads to good things and bad things. He's just saying all that to throw you off your game. So don't listen to him and win this!" Natsu could see what they were saying. Hades was just using destiny and fate to bring out the bad side of the situation, but Natsu isn't going to put up with it.

"You know what, Hades, I don't really care about all that." Natsu said. "I don't care if I'm here by destiny or my choice. I'm here because of what you've done. You can say whatever you want, but you can't change the fact that we're here right now because of you."

"Just as I thought. There's no way a simpleton like you can understand." Hades said.

"I told you that I don't care!" Natsu shouted. "You attacked my home. You hurt too many people. You hurt my friends!"

"And what will you do about it?" Hades taunted.

"I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!" Natsu screamed as he drew his next card.

"That might be hard to do once I activate my traps." Hades said. "The first is Arcane Nemesis. Now, when either of us attacks, your monsters' attack points drop to zero. With Demon's Eye, if a monster has it's attack points reach zero, it will be destroyed."

"That doesn't matter to me." Natsu said. "I play Reckless Destruction! Since I have a monster with at least 2000atk points, I have to discard all the cards in my hand." He sent his last card to the graveyard. "Doing so will allow me to destroy one monster on your field and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"What?!" Hades said.

"This is the end for you! Igneel, destroy Vulturis!" Natsu said. Igneel built up a ton of fire power and unleashed the blast of fire at the bird and completely destroyed it in a huge explosion with all of Hades' life points dropping to zero.

"I admit defeat." Hades said as he was starting to fade away. "However, this isn't the end. If you fail to shutdown the remaining towers by sunset, the king of the underworld will rise." That was his last warning before Hades turned to dust.

…

Fairy Tail

With Vulturis destroyed, everyone inside was free, just like all the others. This time, everyone in Fairy Tail with Macao was free. All of them returned to the guild and were wondering what happened. Makarov knew.

"Natsu saved us!" Makarov said.

…

Natsu

Natsu walked back to his friends and they were all proud and amazed that Natsu beat Hades.

"You did it, Natsu! Hades is gone!" Lucy said.

"Nice work." Gray said.

"That's what he gets for all that he's done." Natsu said.

"Natsu, it is impressive, but we can't celebrate." Erza said. "Didn't you hear his warning? If we don't shutdown the last two towers, the king of the underworld will rise and we don't have much time."


	23. Written in Iron Pt1

Much progress has been made. Three of the control towers have been taken care of and only two remained. Even Hades has met his end, but before he departed, he warned Natsu and the others that they have until sunset to shut down the two remaining control towers or the king of the underworld will rise. Meanwhile, Gajeel was riding his way over to the control tower. His target was just outside Magnolia as he drove through the woods, but there was a different reason he was going to fight.

'I'm coming for you, Levy.' Gajeel thought as he kept driving. 'And until I do….' A rock was coming up and he just smashed right through it. '….nothing will stop me. This actually reminds me of when we first met. Back then, I was out on my own and living on the streets. People feared to get near me, but you were the first to be kind to me. You brought me to Fairy Tail. I'm not going to let a heart as pure as yours be tainted by darkness.' Gajeel pulled over by a cliff and found the tower. "So that's where you are." Gajeel jumped from the cliff and continued towards the tower. "Levy! I'm here!" He saw the doors opened up with Levy coming out.

"I've been waiting for you, Gajeel." Levy said. She was acting like a completely different person. "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

"Levy, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" Gajeel said as he got off his bike and walked towards her.

"You did, Gajeel." Levy said and Gajeel didn't understand. "After all, I'm just an annoying bug that just kept getting in your way." He was starting to get it now. It was the last thing he said when he saw Levy.

"I was wrong to say that. I took your kindness for granted when you only wanted to help." Gajeel said. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry now, Gajeel." Levy said. "There's only one thing left for us to do and you'll have to face me if you want to save the world." Gajeel knew that the only way to get to the tower was to get through her. He didn't like it, but he to do it and perhaps it would save her.

"Fine! If beating you means I get the real Levy back." Gajeel said as he placed on his duel disk. Levy created the energy barrier that formed an owl.

"So let's duel!"

….

Natsu

After defeating Hades, Natsu and the others made their way out of the lab. As they head up, Natsu and Wendy's marks were starting to glow.

"Another duel is starting." Natsu said.

"It's Gajeel. I can feel him." Wendy said.

"Hey! I just realized something." Lucy said and they were all ears. "We never found out who holds the mark of the owl. So why did Gajeel go after that one?"

"Hm. That is a good point." Erza said. "Perhaps he knows something we don't. It doesn't really matter. All we need to know is that he has to shut that tower down or else the king of the underworld will rise."

"She's right." Gray said. "We only have until sunset to bring those last two towers down sunset is only hours away." All of them understood that, but none of them were aware of the challenge he was facing.

…

Gajeel

"Ladies first." Levy said as she drew her card. The duel was starting and they both had 4000LP. "I summon Solid Script Water to the field." A fancy dressed blue lady with the word water spelled in that element came on the field with 600atk points. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" Gajeel said as he drew his card. "I'll end my turn."

"That's it? You didn't even summon a monster or play a face-down." Levy said. "I hope you're not going easy on me. It's my turn again!" She drew her next card and saw what it was. 'This card!'

…..

Flashback

Levy was just transformed into a servant of darkness, but she was still her normal self and locked up. She was wondering what was happening to her.

"What do they want from me?" Levy said as she was scared out of her mind. "Why are they doing this to me?"

"You don't need to be afraid." She heard a voice, but she couldn't see who or where it was coming from. "Just look in the cards and all will be clear."

"The cards?" Levy questioned as she pulled out her deck. She saw one of them was glowing and when she pulled it out to look at it, Levy's mind faded away and the dark powers she was given took hold of her.

End of Flashback

…..

'This card will help me and bring Gajeel down.' Levy thought. "I summon Solid Script Fire in attack mode." Another lady in red with the word 'FIRE' in flames came up with 800atk points. "Next, I'm activating Script Improvement. This spell doubles the attack points of all Solid Script monsters." Water had her attack points at 1200 and Fire got hers to go up to 1600.

"This is going to hurt." Gajeel said.

"You should have defended yourself when you had the chance." Levy said. "Fire and Water, attack him directly!" Water was the first to attack as she splashed Gajeel and Fire followed suit as she unleashed a fireball and burned Gajeel with his life points going down to 1200.

"It all worked out because now that I took damage, I can summon Karma Demon Iron Spiral!" Gajeel said. A demon figure with a drill for legs and both his arms came on the field. "His attack points aren't known, but that's about to change. His attack points become the total amount of the damage I took." His monster's attack points went up to 2800.

"So is that really why you didn't play anything? Oh well. I place one face-down and end my turn. That means that my monster's attack points return to normal." Levy said as her monsters lost power.

"My turn!" Gajeel said as he was about to draw. 'I have to get through to the real Levy, but I can't let her take me out early. I've got to defend myself.' He thought and drew his card. He drew a trap. 'This card will help bring out the real Levy if I play it right. If I don't, I'm done for.' "I summon Karma Demon Iron Sword." Another demon figure with a sword for a right arm came up with 1600atk points and the sword was running like a chainsaw. "Iron Sword, take down Solid Script Fire!" His monster jumped up and was about to strike her down.

"Not so fast. I play the Erased Correction trap." Levy said. "By sending Water to the graveyard, I can stop your attack and your battle phase ends." Water was released and a force field blocked Gajeel's attack.

"Whatever. I'm just playing a face-down and that ends my turn." Gajeel said.

"Another pathetic move." Levy said.

"Levy, you've got to snap out of it." Gajeel said.

"Sorry, Gajeel. The Levy you knew is gone." Levy said as she drew her next card. "I think it's time to put an end to this now. I'll have you see things my way since you don't really want to fight. You don't need to worry much longer. This card opened my eyes and allowed me to use the power I have. I activate Translucent Light!" A light shined down on Gajeel and his monsters and he was in pain.

"What's happening?" Gajeel asked.

"Translucent Light is what had cleared everything for me." Levy said. "First, this trap deals 200 points of damage for every monster on your field. Since you have two monsters, you'll be dealt 400 points of damage." Gajeel felt the light burning him and his life points dropped to 800. "There's more to this trap."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel said, but everything around him was changing. The trap was creating some sort of illusion. He was standing in the sky and when he looked down, he saw a city destroyed with seas of lava. "What is all this?"

"This is your world." Levy said.

"My world?" Gajeel said.

"Yes." Levy said. "By losing the duel, you've opened the way for the darkness to take over. Those who held the dragons failed and you accepted the power. You stand above all."

"I do?" Gajeel said. He looked at himself and saw he was changing. He was wearing dark clothes, the same his enemies have been wearing, and his mark was turning to the same as Levy's owl mark. "Isn't this all you wanted, Gajeel? To stand above others? To not fall behind while many others move ahead?"

"Yes." Gajeel said as he was starting to fall to what Levy is telling him. Levy knew him so well that she was having him use his desires to submit to the darkness. In the real world, Levy had her trap activated and ready to make the vision a reality.

"That's right." Levy said. "This is your future. Thanks to Translucent Light, it makes your monsters useless to protect you. That means that Solid Script Fire can attack you directly." Her monster formed a fireball as Gajeel's monsters became transparent and left him vulnerable. "It's over, Gajeel. Step forward to the darkness. Give yourself in and have all tremble in your power." Hearing her say that had Gajeel snap out of it.

"No." Gajeel said. "The real Levy would never want something like that. She would want a world where everyone is living peacefully and that's the world she'll get." He broke free from the illusion and was back at the duel. "I activate the Harsh Decisions trap. I can use this when you activate a card effect. In order to use this trap, I need to send one of my monsters to the graveyard. So I'll toss my Iron Sword." He discarded his card and the monster vanished. "With that, I can destroy your trap and make my Karma Demon Iron Spiral a possible target." The trap was destroyed and the light faded away.

"I don't understand." Levy said. "How could you not want that? I know you, Gajeel. You want to stand above everyone else because you're afraid that everyone will move on without you."

"You're right. That might be what I want, but I know that's not what you want." Gajeel said. "You don't want a world where everyone is suffering. That's the darkness, Levy, but I know the real you is in there. When I saw that you became one of these guys, my eyes became wide open. I don't want any great power if it means I don't have you."

"Me?" Levy questioned.

"Come back to me, Levy." Gajeel said. "You need to break free from the darkness and became the kind person I know you are." Levy was struggling on the inside, but she was still resisting everything Gajeel was telling her.

"No." Levy said. "The Levy you know is gone. This is who I am now. The vision you saw will happen and you can't change that. It's the future as soon as you lose this duel. It's written in stone….or should I say iron." He didn't believe that. Gajeel was fighting as hard as he could to save Levy. Will he be able to bring out the real her or will the both of them be lost in darkness?

"You can say whatever you want, Levy." Gajeel said. "Just know that I'll keep fighting….until…I get you back!"

To Be Continued…


	24. Written in Iron Pt2

Gajeel was able to find Levy and was in the process of dueling her right now. Levy had all of her life points with her Solid Script Fire. Gajeel only had 800LP with his Karma Demon Iron Spiral at 2800atk points with an active trap. At the same time, he was trying to reach the real Levy.

"Levy, I know the real you is in there. The same girl that only wanted to help me." Gajeel said. "The same girl that stuck by me even when I didn't want her to. I know that same girl is in there and I'm not going to give up until I get her back."

"You're wasting your time!" Levy said. "This is who I am now. I've embraced my dark power and the girl you know no longer exist."

"We'll see about that." Gajeel said. "Harsh Decisions has one more effect that takes half the attack points of the monster I sacrificed. Either you gain those points as life points or I take those points as damage. However, the decision is yours."

"Mine?" Levy questioned.

"That's right." Gajeel said. "Karma Demon Irown Sword had 1600atk points. Either you gain 800LP or I lose 800LP. This will get through to the real Levy. Better think carefully about this." This is Gajeel's last chance to reach the real Levy and if it fails, he's done for.

'There's nothing to think about.' Levy thought. 'He only has 800LP remaining. If I select the option to deal damage, he'll lose the duel. So let's make it happen.' "I select the option to…." Levy was about to deal damage, but she looked into his eyes. Meeting his eyes was causing to hesitate. Gajeel's plan was working as Levy couldn't select the option to finish him. She lowered her head and Gajeel couldn't look in her eyes. "I choose to gain those life points." Blue stardust sprinkled around Levy and her life points went up to 4800.

"Levy?" Gajeel said as he wondered if it was really her. Levy looked up and Gajeel could see her eyes were the eyes of the real Levy. "Levy!" He said as he was happy to see her again.

"Gajeel!" Levy said.

"Levy, do you remember everything that has happened?" Gajeel said.

"I think so. I can't believe what I've done." Levy said.

"Well, it's over now." Gajeel said. "You were able to break free from the darkness and regain control. There's no reason to fight." He held out his arm for her to take. "Let's end things and go home."

"Yeah." Levy agreed as she wanted to be with him again. She was about to walk to him and take his hand, but her mark started glowing and she was in pain.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know." Levy said and darkness started to emit from her body and was forming an owl.

"You're not going anywhere. I still need you."

"What's going on? Who or what are you?" Gajeel asked.

"I am darkness itself."

"I see. So you're what's been controlling her." Gajeel said.

"Yes and I'm not done with her." The darkness said as it reentered her body. Levy's eyes were glowing purple and she had a more sinister look on her face.

"Levy, no! Fight it!" Gajeel said.

"It's too late for you to save Levy now. She's no more!" Levy said.

"Let her go!" Gajeel demanded.

"Not a chance. I need her to destroy you!" Levy said. "Now let's continue with the duel. I'll switch my Solid Script Fire into defense mode and summon Solid Script Light in defense mode." Fire switched to defense mode with 600def points. Another fancy dressed lady in yellow with the word 'LIGHT' written in light with 900def points. "Next, I activate Cursed Ink. This puts a Cursed Ink Token on your field." A puddle of ink with an eye in formed on Gajeel's field with 0atk points. "As soon as that token is destroyed by a Solid Script monster, it will deal 500 points of damage. You're lucky I can't attack now. That will end my turn."

"Not if I dispose of it before that." Gajeel said as he drew his card and saw it was Metalicana. "This will help me. I'll save Levy and get rid of you. I sacrifice both my Iron Spiral and this token you gave me." Both his demon and the token vanished. "I summon Metalicana the Iron Dragon!" Metalicana spread its wings and ready for battle at 3000atk points.

"So you finally decided to release your dragon." Levy said.

"That's right and it doesn't matter if your monsters are in defense mode." Gajeel said. "Metalicana can deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode. Metalicana, take down Solid Script Light with **Iron Dragon Slasher**!" Metalicana flew down with his wings out. "Hopefully the impact will be enough to get Levy back." Metalicana rammed its wings against Light and destroyed her. Levy felt the impact with her life points dropping to 2700 and got hurt. "Levy! Can you hear me?" Gajeel was hoping Levy got free, but her eyes were still glowing.

"Levy is gone!" Levy said.

"Liar!" Gajeel said. 'Now what am I going to do. I went for light because she had the highest defense points, but that attack did some damage to her. What'll happen to her if she takes on another impact like that?' He wondered.

"Thank you for destroying Light because thanks to her ability, I can summon a Solid Script monster from anywhere in my hand or deck." Levy said. "I think I'll summon Solid Script Air." Another lady, this time in green, rose up with 'AIR' written in air. She also had 600def points.

"I end my turn with one face-down." Gajeel said.

"My turn!" Levy said as she drew her card. "Thanks to Solid Script Air's ability, I can draw a card for every Solid Script monster I have on the field." She drew two extra cards. One was a trap, but she saw her second one was exactly what she needed to finish him. "You're done for. I sacrifice Solid Script Fire and Air."

"Uh oh. Here it comes." Gajeel said as both of her monsters vanished and the heart arrived. IT started beating with the dark power building up.

"That's right, Gajeel. This monster shall be the instrument of your demise." Levy said. "You've written your final chapter." The heart unleashed the dark power with the beast rising. "I summon Underworld Lord Ooloo Oola!" This Underworld Lord was a giant dark owl with orange marks around its body and had the largest glowing eyes. Ooloo Oola also had 2900atk points.

"So that's the monster that's controlling her." Gajeel said.

"You're Metalicana might be stronger, but that doesn't matter." Levy said. "Ooloo Oola has the ability to attack you directly. Ooloo Oola, finish him!" The giant owl reached over to finish Gajeel.

"Not so fast. I activate the ability of Karma Demon Hard Fist!" Gajeel said. "If I'm being attacked directly, I can summon this guy on the field and block the attack." Another one of his demons wearing a giant iron fist on its right arm appeared on the field and jumped up to intercept the attack. "I won't take any damage, but if his attack points are lower than the attacking monster, he's destroyed. He only has 1400atk points."

"That's nowhere near enough my Underworld Lord." Levy said. Hard Fist Pounded against Ooloo Oola's beat and stopped the attack, but the impact blew it back and destroyed it. "You may have survived that attack, but you won't survive the next. You won't even bring yourself to harm Levy. I place a face-down and that is the end of my turn."

"Don't ever underestimate me." Gajeel said. "Levy was the first person to ever truly be kind to me. I may not have seen how much she meant to me before, I see it now. That's why I'm not going to stop until I save her!" Gajeel's mark was reacting to his strong feelings and desire to save Levy and the top card of his deck was glowing. "What's this?" He drew the top card of his deck and saw it was a spell, but he knew what it was. "I can't use this. I could hurt Levy and lose her forever."

' _Gajeel!_ ' Gajeel could hear the real voice of Levy. It was as if he was speaking to her through telepathy.

' _Levy? Is that you?_ ' Gajeel asked.

' _Yes. Listen, you've done what you can, but you have to forget about me. You need to destroy the Underworld Lord and free those who are lost in it._ ' Levy said.

' _No way. I came here to save you._ ' Gajeel said.

' _I know, but you have to win the duel and you have to win it now._ ' Levy said.

' _I can't. If I do, I could lose you forever._ ' Gajeel said.

' _If you don't, I'll still be under the darkness' control. You have to do what you must and save the world._ ' Levy said. Gajeel didn't want to, but he wanted to honor Levy's last wish.

"Fine. I'll do it because you asked me to." Gajeel said. "I activate the Pure Iron spell. When I have Metalicana on the field, this spell card can have him evolve." Metalicana was enveloped in a bright light and grew stronger. "He'll transform into a great beast that has only one purpose: taking you down! I summon Metalicana the Pure Iron Dragon!" Metalicana hardly had much of a change except that his entire body's color changed to silver and was dazzling like a diamond with it having 3300atk points.

"No way!" Levy said.

"With his new power, Metalicana has a new ability." Gajeel said. "Since the difference in our monsters' attack points is less than 1000, instead of taking damage by the difference in their power, you'll take damage equal to your monster's attack points. That's just enough to end this duel. Metalicana, attack with **Iron Whirlwind Shred**!"

"You can't. You'll lose the real Levy." Levy said.

"She would rather sacrifice herself than have the whole world suffer." Gajeel said. "However, I can't let her make that sacrifice alone." 'My trap card is Impulsive Impact. This trap will allow both duelists to take the same amount of damage.' "We'll be together again, Levy. Not the way I wanted, but I rather be lost in darkness with you than lose you forever. I activate…." "I activate my trap!" Levy interrupted.

"My trap, Closed Down, prevents any traps from activating during the battle phase." Levy said.

"Why would you make a move like that? Unless….it's Levy!" Gajeel said. "She's making it so she loses and I win." Metalicana unleashed a tornado from its mouth with shards of iron inside. The whirlwind blasted against the owl and blasted right through. Levy was blown back from the attack and lost the last of her life points. "Levy!" The energy field faded away and Gajeel ran to her. "Levy! Tell me you're alright." He shook her around to get her to wake up. Levy opened her eyes and they were her eyes again.

"Gajeel?" Levy said, but she sounded weak.

"Just hang on. You're going to be okay." Gajeel said.

"I wish that was true, but I can feel the darkness pulling me away." Levy said.

"No. I won't lose you. I'll find some way to bring you back." Gajeel said. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I ever said or did to you."

"I know you are, Gajeel." Levy said. "Just like I know that you and the others are going to save the world. I'll be watching."

"I promise Levy that we will stop this darkness." Gajeel said. "After that, I'm going to bring you back. Hopefully once we do beat this, you'll come back."

"I know you ever quit until you do." Levy said with a smile. She was able to sit up and hugged Gajeel and he held her. "Goodbye, Gajeel." Levy's body turned back and turned to dust right in his arms. Gajeel placed his hands on the ground and whimpered a little.

"Levy…" Gajeel stood on his knees and screamed with all his lungs. "….I'll bring you back!"

…

Natsu

Natsu and the others were able make it out of Hades' lair. When they got out, they saw lights falling in a distance.

"Look at that!" Gray said.

"Do you think this means Gajeel won his duel?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure it does. That means there's only one tower left." Natsu said.

"But I have a bad feeling about this one." Erza said.


	25. Snake Pit Pt1

Gajeel was successful in shutting down his tower, but that meant that Levy was gone. Most of the dark clouds surrounding the city was gone. That meant that there was only one left, but time was running out as the sun was setting. Natsu and is group grabbed Erza's car and Gray's bike as they all drove off to Erik's location.

"The only tower left is the one Erik went too?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, but he needs to hurry. If the sun goes down, that king Hades mentioned will come to our world." Natsu said.

"Do you really think we can trust that guy to get the job done?" Gray said as he was still skeptic about Erik.

"He must have good heart or the dragons wouldn't have chosen him." Lucy said.

"Now isn't the time for doubt. We'll just have to put our faith in him." Erza said. With Erik not fully aware of the danger, they needed to hurry.

…

Erik

Erik was getting a ride to the tower by Ultear and Meldy, but he was facing the same problem as Gajeel. He wanted to save Kinana, but he wasn't sure what he could do.

"Erik, what do you know about this Kinana girl?" Meldy asked.

"Kinana and I were part of this group called the Oracion Seis." Erik said. "She isn't much of a duelist, but I bet her new powers changed all that. If she's really a part of all this, it's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Ultear asked.

"She had feelings for me, but I didn't return them." Erik said. "I thought a girl like her deserved better than a punk like me. If it's really my fault, I've got to be the one to save her." The last tower was located in an amusement park. When they arrived, they pulled over at the entrance.

"This is it. The tower is in there somewhere." Ultear said.

"That means so is she." Meldy said.

"If you two see purple flames, remember to run." Erik said as all of them went inside. The place was completely abandoned, but there were a few snakes around and they acted as Kinana's eyes. While she was in the security of her hiding spot, she was glad that Erik was the one who arrived.

"Abandon carnivals are not right. They're so creepy." Meldy said.

"Just be glad this place isn't rundown." Ultear said as they all kept moving.

"Look!" Meldy said. She pointed to the hall of mirrors and they saw the tower just behind it.

"Kinana must be there!" Erik said as he ran straight towards the place. When he got close enough, he saw the doors to the place open and he thought he saw Kinana inside. "Kinana!" He ran straight inside to go after her.

"Erik, wait!" Ultear said as she and Meldy went after him, but the moment he stepped inside, the doors closed and locked. "Hey!" Ultear said as she banged on the door. Erik tried to get them open, but they wouldn't budge.

"Welcome, Erik. I've been waiting." Kinana said. When Erik turned around, he saw she was right in the mirror.

"Kinana! Is that really you?" Erik asked.

"That's right and from the looks of things, it's down to just you and mean." Kinana said.

"Kinana, I know this isn't you." Erik said.

"It is now." Kinana said. "So if you want to reach the tower, shut it down, and then save the world, you'll have to face me." Erik didn't want to, but it seemed like there was no choice.

"Fine and when I win, I'm bringing you back with me." Erik said as he held up his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and were given 4000LP. With Kinana's power, the snake energy field was starting to form. Ultear and Meldy saw it forming on the outside.

"Move!" Ultear said as she and Meldy ran out of there and were able to get out before the seal was formed.

"It must be starting." Meldy said.

"Let's get to higher ground." Ultear said as the two of them moved away from the flames even though they won't see what happens.

…

Natsu's Group

Natsu and the others arrived at the carnival. Right when they did, the seal was formed and Natsu's and Wendy's marks started glowing.

"It must be starting." Gray said.

"Let's get in there and find them fast." Natsu said. All of them agreed and got moving before it was too late for them to do anything.

…

Erik

"Allow me to go first." Kinana said as she drew her first card. "I summon Gorgonic Servant in attack mode." She summoned a lady with a black snake's body with magenta hair, but unlike other gorgons, this lady was actually attractive. She also only had 100atk points. "Thanks to her special ability, both of us have to wait at least one turn before we can summon any monster we just drew."

"What about the monsters already in our hands?" Erik asked.

"The same applies to them. We have to wait at least one turn before summoning them." Kinana said. "Next, I'm activating the Magic Bare Lands spell card. As long as this spell card remains on the field, neither of us can use any spells. So that means your favorite, Thought Listener, is of no use."

"She knows my dueling style well. That means she knows how to counter all of it." Erik said.

"I place one card facedown and that ends my turn." Kinana said.

"My move!" Erik said as he drew his card. It was Thought Listener. 'Thought Listener, but as long as her spell card is on the field, it's useless. I also can't summon any of my monsters this turn because of that snake lady. My options are limited here.' He thought. "I'll just place two cards facedown and that's all."

"All you can do. Follow me." Kinana said as she and her cards went through the mirrors and Erik followed her. "How ironic. I spent years chasing after you. Now, I want nothing more than to destroy you."

"Kinana, if this is about what happened the last time we saw each other, I'm sorry." Erik said.

"That's an obvious lie. You never apologize." Kinana said.

"I am now and I mean it." Erik said. Erik ended up in an intersection and Kinana continued the duel there.

"There's no point in saying sorry now." Kinana said. "On with the duel. It's my turn now. I'll start by activating my face-down, Endangered Species. I can select one monster type and whichever one I choose, neither of us can summon a monster of that type. I choose the reptile type."

"I see what you're doing. You're trying to make it so my deck is useless, but why are you limiting myself." Erik said.

"I'm trying to show you that you and I are right for each other. I'll have us on equal grounds to do that." Kinana said.

'That proves it. Somewhere inside there is the real Kinana.' Erik thought.

"I still have some work to do." Kinana said. "Gorgonic Servant, strike him directly." Her monster shot out of the mirror and slammed against Erik with his life points dropping to 3900.

"Racer always said I was good with girls." Erik said.

"I place one face-down and end my turn." Kinana said.

"It's my turn!" Erik said as he drew his next card.

"That's right and because it is, I can activate Gorgonic Temptation." Kinana said and a mist was starting to form.

"What is this?" Erik said. That was when a lady appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Other women formed around the mist and tried clinging to him. He also felt his mind growing foggy.

"You didn't like the kind of girl I was so I thought I find the kind of girl you do like." Kinana said. "With Gorgonic Temptation, you have to decide to discard your entire hand or be dealt 400 points of damage for each card in your hand. Since you have five cards, that's would be 2000 points of damage. Men are all the same. When you're surrounded by beautiful ladies, it's like your minds shut off and you act stupid. So I have no doubt you'll make what I think will be a wise decision." Erik could feel his mind growing cloudy, but he did what he could to ignore the sensations he was feeling.

"No. I activate Venomous Corrupt." Erik said. "As long as there's a reptile on the field, no matter whose side it's on, I can destroy all active spell and traps." All Kinana's spell and traps were destroyed and he got free as the girls faded away.

"How?" Kinana said as she was a little surprised.

"Kinana, you should know I can't be wooed over by a girl so easily." Erik said.

"You're right. My mistake." Kinana said.

"That's right and now that your Magic Bare Lands is gone, I'm free to use Thought Listener." Erik said as he played the card. "Let's see what's in your hand." Her hand's cards were shown in the mirrors. 'Let's see. She has Reload and Gorgon's Mask. Those aren't a problem so the biggest threat is her monster, Gorgonic Princess Slitherina, but that's a level five monster. I have to get rid of her only other monster.' He thought. "I summon Spider Snake in attack mode." A snake with spider features came on the field and had 800atk points. "Take down Gorgonic Servant with **Venom Web**." The snake mutation shot out a purple web from its mouth and it got around Kinana's monster and destroyed it with her life points dropping to 3300. "I think that will end my turn."

"Let's move deeper into maze." Kinana said as she moved deeper into the maze and Erik followed her.

….

Ultear and Meldy

The two girls were able to get up to higher ground on balconies. They could still see the tower, but there was no sign of Erik or Kinana.

"Where are they?" Meldy said.

"They must be inside the hall of mirrors. I just hope Erik is safe." Ultear said that none of them were aware what was happening inside.

…

Erik

"Kinana, just listen to me. I turned you away because I thought a nice girl like you deserved better than a punk like me." Erik said as he continued to walk through the place.

"You thought I cared about that?" Kinana said. "I don't. I just wanted to be with you, but now that ship has sailed. The only way for that to happen now is for us both to fall in darkness." Erik saw her stop at another turn and they continued the duel.

"Let's just get this over with. You only have one monster that you can't summon." Erik said.

"I have a feeling the next card I draw will change all that." Kinana said as she drew her next card and it was another spell.

"Oh no! Cost Down!" Erik said.

"That's right and I'll activate it now." Kinana said. "So I'll send Reload to the graveyard and lower the level of my monsters by two. That allows me to summon Gorgonic Princess Slitherina." Her monster was another lady with a snake's blue body and had purple snake-designed hair. She also had 1900atk points. "Slitherina, destroy his Spider Snake with **Viper Taming**!" Her monster's fingers turned to snake that stretched out of the mirror and constricted Erik's monster until it was destroyed. Erik's life points dropped to 2800. "Next, I'm activating Gorgon's Mask and equipping it on my princess." A mask of an actual gorgon was placed on her princess.

"Why do that when she was pretty?" Erik said.

"Thanks to Gorgon's Mask, when she attacks a monster in defense mode, the monster's defense points go down to zero." Kinana said.

"I guess it's my turn!" Erik said as he drew his next card and he liked what he got. "I summon Phantom Snake in attack mode." Phantom Snake was a white snake with a black cape and hood that looked like the head of a cobra with 1800atk points. "With him in attack mode, he can't be destroyed by a monster whose level five or higher and I won't take damage. That ends my turn."

"And now after looking back, we reach the point that brought us here." Kinana said as she and Slitherina moved through the mirrors and Drake followed.

….

Outside

Ultear and Meldy stayed where they were as they waited for Erik to come out.

"Ultear! Meldy!" They looked and saw Natsu and his group were able to find them.

"Natsu! Everyone! From the looks of the sky, you were all successful." Ultear said.

"Yes. Where's Erik?" Erza asked.

"In the hall of mirrors." Meldy said. That was when the doors from the hall and the tower opened up with both of them walking out with their cards.

"Kinana, you've got to snap out of this." Erik said.

"Sorry, Erik, but you've got to fight for the light. I've got to fight the dark." Kinana said.

"I've got to get down there!" Natsu said as he ran down from the balcony.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Meldy said.

"To warn Erik about what's to come." Lucy said as they looked and saw the sun was moments away from going down. Natsu ran through and got to Erik.

"Erik!" Natsu called out and got his attention.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"I've got to warn you about something." Natsu said. "You've got to win this duel fast. If you don't shut that tower down by sunset, we're gonna have a lot more trouble."

"Like that's going to happen." Kinana said. "If you want to get in that tower, you've got to get through me."

'This isn't good. I've got to figure out how to save Kinana fast and from what Natsu is saying, we're all about to be in big trouble.' Erik thought with so much to do and so little time.

To Be Continued…


	26. Snake Pit Pt2

Time was running out. There was still one tower to be sealed, but sunset was only few moments away. It all rested on Erik and he had to get through Kinana. Erika had his Phantom Snake at 1800atk points. He had 2800LP with his Thought Listener and a face-down. Kinana had Gorgonic Princess Slitherina at 1900atk points and equipped with Gorgon's Mask and also had 3300LP.

"Come on, Erik. You have to win this before it's too late." Natsu said.

"It's your move Kinana." Erik said.

"Thank you." Kinana said as she drew her card and Erik could see it was a monster. "I summon Gorgonic Temptress in attack mode." Another snake lady with black hair, horns, and even had mini-devil wings on her back. She also had 1400atk points. "Now Slitherina's ability activates. Since there's another Gorgon or Gorgonic monster on the field, she gains an extra 200atk points." Slitherina's attack points went up to 2100.

"Bring it on. Thanks to Phantom Snake's ability, he can't be destroyed by a monster that's level five or higher and I take no damage." Erik said.

"That ability only works when he's in attack mode." Kinana said. "I use Gorgonic Temptress' ability. Once a turn, she can change the battle mode of one monster on the field." Her monster blew a kiss to the snake and it caused the snake to go in defense mode with 1500def points. "Don't forget that thanks to Gorgon's Mask, when Slitherina attacks a monster in defense mode, your monster's defense points go down to zero." The mask unleashed a blue sonic wave and it turned Erik's snake to stone with its defense points dropping to zero.

"You've got to be kidding." Natsu said.

"Slitherina, destroy his Phantom Snake with **Viber Taming**!" Kinana said. Her princess turned her fingers to snakes and shattered Erik's monster. "With him out of the way, Gorgonic Temptress can attack you directly." Her second monster coiled around Erik like a girl teasing a boy and then smacked his face with her tail and his life points dropped to 1400.

"Talk about getting shot down by a girl." Gray said.

"This is bad. Another direct attack from either of those monsters, he's done for." Ultear said.

"He better do something and do it now." Erza said.

"It's my turn!" Erik said and he drew a spell and it was just what he needed. "I activate Advancement Beast. With this spell, I have to send one monster to the graveyard, but that will allow me to summon a level five or higher monster as long as it's the same type. So I'll send Cubellios to the graveyard so that I can summon Hydra Snake." A purple snake with multiple heads and black chest armor came on the field with 2000atk points. "Your princess isn't the only that can gain power. For every reptile that's in my graveyard, my snake gets an extra 100atk points. Since there are three of them there, he gains another 300atk points." Three extra heads grew and his snake's attack points went up to 2300. "Hydra Snake, take out her Gorgonic Temptress!" All the heads unleashed a purple flame that fried Kinana's monster and her life points went down to 2400 and without her other monster, Slitherina's attack points dropped to 1900. "Kinana, you've got to snap out of whatever control you're under. I know I hurt you, but I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It wouldn't have changed a thing." Kinana said. "You can't change how you felt. It's too late to do anything about it now. It's my turn now!" She drew her card and it was a spell this time. "I activate Charmer's Flute. So since there are two reptile monsters on the field, I can draw two more cards." She drew those cards and they were a monster and a spell.

"Not good. I'm starting to see a problem." Erik said.

"You can say that again. I summon Gorgonic Gardna." Kinana said. Another blue snake lady with snakes for arms and blue hair came on the field and had 2400def points. "Thanks to her, my Princess gains some power again." Slitherina's attack points went up to 2100. "Also, while Gorgonic Gardna is on the field, she can block an attack once a turn and she's the only monster you can attack. I'll end my turn."

"Hang on. What about that spell card?" Natsu asked.

"Her spell is Battle Enthusiast. She can only activate that when an attack of hers has failed." Erik said. "I better get through those defenses of hers and fast."

"Come on, Erik. You've got to end this fast." Lucy said.

"He's just wasting time. If he doesn't turn something around and fast, it will be too late to do anything." Gray said.

"It's my turn!" Erik said as he drew his card. "You're not the only one who can play spells. I play my own Charmer's Flute. Now that we've got three reptiles out, I can draw three cards." He drew those three cards and they were just what he needed. "I'm activating Shedding Skin. This allows one reptile to come back to my field from my graveyard. Rise again Cubellios." His wing snake rose on the field with 1200atk points.

"But with one less reptile, your Hydra Snake loses power." Kinana said as Hydra Snake's attack points dropped to 2200.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter." Erik said. "Neither of them will be sticking around because I sacrifice both my monsters and summon out Cuberin the Poison Dragon." Both monsters were released and the poison dragon flew out on the field with 2600atk points. "That ends my turn."

"That's it? You've got to do something to end this now." Natsu said.

"Just let me handle this." Erik said.

"Natsu's right. You should have ended this when you had the chance." Kinana said as she drew her next card and they saw it was another spell. "I activate Offerings to the Great Ones. This spell allows me to treat one monster as two. So Slitherina will be two monsters, but there's more. If the next card I draw isn't a level seven or higher monster, she'll be destroyed."

"That's a big risk she's taking. Why would she do that?" Meldy said.

"She must be getting ready to summon her Underworld Lord!" Wendy said.

"Here goes." Kinana said as she drew the card and all of them were nervous about what it was. When the card was revealed….it was her Underworld Lord.

"Oh no!" Natsu said.

"Oh yes! I sacrifice Gorgonic Princess Slitherina and summon Underworld Lord Sliptera!" Kinana said as her princess was sacrificed and a light was shot into the air where the heart of the beast was formed. Its beating started and it sounded like the beating of Erik's end. The heart unleashed the dark power and they all saw something slithering around the area.

"Oh man!" Erik said as he was really nervous about seeing this monster. He looked up as the head of the snake came up. It was long as a train and even bigger with pink markings running down its back and it's under belly pink as well with 2800atk points. "That's got to be the mother of all snakes!"

"You're lucky that after I activated my spell, I can't attack this turn." Kinana said.

"Kinana! Please, stop this while you can." Erik said.

"There's nothing you can do or say to have me stop." Kinana said.

"Wanna bet?" Erik said. "Just listen to what I have to say." Kinana was getting annoyed, but she listened either way. "Listen, I really am sorry about what happened the last time we saw each other. I never meant to hurt you. I thought that a girl like you deserved someone better than me. You're a great girl and I'm nothing, but a punk. However, you really do seem to care about me regardless. The way you were dueling proved it."

"Did it?" Kinana said as she was starting to wonder if that really was the case.

"Wow! Who knew he was a romantic?" Lucy said.

"Hey! This isn't the time to get lovey-dovey. You got to shut down the tower." Gray said.

"Shut up." Erza said as he elbowed his stomach.

"Kinana, you care about me and you know who I am." Erik said. "You were even willing to change yourself for me, but I'm the one who needs to change. Then again, you wouldn't want that. We would have to be true to each other. So, if you want, I like to have another chance." He held out his hand for Kinana to take and she could see he meant it.

"Erik!" Kinana said as she smiled. She was about to step forward to him, but her mark glowed brighter and she withered in pain as darkness was coming from her body.

"Kinana, what's wrong?" Natsu said.

"It's the darkness. It's trying to take control." Kinana said.

"Fight it, Kinana!" Erik said.

"I can't." Kinana said. "With the Underworld Lord out, it's too powerful. Erik you need to win this duel."

"Kinana!" Erik called out, but Kinana stood up and was the same as Levy.

"How I win this instead. It's your turn." Kinana said.

"No! It's completely taken over her!" Natsu said. "Erik, you have to do what she said. You need to do it for her."

"I'm on it." Erik said as he drew his next card. 'If I win, I could lose Kinana forever. However, I might be able to save her if I destroy that Underworld Lord. I can't right now, but I've got to hurry and come up with something. I at least need to defend myself.' "I activate Cuberin's ability. Once a turn, he can take away 500 of your monsters' attack points." Cuberin unleashed a poison cloud and Sliptera's attack points dropped to 2200. "I place one card facedown to end my turn."

"You think weakening my monster will change anything?" Kinana said as she drew her card, but it didn't matter what she drew. "You can weaken my monsters all you want. It doesn't matter if it can attack you directly." Sliptera reached down to strike at Erik.

"Not so fast. I'm activating Tremble Fear." Erik said. "This will stop your attack and allow Cuberin to destroy your monster." A shield was brought up and Cuberin flew up to the snake as it shot out a blast of poison and blasted the snake.

"But doesn't that mean she can play her spell?" Natsu asked.

"That's right. I activate Battle Enthusiast!" Kinana said. "When an attack of mine is stopped, this spell takes the attack points of one monster, like my Underworld Lord, and deal to you as damage. This duel is over." The snake shot out a blast form its mouth.

"Erik, you have no choice! You have to end this!" Natsu said.

"But what about Kinana?" Erik said. He looked to the blast, but he could see an illusion of Kinana communicating with him.

"Erik, listen to me. You have to do this. You owe it to your friends." Kinana said.

"Are you sure?" Erik said no matter how much he didn't want to.

"I'll be alright. You must save the world." Kinana said. Erik didn't want to, but he knew that it needed to be done.

"I'm doing this because you asked me to." Erik said. "I activate the trap I threw at the start. Sound Repulse! This trap negates effect damage I would have taken and returns it to you with twice the power." An energy field came up and reflected the blast.

"This cannot be!" Kinana said and got blasted with all her life points dropping down to zero and her body faded to nothing. Cuberin blasted through the Underworld Lord and destroyed it.

"You did it!" Natsu said as all the others came down.

"Look! The last of the people inside the Underworld Lord are free." Gray said as they saw the souls of so many be free.

"Erik, are you okay?" Meldy asked for Erik looked miserable. Who could blame him after what he had to go through?

"Kinana, I'm sorry….for everything." Erik said.

"Guys the sun!" Lucy said. All of them almost forgot, but by the time they looked, the sun already went down.

"We're too late!" Erza said. "There's still at least one tower still standing." That was when the place started to shake.

"What's going on?" Wendy said.

"Is it an earthquake?" Natsu said. Out in the distance, a large pillar of light shot out from the distance. "What is that?"

"That location….it's near the guildhall!" Erza said. The pillar faded and another one of the marks the servants of darkness had and it looked like a dragon.

"Is that another dragon?" Lucy said.

"It looks like one of those marks Hades and the others had." Natsu said. "Does that mean there's another one? Who could it be?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out." Erik said.


	27. To a New World Pt1

Erik may have won his duel, but he didn't win fast enough. The sun went down and there was still one tower active. Not long after the sun went down, a pillar of light shot into the sky and another one of marks appeared in the sky and it looked like another dragon.

"That looks like one of those marks Hades and those other guys had." Natsu said.

"Yes and it seems to be near the guildhall." Erza said. Before any of them could figure out what to do, the land began to shake again and this time it was a cloudy dark pillar that shot into the air.

"That's coming from Hades' hideout!" Wendy said.

"Oh no. That king must be coming here." Lucy said. However, something strange happened. The dragon mark in the sky glowed brighter and the dark pillar bent away from the city. None of them understood what was going.

"Look! Something's coming out of it and out of the city!" Gray said as they saw a giant claw come out of it. A giant dark monster came out of that cloud with it on all fours and had giant wings. It unleashed a roar that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"What is that thing?" Meldy said.

"That must be the king of the underworld." Erza said.

"Hey!" All of them looked and saw Gajeel and Laxus riding their way towards them.

"Gajeel and Laxus!" Lucy said.

"What the heck is going on?" Gajeel said. "What's that dragon mark in the sky and what is that monster that just came out of the dark cloud?"

"There's no time to explain." Natsu said as he had his eyes on the king and it started moving. "It's starting to head towards the city. We've got to figure out how to stop that thing." All of them tried to figure out how, but another strange thing was happening as all the dragon marks were glowing. "Now what's going on?"

"Look!" Wendy said as she pointed up in the sky. Clouds formed and swirled together and coming down in a bright light was the rainbow dragon, Quataru. All of them were amazed to see it returned

"It's Quataru!" Ultear said.

"What's it doing here?" Erik said. Quataru used its power and lifted all of them into the air. Quataru was taking them towards the dragon mark that was in the sky. "Is it taking us to that other dark mark?"

"It must be trying to tell us something." Laxus said. Quataru carried all of them over there and they soon found themselves at the Fairy Tail guild and standing in front of it was every member and there was also the Dragon Stairway.

"Gramps!" Natsu called out. All of them looked and saw Quataru dropped Natsu and the others off before it vanished.

"You all came back!" Makarov said.

"Yeah and it looks like everyone has returned." Lucy said as they were all happy to see their friends again.

"My darling Gray!" Juvia cried out as she ran to him. "You've returned!" She was about to hug him, but Gray stepped out of the way.

"Juvia, now is not the time for your crazy. We're in a dire situation here." Gray said. "What exactly is going on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Cana said.

"Why is the Dragon Stairway here?" Erza questioned.

"I brought it here." All of them looked up and saw Jellal was at the top and he was making his way down the stairs.

"Jellal?" Ulltear questioned as to why he was here.

"What's going on? How come the Dragon Stairway is in front of our guild?" Natsu said. "I thought that thing was underground."

"It was, but with my new found powers, I brought it here." Jellal said. "I thought it would be fitting for everything to end here since this is where it all seemed to have began."

"What are you talking about?" Erza said as Jellal made all the way to the bottom. "What powers are you talking about? Jellal, do you know what's going on or not?"

"Yes. Everything is coming in place for the ceremony to commence." Jellal said as he held up his arm and showed that the dragon mark was on his arm. It was a surprise to all of them.

"No way! You're a servant of darkness now?" Erza said.

"That's right. Everything now is necessary for the ceremony." Jellal said.

"What ceremony?! What are you doing?" Natsu said.

"You see, I was planning all of this from the very beginning." Jellal said. "The king of the underworld is approaching here so that I can reshape the entire world."

"You better give us a straight answer because you're sounding crazy." Natsu said.

"Hang on. Does this have something to do with why you were in Hades' hideout?" Gray said.

"That's right. Before you arrive, I took on Hades myself and I lost." Jellal said. "I did that so I can acquire the dark power that I have right now. You see, my ultimate goal is to harness the powers of both light and dark. I was simply using all of you to lead me to this moment."

"You "used us"?" Natsu said and he was starting to sound angry.

"Jellal, why did you do this?" Erza asked. "What are you planning?"

"You see, I plan on changing the entire world." Jellal said. "The world we currently live in is a depraved one. One where we humans hold no true freedom in this life. We're all bound by those who hold superior power to us. There are those who use their power and bring torment to others. I intend to change all that! I will create a world of true freedom! One where people are free to do as they please to acquire true peace and happiness. The endless battle between light and dark continues and it affects us all. I intend to break the cycle once and for all."

"Anyone understanding what he's talking about?" Lucy asked.

"All I'm getting is that he's sounding insane." Gajeel said.

"To me, it sounds like he intends to destroy everything in the world and recreate the way he wants." Erik said.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it." Jellal said. "The dark power from the underworld will help me achieve that power and as soon the king arrives here, I shall completely harness the dark power to make it so!" Jellal used his power and shot a pillar of light around him.

"Jellal, stop!" Erza called out as she raced to him.

"Erza!" Natsu called out as he went after her and they both got caught in the light. The dragon mark in the sky turned so that it was flat with Natsu, Erza, and Jellal standing on it.

"Are we standing on the dark dragon mark?" Erza questioned.

"Sure are. Just look." Jellal said as he pointed behind them. Both of them looked back and saw the king was getting closer and closer to the city. "It's only a matter of time until he shows up."

"Jellal, stop this. This is nonsense." Erza said.

"It's not." Jellal said. "All I'm doing is giving the world true freedom. We are all condemned to some greater power. Much like how Dr. Precht was condemned to where he was when he acquired his dark power. He wasn't given a choice just like none of us are. The world will become a better place and I will guide people there. However, we must start again and that means everything must be destroyed."

"No way!" Natsu said. "Jellal….I'm not going to let you do this. I don't understand what you're up to, but I'm not letting it happen. You lied to us. You used us. I thought you wanted to protect the world, but you plot this from the start."

"Let me guess, you're going to stop me. You want payback." Jellal said. "Well, there's only one way you're getting that." He used his powers and formed a duel disk and his deck. "You see, in order for my plans to come to fruition, I need the powers of light as well. I need the power of the dragons. Both the light and the dark are needed which is why I pushed the opening of the underworld portal away, to buy some time while I take the light. Once I beat you, Natsu, I shall have that power. I would also hurry if I were you before gruesome shows up here." Natsu looked back and saw that thing was getting closer and closer. Natsu didn't get what was going on really, but he figured that if that monster makes it where they are, it will be nothing, but disaster.

"Sure, if beating you means that thing goes bye-bye." Natsu said as he activated his duel disk and was ready to fight.

"Duel!" Both of them said as the final showdown has begun.

'Jellal, what happened to you?' Erza wondered. With the two being old childhood friends, she never once saw him like this. 'Natsu, you need to win. Not just to save all of us, but to save Jellal from himself.'

"Hold on. I'm a little confused." Elfman said.

"What's all this about?" Lisanna asked.

"Basically, from what I got, either Natsu wins or we're all doomed." Mirajane said.

"He can do it. I know he can." Lucy said.

"You're right." Makarov said. "We all have to put our faith in Natsu." All of them were hoping for Natsu to win even when they don't know what's going on. All they knew was that it sounded bad and Natsu had to win.

"I'm going first!" Natsu said as he drew his first card. "I summon Fire Dragon Talon in attack mode!" Talon jumped up to the field with 1500atk points. "I place one card facedown and that's the end."

"My turn!" Jellal said as he drew his next card. "I summon Heavenly Angel in attack mode." An angel dressed in black with gold designs around and had golden wings. It also had 1400atk points. "Next, I'm activating Sky's the Limit. This gives all monsters an additional 1000atk points." His angel was surrounded by a white aura and his angel's attack points went up to 2400. "Now strike down his Fire Dragon Talon. Go, **Feather Star Sling**!" His angel's wings sparkled and shot energy blasts with each flaps.

"Not so fast." Natsu said. "I'm activating Heated Protection. When a fire attribute monster on the field is the target of an attack, this trap prevents it from being destroyed."

"Perhaps, but you're still taking some damage." Jellal said. A shield came up and protected Talon from the attacks, but Natsu still felt the impact from the attack and his life points dropped down to 3100. "I place two cards facedown and that ends my turn."

"My move!" Natsu said and drew his next card. "I'll sacrifice my Fire Dragon Talon to summon my Pyro Maniac." Talon was sacrificed and his Pyro Maniac was summoned to the field with 2000atk points. "Next, I'm equipping Pyro Maniac with Rage of Flames. That will give him an additional 700atk points." Pyro Maniac was surrounded by fiery aura and his power went up to 2700.

'I see what Natsu's trying to do.' Jellal thought. 'Pyro Maniac's ability allows him to destroy one card on the field after he destroys a monster. Rage of Flames has one other affect. For every card that's destroyed, I'll lose 300 points of damage.'

"I'm stopping you right now." Natsu said. "Pyro Maniac, destroy his Heavenly Angel with **Insanity Fire**!"

"Not so fast, Natsu. I play Heaven's Guidance." Jellal said. "When you attack one of my Heavenly monsters, I take no battle damage." Pyro Maniac unleashed a stream of fire and blasted the angel and knocked it out, but Jellal took no damage.

"You might not have taken battle damage, but Rage of Flames ability activates." Natsu said. "When a card is destroyed, you take three points of damage." Some of the fire burned against Jellal and his life points dropped to 3700. "Next, I use Pyro Maniac's other ability. After he destroys a monster, he can destroy one other card on the field. So I'm taking out your other face-down." His monster set the card on fire and destroyed it. "That means you lose even more life points." The flames flared neared him again and Jellal's life points dropped to 3400.

"Not bad, Natsu." Jellal said.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Natsu said.

"I admit that you do have some skill. However, a simpleton like you can't beat me!" Jellal said with a great smirk on his face. "I activate the trap Altairis!"

"You can't. I just destroyed that card." Natsu said.

"Which is just what I wanted you to do." Jellal said.

"Of course!" Erza said as she knew why it was happening. "His trap activates when it's destroyed."

"That's right and with Altairis, every card on your field is destroyed!" Jellal said. A large black orb looking like the night sky was formed and fell down on Natsu's field with an immense amount of gravity and everything there was destroyed.

"Darn it. I guess I have no choice, but to end my turn." Natsu said.

"And I will end you!" Jellal said as he drew his next card. "I summon Heavenly Chariot." A horse-drawn gold and black chariot came on the field with 1000atk points. "Thanks to my Chariot's ability, I can summon another Heavenly monster. I summon Heavenly Pleiades." A black and gold armored warrior rose to the field and had 1600atk points. "With nothing to protect you, both can strike you down. First, my Chariot!" The Chariot charged right at Natsu and rammed right into him with his life points dropping to 2100. "Next is Pleiades!" His warrior had six stars shot up right under Natsu and knocked him off his feet with him now only having 500LP.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed as Natsu landed on his back.

"I think that's enough for one turn." Jellal said. "So have you had enough?" Natsu was getting back on his feet as he refused to surrender.

"I'm not even close to being finished." Natsu said. Erza looked back and saw the king entered the city.

"This is bad. That thing is getting closer." Erza said.

"It's drawn to the dark power that's here. The time has almost come for this one to end and a new one to being!" Jellal said.

"Jellal! I'm not going to let you destroy everything!" Natsu declared.

"You'll have to stop me….that is, if you can." Jellal said. With a once trusted ally now turned enemy, the fate of the entire world rests on Natsu. With so much on the line of just one duel, can Natsu win?

To Be Continued….


	28. To a New World Pt2

Failing to shut down all the towers, the king of the underworld was on it's way to Magnolia. Meanwhile, Jellal revealed he was using Natsu and the others so he could have the power of light and darkness to recreate the world. Natsu was dueling him right now, but he's a dire situation. Jellal has 3400LP with his Heavenly Chariot and Heavenly Pleiades. Natsu had nothing on his field and only 500LP. To make matters worse, the king was getting closer to them.

"Don't give up, Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Come on. Keep fighting." Laxus said. Everyone was putting their hopes on him to win.

"It's your move, Natsu. That is if you have anything left to fight with." Jellal said.

"Just you wait!" Natsu said as he drew his card. "Oh yeah! I'm activating Flame Restoration. Here's how it works. I remove from play one fire attribute monster that's in my graveyard. Then, I gain life points equal to its attack or defense points, whichever is higher. I'm going with Pyro Maniac. He has 2000atk points and 1800def points. Since his attack points are higher, I'm gaining 2000LP." His life points rose up to 2500LP.

"Excellent. He needs to regain as many life points as he can." Erza said.

"Next, I summon Fire Dragon Iron Fist to the field." Natsu said. His monster came out with 1600atk points. "Now to take out your Heavenly Chariot. **Burning Destroyer**!" His monster went to attack and crushed the monster with Jellal's life points dropping down to 2800. "I think that's enough for one turn."

"Not bad Natsu, but you'll have to do a lot better." Jellal said as he looked back and saw the king was getting closer and closer. "I'll start by activating the spell Sainted Card. Since there's a Heavenly monster on the field, we're both allowed to draw until we have six cards." Both of them did just that. "Excellent. I summon Planetary Circuit." A solar system model came on the field and had 1000atk points. "Now I use Planetary Circuit's ability. Since there's a light attribute monster on the field, I can increase his level by one. So now it's a level four."

"Why do that?" Natsu asked.

"Because he's about to synchro summon!" Erza said.

"That's right. I tune my level four Planetary Circuit with my level four Heavenly Pleiades." Jellal said as his model became four green rings. Once they were around his warrior, he turned into four stars and a beam shot through. "I synchro summon Apollo Warrior Saryu!" A red armored warrior with a sun shield and a flaming sword rose with 3000atk points. "I'm afraid it doesn't stop there. I activate Extra Double. When I summon a monster from my extra deck, I can bring out another monster from there. However, I need to discard the required monsters."

"Huh?" Natsu wasn't quite getting it.

"I'll show you. The monster I wish to summon is a fusion monster." Jellal said. "That means I need to discard the two monsters needed to summon it."

"You can fusion summon too?!" Natsu said.

"That's right." Jellal said as he took two cards from his deck. "I discard Heavenly Moon and Heavenly Jiu Leixing." He discarded the two monsters and they fused together. "I'm summon Saryu's brother. I fusion summon Diana Warrior Luro!" A blue armored warrior with a glowing blue sword and a moon shield came up and had 3000atk points.

"Now he has two monsters with 3000atk points!" Erza said.

"Perhaps, but not for long." Jellal said. "You see, when Saryu is on the field while Luro is, Luro goes to the graveyard." Luro was pulled into a vortex and vanished.

"Why would you do that?" Natsu said.

"You'll find out. That's assuming you even get the chance." Jellal said. "Saryu, strike down his Fire Dragon Iron Fist with **Sun Sword Slice**!" His sun warrior slashed down on Natsu's monster and destroyed it with Natsu's life points dropping down to 900. "I'm also going to activate the ability of my Heavenly Angel. When it's in my graveyard, I can remove it from play. That gives me another 1000LP." A light shined down on him and his life points went up to 3800. "Are you done yet?"

"No way." Natsu said as he was staying strong. "I still don't get why you're even doing this."

"How many times am I going to explain this before you understand?" Jellal said. "I'll try to use small words so that even you will understand. As you were probably already aware, Dr. Precht was my teacher. He was among the best educator I ever had. When I found out he gave into darkness, I did as he was told to find those who held the dragons' power."

"We already know that. Hades told us himself." Natsu said.

"I figured." Jellal said. "Not long after he gave me those cards and I scattered them to the wind, I began to see the world as it truly was. There are those who are corrupted and use their power that may seem like they benefit others, but there are those who make them miserable. It's just like what happened with Hades. He gave in darkness and while it made him and others stronger, it made many suffer. There are much greater forces controlling us and we all seem powerless in situations like that."

"Don't tell me this is more of that destiny and fate junk. I already crossed that with Hades." Natsu said.

"No. This is about liberation. This is about freedom. Life itself is a never ending battle between light and dark, but I plan to break that cycle." Jellal said. "Once I have all the power, I shall destroy this world and form a new one where people are truly free."

"You don't need to destroy the world for something like this." Natsu said. "That's just insane."

"If I were you Natsu, I wouldn't be wasting time with talk." Jellal said as they all saw the monster entered the city. "With each passing second, he's getting closer. Now back to the duel. It's your move."

"Jellal, what has happened to you? You're nothing like that boy I met before." Erza said.

"Here goes!" Natsu said as he drew his next card. "Thanks for letting me get all these cards. I'm activating Monster Reborn to bring back my Fire Dragon Iron Fist." His monster resurrected with 1600atk points. "I'm also going to activate Straight To It. By sending a trap card in my hand or deck to the graveyard, I can use its affect. I'm going to use Relit. This trap brings back another fire attribute monster and I'm bringing back Fire Dragon Talon." His other monster came up with 1500atk points. "They aren't saying because I'm also going to use this!"

"Polymerization." Jellal said.

"That's right. You're not the only one who can fusion summon." Jellal said. "I fuse Iron Fist and Talon with Winger in my hand." The three monsters came together. "I fusion summon Fire Dragon Slayer!" His dragon armored warrior flew on the field with 3000atk points.

"Alright! Now it's an even fight!" Cana said.

"He just might pull this off." Freed said.

"He's got to have something planned so I should play a little defense." Natsu said. "I summon Fireball Dragon in defense mode." His dragon came up with 500def points. "There's more. When there's another dragon on the field, my Fire Dragon Slayer gains another 300atk points." His monster's attack points went up to 3300. "Now take out his warrior with **Flaming Elimination**!" His warrior flew right at the warrior and slashed it with his sword and destroyed it with Jellal's life points dropping to 3500. "There goes your best monster."

"Not quite." Jellal said. "I activate the ability Diana Warrior Luro. When Saryu is destroyed, Luro can rise from the graveyard." Luro came back on the field. "It also works vice versa. If you destroy Luro, Saryu can rise to the field."

"So that's why he destroyed Luro. It's an endless cycle." Erza said. "If one falls, the other will rise."

Just make your next move." Natsu said.

"I shall." Jellal said as he drew his next card. "I activate Charitable Donation. This spell will allow you to choose one monster on the field and you gain life points equal to its attack points."

"You're giving me life points? In that case, I choose my Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu said as a light shined on him and his life points went up to 4200.

"Why would he give him life points?" Wendy asked.

"If I had to say, I say he's buying some time for ugly." Erik said as he turned back and heard the monster was getting closer and closer.

"Luro, strike down his Fireball Dragon with **Lunar Slashing Illuminance**!" Jellal said as his warrior's sword glowed bright and destroyed Fireball Dragon. "Without your dragon, your monster is going to get weaker." Fire Dragon Slayer's attack points dropped to 3000. "Next, I activate Chalice of Fortune. After a monster is destroyed, this spell allows one monster to jump from my deck to my hand. I'll end my turn." He said as he drew the card.

"It's my turn!" Natsu said as he drew his next card, but he heard the king unleashed a roar. Natsu looked back and saw the king was unleashing bird like creatures. They flew over and started attacking Natsu and other people. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"I can't control him. He's doing whatever he pleases. I don't know the way he's thinking, but perhaps he's agreeing with me." Jellal said. One of those birds was about to attack Natsu, but a blast of lightning destroyed it. Natsu looked back and saw he was saved by Heavledge and the other dragons. All of them flew over and tried to strike down the king.

"It's the other dragons!" Erza said.

"Natsu!" Laxus called out and he looked down. "We'll take care of these guys. You stay focus on beating Jellal."

"We're all with you! We know you can win!" Lucy said.

"The same goes for us." Ultear said and Meldy agreed.

"Go, Natsu! Show him the power of what a duelist from Fairy Tail can do!" Makarov said. Everyone was cheering for Natsu to fight and win.

"You got it. I'll start by activating my Brilliant Flame spell." Natsu said. "So that's going to give my Fire Dragon Slayer an extra 800atk points." His monster was given more power and his attack points went up to 3800. "Fire Dragon Slayer, take down Luro while we can still deal some damage." His slayer flew up and slashed down on Luro with it being destroyed and Jellal's life points dropped to 2700.

"A nice try, but don't forget that when Luro is destroyed, Saryu will rise to the field." Jellal said as Saryu returned to the field.

"I'll get you yet, Jellal. It's the end of my turn." Natsu said.

"We'll see." Jellal said as he drew his next card. "I activate Meteor Burnout. Since my life points are lower than yours, I'm able to bring two meteor tokens to the field." Two meteors with glowing red eyes came up with 1000def points. "I think it's time I show you what my dark powers have brought me."

"No! Not that!" Gray said as all of them knew what they were up against.

"Everyone, get as far as from that dragon mark as you can if you don't want to be lost in darkness again!" Lucy said. All of them started running for their lives and was getting as far as they could.

"I sacrifice both my tokens and summon my Underworld Lord!" Jellal said as the two tokens burst into light and came together as they formed the heart. The heart started beating and there were some people caught in it as their souls were extracted and their bodies faded to nothing.

"All those lights….he's stealing souls of innocent people!" Erza said.

"No. He's using them to power that monstrosity." Natsu said.

"Come forth, Underworld Lord Raga Ruga!" Jellal said. The heart unleashed the energy and the monster was formed. It was a Chinese black dragon with red markings around its body. However, unlike the other Underworld Lords, it only had a 100atk points.

"Hold on. That thing is an Underworld Lord? It's only got a 100atk points." Natsu said as he was seeing he had nothing to be afraid of.

"What he lacks in power, he makes up for with his special ability." Jellal said. "I activate Raga Ruga's special ability. Once a turn, by skipping my battle phase, I can take away half of your life points." Raga Ruga unleashed a purple flame at Natsu and it smashed into him with Erza being blown back.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed as Natsu screamed from the pain as his life points dropped to 2100. Natsu dropped to one knee, but he wasn't backing down.

"I'm good." Natsu said. "That ability might be powerful, but I know your Underworld Lord's weakness. It can't protect you from direct attacks."

"You are right about that, but that's not a problem as long as I have another monster on the field." Jellal said as he pointed to Saryu. "As long as I have one monster on the field, I'm safe."

"And there's Saryu's and Luro's ability. He set up a wall around himself." Erza said.

"That's right." Jellal said for he seemed almost untouchable now and the king draws closer while the other dragons try to stop it. "Doomsday is here. The world as we know it is about to end. The dragons have lost."

To Be Continued….


	29. To a New World Pt3

The hour of destruction was near and Natsu needed to stop Jellal. Natsu had his Fire Dragon Slayer equipped with Brilliant Flame having 3800atk points with his life points at 2100. Jellal had his Underworld Lord Raga Ruga with 100atk points and his Apollo Warrior Saryu at 3000atk points with 2700LP. The others were using their dragons to hold off the underworld king, but Natsu needed to win fast.

"I place one card facedown and that's it for my turn." Jellal said. "So what are you going to do, Natsu?"

"Win!" Natsu said as he drew his card. "I'm activating Burning Greed. By paying 500LP, I get to draw two extra cards." Natsu's life points dropped to 1600 and drew two more cards.

"You're giving up life points? Do you really think that's wise?" Jellal said.

"It will be worth it because I'm going to win. I activate Passion Draw." Natsu said. "Since you've got two cards on your field, I can draw two more cards. He looked and saw the two cards he drew was Dragon Fusion and Emergency Flare. "Better save these. Fire Dragon Slayer, destroy Saryu. I got to deal damage while I still can." His monster went to attack the warrior.

"I don't think so." Jellal said. "I activate my face-down. A classic known as Mystical Space Typhoon. This can destroy a spell or trap card on the field. I'll destroy that Brilliant Flame of yours." A tornado came and blew Natsu's card away and his monster's attack points dropped to 3000.

"No! Now they're both be destroyed!" Erza said as the two of them had their weapons clash against each other and caused an explosion that took the both of them out.

"Don't forget that whenever Saryu is destroyed, Luro returns." Jellal said. Luro returned to the field with 3000atk points.

"I'll just summon Scale Guard in defense mode." Natsu said as his lizard came up with 1900atk points. "That will buy me some time because once a turn, Scale Guard can't be destroyed."

"My turn!" Jellal said as he drew his next card. "I activate Raga Ruga's ability. By skipping my battle phase, he can drain you of half of your life points." His dragon unleashed it's flames again and Natsu was getting fried as his life points dropped to 800.

"This is bad. He's getting weaker and weaker." Lucy said as she was beyond worried about him, but she shook her head to snap out of it. "No. Stop worrying. I believe in Natsu with all my heart. I know he can win."

"He better do it fast!" Gray said as they could see the dragons were struggling to keep the king back.

"I'm afraid it's only going to get worse for you. I activate Time Forward." Jellal said. "I can only use this on a monster who can only use its ability once a turn. It allows me to use their ability again."

"You can't do that!" Natsu said.

"I think I just did." Jellal said. "That mean you're going to lose even more of your life points by Raga Ruga!" The dragon unleashed it's flames for a second time and blasted Natsu with his life points dropping to 400. Natsu collapsed from all the pain and the flames that was being shot his way.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she ran to him and tried to shake him to get up. "Get up! Get up, Natsu! You have to!"

"I guess that's the end." Jellal said as he believed he won.

"Not a chance. Just taking a breather." Jellal was surprised to see Natsu getting back on his feet.

"Impossible! How can you still be standing after all that you've been put through?" Jellal said.

"Because I don't quit and I don't lose!" Natsu said.

"Very well. Just make your next move. I'll make sure it's your final move." Jellal said.

"We'll see!" Natsu said as he drew his next card and it was the very last hope he had. It was Igneel. "Finally! I'm activating Emergency Flare! So now a monster from my hand or deck can jump right at the field. I'll summon Fire Dragon Sword Horn." His next monster came out with 1200atk points. "I'm not stopping there. I sacrifice both Scale Guard and Sword Horn so I can summon Igneel the Fire Dragon! Igneel, welcome to the party!" Both monsters were offered and Igneel flew out to the field with 2500atk points.

"Your dragon is impressive, but it's not enough to beat me." Jellal said.

"We'll see about that. I place one face-down and end my turn." Natsu said.

"Nice. With Igneel, he's got an even greater chance of winning." Lucy said. They all heard a roar and saw the king was even closer.

"He better hurry. That thing is almost on top of us." Gray said.

'He didn't even put up a fight. His face-down must do something to give Igneel even more power for when I attack or when I use Raga Ruga's ability.' Jellal thought. "Oh well. I must end this and Raga Ruga's just the monster to do it."

"How are you going to do that with him?" Natsu said.

"I'll show you by activating Raga Ruga's final ability." Jellal said. "It will make him vulnerable to attacks, but all the life points he drained out of you are added to his attack points. That's 2600 plus 800 plus 400." His own dragon gained power and it rose all the way to 3900.

"It's got nearly 4000atk points!" Erza said.

"Raga Ruga, attack him and end this!" Jellal said as his dragon unleashed the dark flames and it seemed like the end of all. "This is the end!"

"The end of nothing! I activate Magical Breakthrough!" Natsu said. "Not only does this block your attack, but I can remove one card on the field from play." The attack was blocked and Natsu's life points remained unharmed. "The card I'm choosing to take out is Diana Warrior Luro!"

"What?!" Jellal said. A wormhole opened up above the warrior and pulled him in.

"Nice and with Luro removed from play, Saryu can't return." Gajeel said.

"Very well. I'll end my turn." Jellal said. "You've just about run out of time. It's too late for you to do anything now."

"Jellal, please stop while you can!" Erza said as she was practically begging at this point.

"Erza, can't you see that I'm doing this for the good of the world?" Jellal said.

"Not if it means people have to suffer because of it." Erza said. "Don't you remember when we met?" Of course Jellal remembered. How could he ever forget?

…

Flashback

It was a summer day in Magnolia. Erza was a small girl out in the park. It was pouring rain and she was all alone as she sat and cried. She felt the rain poured on her, but she felt it stopped. She looked up and saw a boy holding an umbrella over her. That young boy was Jellal.

"Why are you crying?" Jellal asked.

"I was on my way home and I fell." Erza said. Jellal looked at her legs and saw her knee was injured.

"Hold this." Jellal said as he handed her the umbrella. She grabbed it and held it over them. Jellal reached inside his pocket and pulled out a cloth with him tying it around her knee. "There. That should hold until you get home. Let's go." He held out his hand for her. She was hesitant, but she took his hand and helped her stood up again. Erza fell against him, but he held her up and for some strange reason, she felt warm in his arms.

'It was on that day we met, we became friends.' Erza told. 'We spent most of that summer together. You were even the person that taught me how to duel.'

Jellal was looking over his deck as he played with his cards. Erza was standing over him and watched him.

"Jellal, what are you doing?" Erza asked.

"It's called dueling. It's an awesome game." Jellal said. "You want me to teach you? Anyone can play it." After a few lessons, Erza was able to get the hang of it and even beat him. "Wow! Erza, you're a natural!"

"Oh! I wouldn't know about that." Erza said as she felt flattered from Jellal hearing that.

"You are. Maybe you should join one of those dueling guilds. I heard great things about one called Fairy Tail." Jellal said.

End of Flashback

…

"That summer was the best in my life. When that summer ended, your parents took you away to prepare you for the world in private education and business matters." Erza said. "Jellal, it's because of you my life is where it is. So be that boy you were when we met. I know he's still in there."

"Maybe." Jellal said as he believed that as well. "The fact is that it's too late."

"It's never too late!" Natsu called out. "Jellal, even I can see that Erza cares a lot about you. That's why she's here right now. She believes in you, but you can't see it because you think this is something that needs to be done. This is just like what I saw with Hades. He gave into darkness because he felt he was being pulled in. The same is happening to you Jellal. You're being pulled in by life's darkness."

"What do you mean by 'life's darkness'?" Jellal asked.

"You're only looking at the bad side of the world, but none of the good." Natsu said. "It just sounds like to me you're crying out because you feel you lost the people you care about such as your teacher and thought Erza was gone." Jellal started to look inside himself to see if that's really true. "Jellal, the world isn't a perfect place. Yeah there are some bad stuff, but you can get through anything if you have your friends. Jellal, you still have people that care about you. Erza is one of them. If you do this, you'll lose all of that. So do you care about Erza as much as she does for you?" Jellal looked over to her and he did. The summer he spent with her as a child was one of the best for him as well.

"Erza…." Jellal said as he reached out for her. Jellal tried to erase all human morals for this, but he couldn't erase what was in his heart and it's because of that, he's seen what a fool he's been. All of them heard a growling sound and saw the king of the underworld was just minutes away. "Natsu, hurry! Destroy Raga Ruga and end this."

"There's only one monster I got that can do that." Natsu said as he looked down. "Laxus, I need Heavledge!"

"Take it!" Laxus said without a moment's thought and tossed Heavledge's card to Natsu with the actual dragon flying towards them. The card flew to Natsu like before and he took it.

"I activate Dragon Fusion and fuse Heavledge and Igneel together." Natsu said as the two dragons came together. "I fusion summon Igneel the Lightning Flame Dragon!" Igneel in his new form came down and had 3300atk points. "I activate his special ability which takes away all of Raga Ruga's power!" Igneel unleashed lightning and electrocuted Raga Ruga with all of its power going down to zero. "Igneel, attack and destroy that fake dragon with **Lightning Flame Impact**!" Igneel charged right at the dragon and smashed right through it. Raga Ruga was destroyed and Jellal's life points dropped to zero. "Now for ugly!" Igneel turned around with Natsu roaring with his dragon as the power of the two of them smashed right into the king and created a bright light that blinded everyone.

…..

Natsu

When Natsu opened his eyes, he saw he was surrounded by stars and he didn't had a clue as to where he was.

"Where am I?" Natsu said. He looked around and saw Levy, Kinana, and the others except for Hades. "It's them! Those who were under the darkness."

"That's right." Natsu looked right in front of them and Jellal was standing there.

"Jellal, what's going on?" Natsu said.

"You've destroyed the darkness." Jellal said. "I'm going to do the right thing and free those who were lost in darkness. All of them here shall be revived and return to their normal lives. I wish I could do the same."

"You will." Jellal felt someone pushed Jellal forward. He turned around and saw Hades.

"Dr. Precht?" Jellal said.

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for me." Hades said. "Jellal, continue your adventure." Another bright light came from behind Hades and blinded Natsu and Jellal.

…..

The Duel

The dragon mark faded away with the king being destroyed and the Dragon Stairway crumbling to dust. Jellal came out from the light and he was falling to the ground.

"Jellal!" Erza called out as she and Natsu were able to grab him as they were riding on Igneel. Igneel slowly descended down as the two of them held on.

"Natsu! Erza! I'm so sorry." Jellal said with his dragon mark disappearing from his arm. The darkness was lifted from the city as everything was returning to normal.

…

Six Months Later

Half a year has gone by since the battle against Jellal and everything has gone back to normal.

"Look at this. Isn't it lovely?" Levy asked Gajeel as they were doing some window shopping.

"Yeah. That necklace would look great on you." Gajeel said with his arm around her. With Jellal's defeat, those who were under the power of darkness have been restored and returned to their normal lives. Except for Hades for he gave up his chance so Jellal could continue his. During those six months, Gajeel and Levy became close and so have Kinana and Erik.

…..

Jellal

Jellal was in his office as he stared out his window. He regretted deeply for what he did, but he took Natsu's advice. Now, he's trying to change the world into a new one the right way through charities and other donations.

"Want some tea?" Erza said as she carried in a couple glasses.

"Thank you." Jellal said as he took one glass and placed the other arm around Erza. Those two have become close as well.

"So what's on your mind?" Erza asked.

"Well, we still need to find those who hold the last two dragons." Jellal said. "While I had that dark power, I could sense the entire world and I felt there was another dark power out there. Maybe even stronger." That was a disturbing thought. When they got out of one mess, there's another out there in the world. Erza wasn't afraid because if they made it through this, they can make it through anything.

…

Fairy Tail

"Quit being an idiot!" Gray said.

"You quit getting in my face!" Natsu said. Everything has pretty much stayed the same at the guild with those two arguing.

"That's enough." Lucy said. "Natsu, you promised me we have picnic in the park."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said as he just remembered. "You ready to go?"

"Sure am." Lucy said as she placed her arms around his and placed her hand in his. During those six months, Natsu and Lucy got close together as well. They've almost became an actual couple like the others. Just like what the real purpose of dueling. You have fun and form strong bonds and the best part is that it never ends….like an eternal adventure in a fairy _tail_.


End file.
